MY LITTLE PUPPY
by mashedpootato
Summary: Chanyeol adalah seorang pengusaha muda yg tengah ada di puncak karirnya. Tegas, keras kepala, & seorang pekerja handal. Tapi apa jadinya jika suatu hari Kim Jongdae datang padanya dgn sebuah permintaan? "Kumohon Park, kau hanya perlu menjaganya selama seminggu!"/"Apa kau gila? Aku bahkan belum pernah menjaga seorang hybrid anjing sebelumnya!" CHANBAEK, Hybrid!Baek, Rated M for smut
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Puppy**

 **A ChanBaek fanfiction story by:**

 **mashedpootato**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Hybrid!Baekhyun, etc.**

 **Pair : Chanbaek**

 **Genre : Fluff (?), Romance (?), General**

 **Rate : T (Bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

 **Warning : ff iseng, jangan dibawa serius. Typos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : The Puppy Boy**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari yang melelahkan seperti biasa. Chanyeol baru saja tiba di rumah setelah meeting perusahaan, dan tak ada hal yang lebih ia inginkan selain berendam air hangat, dan tidur lebih awal.

Pria muda berumur 26 tahun itu baru saja melepas dasi dan melonggarkan kancing lengannya ketika bel apartemennya berbunyi.

Ia melirik jam. Pukul 22.36, dan ia merutuk siapapun yang berani mengganggunya di jam selarut ini.

Dan siapa lagi, jika bukan sahabat baik sekaligus si pembuat masalah, Kim Jongdae.

"Chanyeol!" Pekik Jongdae ketika ia membukakan pintu. "Syukurlah, kau masih bangun. Aku butuh pertolonganmu, Chanyeol. Aku harus pergi dengan penerbangan malam ini untuk sebuah konferensi mendadak di Sidney. Aku ingin kau menjaga Baekhyun selama aku pergi."

"A-apa? Siapa?"

"Baekhyun! Apa kau lupa?"

Dan ketika itulah Chanyeol menyadari sosok mungil di belakang Jongdae. Dan ia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk memandang sebuah telinga berbulu yang menyembul di antara rambut coklatnya. Seorang hybrid anjing.

Chanyeol ingat, bahwa keluarga Jongdae memiliki seorang hybrid anjing yang sudah mereka anggap seperti keluarga sendiri. Tapi sungguh, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat sosok tersebut.

Chanyeol membiarkan kedua tamu tak diundang itu masuk ke rumahnya.

"Eum, Jongdae. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Ujar Chanyeol, berusaha menarik Jongdae untuk bicara empat mata dengan sahabatnya.

"Apa kau gila hah? Aku bahkan belum pernah merawat hybrid anjing sebelumnya!" Desis Chanyeol pelan, ketika keduanya sudah berada di dapur.

"Kumohon, Park. Kau hanya perlu menjaganya seminggu! Umma dan Appa sedang di Jepang, dan aku tidak mungkin membawa Baekhyun ikut denganku ke Sidney!" Ujar Jongdae dengan suara berbisik, berharap Baekhyun tidak mendengar percakapan mereka.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, memijit dahinya yang kembali berdenyut.

"Sialan, kau." Desisnya.

"Kau sungguh teman terbaikku, Chanyeol. Aku akan mentraktirmu makan setelah aku pulang nanti, oke?" Putus Jongdae begitu saja, menepuk pundak sahabatnya dan kembali ke ruang tengah.

Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara Jongdae yang berpamitan dengan saudara hybrid-nya. Dan pergi tak lama setelah itu.

Sunyi.

Dan dengan itu, Chanyeol ditinggalkan Jongdae sendirian.

Oh. Bukan. Bukan sendirian.

Tapi Berdua.

Dengan seorang anjing hybrid bersurai coklat yang memandangnya polos di ruang tengah apartemennya.

Hybrid berambut coklat itu memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan polos. Berkedip satu kali, lalu dua kali. Telinganya yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya berdiri tegak, seakan menunggu pria tinggi di hadapannya mengucap sesuatu.

"Ummm. Oke. Siapa namamu tadi?"

"Baekhyun! Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Baekkie!" Jawabnya penuh semangat, dengan senyum seketika terukir lebar di bibir pink nya.

Chanyeol menelan ludah. Ia sungguh tidak terbiasa dengan kehadiran orang asing di rumahnya. Terlebih jika sosok asing tersebut adalah seorang hybrid anjing berwajah manis.

"Baiklah, Baekkie. Seperti yang Jongdae bilang, kau akan tinggal selama satu minggu di sini. Dan aku hanya punya satu aturan di rumah ini. Aku tidak suka dengan suasana berisik, jadi kuharap kau tidak akan menggangguku ketika aku sedang bekerja atau beristirahat. Kau boleh melakukan apapun, dan makan apapun yang ada di dapur. Tapi ingat, _jangan berisik._ "

Baekhyun mengangguk, mata bulatnya membentuk sebuah eye smile berbentuk bulan sabit.

"Okie!"

Chanyeol berbalik dengan sebuah helaan nafas. Ia sungguh tidak percaya telah menyetujui permintaan aneh Jongdae yang satu ini.

"Tunggu."

Suara Baekhyun menghentikan langkah Chanyeol.

"Apa lagi?"

"Apa aku... Boleh tahu namamu?"

Dahi lelaki yang lebih tinggi mengernyit, berbalik memandang si hybrid.

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

Dan hybrid itu tersenyum lebar. Sebuah senyum lebar yang begitu manis.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Yeollie!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi seraya mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk. Dan ia nyaris terlonjak kaget ketika melihat ada seseorang yang duduk di sofa ruang tengahnya.

Ah, ya. Ia lupa. Ia tidak tinggal sendirian saat ini.

Chanyeol pun memperhatikan sosok mungil yang tengah sibuk menepuk-nepuk bantalnya di atas sofa.

Merasa diperhatikan, Baekhyun mendongak.

Dan ia tersenyum.

Sial. Senyum itu.

"Oh? Yeollie sudah selesai mandi? Apa Yeollie akan tidur?"

Chanyeol mengangguk seadanya. Tatapan dinginnya masih mengamati bagaimana hoodie merah yang ia pinjamkan membalut tubuh mungil si hybrid berambut coklat.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum, berbaring di atas sofa dan menarik selimutnya hingga dagu.

"Kalau begitu, selamat malam! Semoga mimpi indah, Yeollie!"

Malam semakin larut, dan seperti ramalan cuaca, hujan deras turun disertai angin malam itu.

Chanyeol sudah selesai memeriksa berkas pekerjaannya untuk esok hari. Dan kini ia tengah berusaha menenggelamkan dirinya untuk segera tidur, ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Yeollie...?" Panggil sebuah suara, bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang melongokkan kepala bersurai coklatnya.

Chanyeol mengernyit, sengaja tidak menjawab.

"Yeollie... Di luar hujan, Yeollie..."

Chanyeol bisa mendengar lirihan Baekhyun, tapi ia tidak juga menjawab.

"Apa... Baekkie boleh tidur di sini? Baekkie tidak suka hujan... Dan petirnya sangat keras..." Suara itu mulai bergetar, seakan menahan tangis yang sudah nyaris keluar.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengalah.

"Kemarilah."

Pria tinggi itu menggeser tubuhnya, memberi ruang di ranjang king size tempatnya berbaring. Dan dengan kecepatan kilat, Baekhyun bergelung di sisi kosong yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih, Yeollie..." Baekhyun semakin bergelung di dalam selimutnya, namun Chanyeol tidak melewatkan bagaimana suara itu bergetar dengan sebuah isakan tertahan.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan tubuh mungil itu menggigil di balik punggungnya. Suara petir kembali menyambar. Baekhyun terpekik, dan tubuh itu semakin bergetar takut.

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi menghela nafas.

 _Kau sungguh berhutang banyak padaku, Kim Jongdae._

Chanyeol berbalik, berbaring menghadap hybrid mungil yang masih terisak itu. Tangannya terulur, dan mengusap punggungnya lembut.

"Baekkie-hiks-Baekkie tidak suka hujan, Yeollie. Baekkie tidak suka petir. Petir terdengar sangat keras-hiks-dan itu membuat Baekkie takut..."

"Tidurlah. Kau tidak perlu takut." Chanyeol tak menghentikan usapan lembutnya di punggung si hybrid.

Telinga hybrid pastilah sangat peka terhadap frekuensi suara keras seperti petir. Karena Baekhyun bahkan masih tersentak kaget bahkan ketika ia sudah mulai jatuh tertidur.

Hari itu, hujan turun sepanjang malam. Namun Baekhyun bisa tertidur lelap dengan tenang.

Dan malam itu pula, Park Chanyeol mendapatkan tidur ternyenyak yang pernah ia miliki sepanjang hidupnya. Dengan tubuh hangat seorang hybrid anjing bernama Byun Baekhyun di sisinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Jangan tanya ini apa. Karena aku sendiri ga tau ini apa ._.

Ide cerita ini terlintas begitu aja, dan aku hanya butuh waktu setengah jam an buat ngetik dan ngedit ini sebentar.

Ini cuma buat pelampiasan di antara aku yang sedang ngetik PBP. Gaya bahasanya pun beda banget sama PBP, karena sekali lagi ini cuma ff iseng.

Salam,

mashedpootato :)


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little Puppy**

 **A ChanBaek fanfiction story by:**

 **mashedpootato**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Hybrid!Baekhyun, etc.**

 **Pair : Chanbaek**

 **Genre : Fluff (?), Romance (?), General**

 **Rate : T (Bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

 **Warning : ff iseng, jangan dibawa serius. Typos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **2** **:** **Tell Me Something I Don't Know**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi bagitu cerah, dan hal pertama yang terlintas di benak Chanyeol adalah kenyataan bahwa ranjang king size yang ia miliki terasa jauh lebih hangat dan nyaman dibanding biasanya. Pandangan Chanyeol teralih ke penjuru ruangan, dan ketika itulah ia tersadar bahwa lelaki hybrid anjing yang semalam tidur di ranjang bersamanya, kini tak ada lagi di tempatnya.

Baekhyun tidak ada di dalam kamar.

Chanyeol mengernyit sesaat.

Kemana dia pergi...

Namun selum sempat pertanyaan dalam pikirannya terjawab, Chanyeol seketika terbatuk oleh asap yang membubung masuk ke ruangan. Mulanya tipis, lalu kemudian semakin mengepul tebal.

 _"_ _Fuck!_ Apa ini. Baek? Baekkie?!"

Dengan sebuah gerakan cepat, Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan, menyapukan pandangannya di antara asap yang memenuhi apartemennya. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada area dapur, dimana sumber asap berasal.

"Yeollie!"

Mendengar pekikan panik Baekhyun membuat hati Chanyeol seketika diliputi rasa khawatir yang teramat sangat. Dengan tergesa ia menuju ke sumber suara, namun Baekhyun lebih dulu berhambur memeluknya bahkan sebelum Chanyeol sampai tiba disana.

Lelaki hybrid itu terisak.

"Baek, apa yang terjadi?"

Bekhyun menyusupkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke dada Chanyeol, memeluknya lebih erat. "A-aku... Aku ingin memasakkan sesuatu untuk Yeollie." Baekhyun berujar di antara tangis. "Yeollie sudah sangat baik. Y-Yeollie mengijinkanku tidur di kamar semalam. Jadi aku ingin membuat pan-cake. T-tapi-hiks-aku menghancurkan semuanya, dan sekarang pancake nya hangus..."

Chanyeol melayangkan pandangannya ke arah area dapur. Dan ketika itulah ia baru tersadar oleh kekacauan yang ada. Penggorengan hangus dan menghitam, serta tepung yang berhamburan kemana mana.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Paling tidak Baekhyun tidak membakar habis seluruh apartemennya.

"Dengar. Tapi kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Chanyeol memegang kedua sisi bahu Baekhyun, sedikit menjauhkannya untuk memeriksa jika saja lelaki hybrid itu terluka. Hatinya terpilin oleh rasa khawatir kala membayangkan kemungkinan buruk apa yang bisa terjadi pada si lelaki hybrid.

Baekhyun terdiam. Memandang Chanyeol dengan mata bulatnya yang masih basah. Dengan ragu, ia mengangguk.

"Syukurlah." Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas yang tanpa sadar ia tahan sedari tadi. "Jongdae bisa membunuhku jika sampai terjadi apa-apa denganmu."

Namun sungguh, kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun tidak terluka pada nyatanya membuat Chanyeol jauh lebih lega dari yang ia kira.

"T-tapi... Pancake nya..." Bibir Baekhyun mencebik, seakan kembali teringat oleh menu sarapan yang gagal ia buat.

" _It's okay,_ aku akan memesan sarapan di breakfast cafe seberang jalan. Lagipula aku tak yakin akan mengijinkanmu memasak sesuatu setelah semua kekacauan yang terjadi." Jawab Chanyeol seraya memandang jam di dinding.

Pukul delapan. Ia masih punya cukup banyak waktu sebelum berangkat kerja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey, Baek. Setelah aku pikir-pikir, aku punya sebuah peraturan tambahan untukmu." Ujar Chanyeol ketika keduanya sudah duduk di meja makan menikmati sarapan, lelaki yang lebih tinggi sudah rapi mengenakan pakaian kerjanya.

"Eum?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepala dari pancake yang ia lahap, pipi menggembung oleh makanan yang memenuhi mulutnya.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak menggunakan dapur tanpa sepengetahuanku selama aku tak ada."

Seketika Baekhyun berhenti mengunyah sarapannya, memncebikkan bibirnya kesal dengan telinga yang jatuh terkulai dengan kecewa.

"Tapi aku ingin memasak sesuatu untuk Yeollie!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya pagi itu.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu, Baek. Tapi tidak ketika aku tak ada di sini. Itu sangat berbahaya. Lagipula-" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan, menghapus selai coklat yang mengotori sisi bibir lelaki hybrid itu. "-aku tidak ingin sampai terjadi apa-apa pada rumahku. _Dan juga dirimu."_

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya satu kali, lalu dua kali. Sedikit kaget oleh gestur sederhana yang diberikan Chanyeol. Pipi Baekhyun merona oleh sentuhan tersebut, matanya melebar dan dadanya berdebar dengan jutaaan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di perutnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal semacam itu.

Apa...yang terjadi?

Baekhyun pada akhirnya mengangguk kecil, lalu kembali menundukkan kepala. Seketika merasa tak sanggup menatap lawan bicara di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi ke kantor sekarang. Ada _snack_ di atas rak dapur, dan kau boleh menonton televisi. Makan siangmu ada di dalam kulkas, dan pastikan kau membuka tutup _lunch box-_ nya sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam microwave. Kau juga boleh memesan makanan cepat saji jika kau mau. Apa kau mengerti, Baek?" Chanyeol menjelaskan panjang lebar, meraih jas dan _suitcase-_ nya untuk bersiap pergi.

Tak terdengar jawaban apapun dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menoleh, dan mendapati hybrid anjing itu memandangnya dengan sebuah tatapan polos. Bola matanya yang lebar memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Yeollie...akan pergi?" Tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Ya. Aku harus bekerja."

Dan kemudian, Chanyeol bisa melihat bagaimana tatapan Baekhyun jatuh meredup oleh jawaban itu. Ia nampak kecewa, dan sekali lagi Chanyeol tak tahu mengapa kenyataan tersebut membuat hatinya tak nyaman.

Chanyeol tak suka jika senyuman hilang dari bibir lelaki hybrid itu. Ia tidak suka ketika Baekhyun nampak sedih dan kecewa.

"Aku tidak akan pulang terlalu larut, dan aku akan membawakan sesuatu untuk makan malam. Oke?" Janji Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk, tersenyum meski tak selebar biasanya.

"Okey."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kantor selalu menjadi tempat dimana stress melanda Chanyeol. Berbagai meeting, laporan kerja, dan pertemuan bisnis menyerap habis semua tenaga dan pikirannya. Ia akan selalu pulang dalam kondisi lelah. Dan ia tak pernah berharap lebih dari sekedar mandi air hangat dan berbaring di kasurnya selepas pulang.

Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemen, dan hendak membuka sepatu kerjanya ketika...

"Yeollie!"

Sebuah pelukan dari sepasang lengan mungil memeluk dirinya.

"Yeollie! Aku menjadi hybrid baik dan hanya menonton televisi selama Yeollie pergi. Dan kau tahu apa yang aku tonton? Aku menonton penguin, Yeollie! Penguin! Mereka meluncur dan berjalan di es seperti ini. Lihat!"

Dan Chanyeol seketika kehilangan kata-katanya. Memandang hybrid di hadapannya berjalan selayaknya seekor penguin sambil tertawa manis.

"Bukankah ini lucu, Yeollie?"

Baekhyun mendongak, memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan berkilau penuh harap.

Namun Chanyeol hanya terpaku. Tatapannya tak lepas dari sepasang mata polos itu, rambut coklat dengan telinga anjing yang nampak begitu lembut, serta bibir _pink_ yang menyunggingkan seutas senyuman cantik.

"...Yeollie?"

Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Tatapannya berubah khawatir.

Chanyeol pun tersadar dari lamunannya, buru-buru menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Ya. Manis sekali."

"Benar kan? Penguin memang sangat manis!"

Dan Chanyeol sendiri tak tahu apa ia sedang berbicara tentang penguin, atau seorang hybrid bersurai coklat saat itu.

Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir Chanyeol.

Mungkin pulang ke rumah tidaklah terlalu buruk.

Terlebih ketika kau tahu seseorang tengah menantimu dengan senyuman hangat setiap harinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita akan makan di luar?"

Chanyeol menjawab dengan anggukan, memasangkan beanie biru ke kepala Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku lupa membeli sesuatu untuk makan malam." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Sesaat Baekhyun termenung, seakan memikirkan sesuatu. "Tidak bisakah kita makan di rumah saja, Yeollie? Kita bisa pesan pizza. Baekkie suka sekali pizza!"

Chanyeol menggeleng, mengenakan jaket musim dinginnya. "Aku sedang tak ingin makan _junk food,_ Baek."

Baekhyun mencebik. "Bagaimana dengan restoran China? Kita bisa pesan jjangmyeon dan Tangsooyuk! Oh, oh oh! Dan Jjampong! Jongdae sangat suka Jjampong!"

Chanyeol tetap menggeleng. "Aku ingin makan makanan yang lain, Baek. Dan lebih dari pada itu, aku juga butuh udara segar."

Baekhyun terdiam seakan kembali berpikir, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Okey."

Jalanan tidak begitu ramai malam itu. Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu mereka di mobil dalam diam. Sesekali Chanyeol mencuri pandang pada lelaki hybrid di sebelahnya, yang mana nampak sedikit gusar memandang jalanan malam di luar jendela.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga keduanya tiba di sebuah restoran Italy langganan Chanyeol. Keduanya memesan makanan. Namun begitu, lelaki yang lebih tinggi tak melewatkan bagaimana lelaki hybrid di hadapannya nampak begitu gelisah sejak tadi.

"Kau baik-baik, saja?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

Baekhyun mengangguk, tangannya membetulkan beanie di kepalanya untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu, lalu kembali tertunduk.

Chanyeol tidak percaya dengan jawaban itu. Namun ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya, dan menyantap ravioli yang ia pesan.

"Apa makanannya enak?" Tanya Chanyeol tak lama setelahnya, memandang Baekhyun yang masih menyantap carbonara.

Baekhyun mengangguk, memberikan sebuah senyuman dengan bibir mungil yang belepotan. Chanyeol terkekeh, meraih tissue dan mengusap noda di bibir merah jambu itu. Pipi Baekhyun merona, dan ia harap Chanyeol tak menyadari hal tersebut.

"Makanlah dengan perlahan, aku akan ke toilet sebentar. Dan kita bisa pulang segera setelah kau selesai."

Baekhyun sedikit terkaget, namun sebelum ia sempat mengucap sesuatu pada Chanyeol, ia sudah lebih dulu berlalu.

Pandangan Baekhyun seketika teralih ke sekelilingnya. Restoran tersebut tidak terlalu ramai malam itu, namun bagaimanapun juga hiruk pikuk yang ada seketika membuat Baekhyun menciut.

Tatapannya tertuntuk. Semua orang seakan memandang ke arahnya, dan itu membuatnya tak nyaman.

Aku tidak suka tempat seperti ini...

 **PRANG!**

Sebuah suara benda pecah, dan Baekhyun menoleh kaget.

 _ **"Apa maksudmu dengan ini, hah?!"**_

 _ **"Maafkan saya, tuan. Maafkan saya, saya sungguh tidak sengaja."**_

Baekhyun menoleh, memandang keributan di seberang ruangan restoran. Agaknya seorang hybrid kucing telah tanpa sengaja menabrak dan menumpahkan sesuatu ke baju pelanggan.

Pelanggan pria itu terus menghardik meski si hybrid telah berkali-kali mengucap maaf atas ketidaksengajaannya.

Dan seakan tak puas dengan semua itu, sang pria mendorong tubuh si hybrid hingga terjatuh.

 _ **"Hybrid brengsek!"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol keluar dari toilet beberapa menit setelahnya, berharap menemukan Baekhyun tengah menghabiskan makan di meja mereka. Tapi apa yang ia lihat justru adalah hal lain yang tak terduga.

Di seberang ruangan, lelaki hybrid berambut coklat itu berkelahi dengan seorang pria bertubuh besar. Kerahnya dicengkeram kuat, tapi jambakan Baekhyun pada ranbut pria itu agaknya juga sama kuatnya.

Baekhyun menggeram, matanya memerah marah, seakan siap melakukan apapun untuk mengalahkan pria itu meski dengan tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil. Tubuhnya meronta, mencakar dan melakukan apapun untuk bisa bebas.

"Baekhyun!"

Seluruh keramaian itu menoleh pada teriakan Chanyeol. Cengkeraman pria itu lepas, dan Baekhyun jatuh tersungkur ke atas lantai dengan terbatuk-batuk.

"Ah, ini dia yang bertanggung jawab." Ujar si pria besar dengan tatapan puas kala Chanyeol berjalan ke arah sumber keributan.

"Maaf, tuan. Tapi apapun yang terjadi, aku yakin hybrid ini tidak bersalah." Chanyeol membantu tubuh Baekhyun bangkit dari atas lantai, menyadari luka lebam kecil di pergelangan tangan si hybrid.

"Tidak salah? Apa menyerangku begitu saja bukan sebuah kesalahan?! Kau tidak lihat apa yang ia lakukan padaku? Ia mencakarku dengan tangan kotornya!"

Chanyeol mengernyit oleh ucapan tersebut. Langkahnya siap maju untuk memberi pria itu pelajaran. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya tersebut kala Baekhyun memegang erat lengan Chanyeol.

"Yeol... Sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa..." Lirih Baekhyun, tertunduk di balik bahunya.

Dan dengan pemandangan itu, Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya begitu saja. Dengan tak acuh, Chanyeol melemparkan kartu nama ke atas meja.

"Pengacaraku yang akan mengurus semuanya. Ganti rugi yang kau mau, atau apapun itu." Desis Chanyeol. Meraih tangan Baekhyun, dan menggandengnya possessive hingga tiba di dalam mobil.

Ada kesunyian yang mencekik selama perjalanan menuju rumah. Baekhyun dengan terang-terangan menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak dalam kondisi yang ingin berbicara. Sementara Chanyeol, setengah mati menahan emosi dalam dirinya. Ia merasa kecewa, marah, dan di sisi lain merasa tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

Setibanya di apartemen, Baekhyun langsung menuju sofa tempat dimana bantal dan selimutnya berada. Berbaring meringkuk dengan membelakangi Chanyeol, tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun.

Sakit. Itu adalah apa yang Chanyeol rasakan kala melihat pemandangan di hadapannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baek, kita perlu bicara." Ujar Chanyeol ketika waktu sudah berjalan lebih dari satu jam, namun si lelaki hybrid masih tetap menolak bicara.

Baekhyun menggeleng di balik selimutnya, hanya menampakkan sebagian rambut coklat dan telinga anjingnya yang menyembul keluar dari selimut.

Chanyeol menarik nafas, berusaha mengumpulkan kesabarannya.

"Baek, ini perintah." Ujarnya meninggikan suara.

Chanyeol bisa melihat bagaimana bahu Baekhyun menegang oleh nada tegas yang ia gunakan. Perlahan, Baekhyun keluar dari selimutnya.

Dalam remang lampu ruang tengah, Chanyeol bisa melihat mata Baekhyun yang sembab dan pipinya yang masih basah.

"Apakah... Yeollie akan memarahi Baekkie...?" Lirih hybrid mungil itu, menjatuhkan pandangan ke tautan jarinya yang bergerak gelisah di pangkuannya.

Chanyeol nyaris tersenyum kala melihat pout dan wajah Baekhyun yang nampak menyesal. Ini terlalu manis.

"Dengar, Baek. Aku hanya akan marah jika kau tidak menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya."

Baekhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya, mengintip Chanyeol dari balik poni rambut yang jatuh menutupi dahi.

"Sungguh...? Yeollie tidak akan marah?"

"Eum. Aku tidak akan marah."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Baekhyun untuk memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya. Ia menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian memandang Chanyeol.

"Ia memukul hybrid itu." Ujar Baekhyun lirih, namun masih cukup keras untuk bisa didengar jelas oleh Chanyeol. "Pria itu memukul kepala hybrid itu dengan tangannya hanya karena ia tidak sengaja menyenggol dan menumpahkan minuman kepadanya. Ia jelas-jelas tidak sengaja, Yeollie! Dan ia sudah minta maaf. Tapi pria itu tetap saja mendorong tubuhnya sampai jatuh hingga berkali-kali!"

Chanyeol mengernyit, berusaha mengingat-ingat siapa 'hybrid' yang Baekhyun maksudkan. Dan wajah seoarang hybrid kucing mungil berambut blonde di restoran sore tadi pun terlintas di benaknya. Ia berdiri tepat di belakang Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol tiba di tempat keributan.

Pria tinggi itu menghela nafas, memijat dahinya yang berdenyut.

"Jadi kau bermaksud melawan pria itu untuk membelanya? _Damn_ , Baek. Pria itu bahkan dua kali lipat lebih besar darimu!" Ujar Chanyeol sedikit kesal, membayangkan kemungkinan apa yang mungkin terjadi jika saja ia tak datang tepat waktu saat itu.

"Lalu Baekkie harus diam saja? Pria itu menyakiti hybrid itu Yeol!"

"Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti itu! Kau bisa saja mencegahnya dengan lebih tenang dan sopan!"

"Baekkie sudah berusaha, Yeollie!" Teriak Baekhyun, nampak turut kesal dengan air mata yang membendung di matanya. "Baekkie berusaha mengatakannya pada pria itu... T-tapi dia justru mengatakan hal buruk kepada kami..."

Dan Baekhyun pun tertunduk. Seketika ia kembali kehilangan keberanian untuk memandang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bisa melihat bagaimana bahu mungil itu bergetar, dan ia tak tahu mengapa pemandangan itu begitu melukai hatinya. Seketika ia diliputi penyesalan telah meninggikan suaranya pada hybrid mungil tersebut.

"Apa...yang ia katakan?" Chanyeol bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri terdengar ragu.

Baekhyun menggeleng, seakan tak ingin Chanyeol mengetahui hal itu. Tapi itu tak cukup bagi Chanyeol.

Entah mengapa, Chanyeol merasakan sebuah dorongan besar untuk mencari tahu hal apa yang terjadi. Hal apa yang membuat Baekhyun kehilangan kesabarannya. Hal apa yang membuat Baekhyun begitu marah. Hal apa yang membuat Baekhyun nampak begitu kecewa... dan sedih.

Chanyeol ingin mengetahui itu semua.

Dengan sebuah gerakan ragu, Chanyeol menyisipkan tangannya ke bawah dagu si hybrid mungil, merengkuhnya, hingga kedua puppy eyes basah itu kembali mendongak menatapnya.

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi, Baek."

Katakan padaku apa yang sudah membuatmu sesedih ini.

Dan itu bukan sebuah perintah, namun sebuah perminataan.

Chanyeol bisa melihat bagaimana Baekhyun begitu ragu untuk menjawabnya. Ia menelan ludah, dan mata serta bibirnya bergetar kala ia mengucap kalimat jawabannya.

"I-ia bilang...kami kotor, Yeollie. Ka-kami adalah anjing pelacur. Dan ia...ia bertanya berapa banyak uang yang kau berikan pada kami hingga kami bisa datang ke restoran semewah itu..." Bibirnya bergetar, seakan ia memaksa itu semua keluar dari mulutnya. Seakan-akan itu semua begitu menyakitkan ketika ia mengingat dan mengulang semua kalimat itu di bibirnya. "Yeolie...apa yang pria itu katakan benar? Apakah Baekkie memang seburuk itu...?"

Air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata si lelaki hybrid, terisak seakan takut mendengar jawaban yang kan kembali menyakiti dirinya.

Dan Chanyeol meraih tubuh itu. Alih-alih menjawabnya, ia memberikan sebuah pelukan erat. Memastikan Baekhyun mendapatkan kehangatan dan perlindungan yang ia butuhkan saat ini.

"Tidak, Baek... Itu sama sekali tidaklah benar..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dari iPad di pangkuannya kala menyadari Baekhyun yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Rambut hybrid itu nampak setengah basah sehabis mandi, pipi merona pink kontras dengan hoodie putih milik Chanyeol yang dikenakannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum oleh pemandangan itu. "Kemarilah, Baek." Ujarnya seraya menepuk sisi kosong ranjang di sisinya.

Dan Baekhyun tidak butuh penawaran kedua untuk setengah berlari dan menuju sisi tempat tidur, bergelung di balik selimut Chanyeol, seraya menatapnya ragu.

"Apa...Baekkie boleh tidur di sini?"

Chanyeol meletakkan iPad di atas nakas sisi ranjang, dan menarik selimutnya. Memiringkan posisinya, membalas tatapan Baekhyun dengan satu tangan menyangga sisi kepala.

"Hanya untuk malam ini." Chanyeol menyentuh ujung hidung Baekhyun sekilas, hingga membuat si hybrid tersenyum.

Dan Chanyeol tak mau mengakui bagaimana senyum itu memberikan efek yang begitu aneh pada degup jantungnya.

"Semalat malam, Baek." Ujar Chanyeol. Berbaring membelakangi Baekhyun sebelum lelaki hybrid itu menyadari pipinya yang perlahan memerah.

"Yeollie..." Lirih Baekhyun tak lama setelahnya.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, membiarkan kesunyian menyelimuti keduanya.

"Apa Yeollie sudah tidur?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih. Yang kemudian diikuti hembusan nafas ketika tak terdengar jawaban apapun dari Chanyeol.

"Yeollie...apakah Yeollie berpikir hal yang sama soal Baekkie, seperti yang pelanggan restoran tadi katakan...?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, mata Chanyeol perlahan terbuka. Ia berbalik menatap si lelaki hybrid dengan lembut. "Tentu tidak. Sama sekali tidak."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu Yeollie, dulu Baekkie selalu merasa sebagai hybrid yang paling beruntung sedunia. Baekkie punya keluarga manusia yang merawat Baekkie dengan begitu baik; Kim Eomma, Kim Appa, dan juga Jongdae. Semuanya begitu sempurna hingga Baekie pikir semuanya tak mungkin lebih sempurna dari semua itu. Tapi ternyata Baekie salah. Sekarang Baekie mengenal Yeollie, dan sungguh ini jauuhhhh lebih sempurna dari sebelumnya."

Tanpa aba-aba, Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Chanyeol, dan memeluknya erat.

"Thank you, Yeollie."

Cup.

Baekhyun mengecup Chanyeol. Di pipi.

Namun itu cukup untuk membuat Park Chanyeol seketika membeku.

"Good night." Lirih Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyuman polos yang manis.

Dan Baekhyunpun memejamkan mata, tidak menyadari efek dari tindakannya pada seorang Park Chanyeol.

Malam itu, Chanyeol menghabiskan jam tidurnya dengan terjaga. Pandangannya tak bisa berhenti lepas dari sosok Baekhyun yang terlelap di dekapannya. Ia nampak begitu rapuh dan mungil di balutan hoodie Chanyeol yang nampak terlalu besar di tubuhnya.

Perkataan Baekhyun kembali terngiang di benaknya.

 _"Apakah Baekkie memang seburuk itu...?"_

Ada sebuah rasa sakit yang tergambar jelas di wajah Baekhyun kala pertanyaan itu terucap. Rasa sakit yang sebisa mungkin Baekhyun sembunyikan seorang diri entah seberapa lama.

Dan ketika itulah Chanyeol tersadar oleh betapa ia tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai lelaki hybrid ini.

Baekhyun adalah seorang hybrid anjing yang diadopsi oleh keluarga Kim, dan dianggap sebagai bagian dari keluarga mereka. Hanya itu. Selebihnya ia tak tahu sama sekali.

Hal apa yang Baekhyun sukai...

Hal apa yang ia benci...

Kehidupan macam apa yang selama ini telah dilaluinya...

 _Aku ingin mengetahui semua hal tentangnya._

Dengan sentuhan lembut Chanyeol merengkuh wajah itu, dan menyusuri pipi merona itu dengan ibu jarinya. Mungkin ini salah, namun mencium bibir pink mungil itu adalah setu-satunya hal yang terlintas di benak Chanyeol sebelum terlelap.

Dan karena itulah ia melakukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's note :**

 **\- About this AU -**

Dalam AU ff ini, aku menggambarkan kaum hybrid sebagai makhluk yang jumlahnya masih cukup jarang, dan biasanya menempati strata yang sedikit lebih rendah dibanding manusia biasa. Keberadaannya sering kali dijadikan pekerja rendahan bagi manusia, seperti buruh, budak, hingga prostitute.

Hybrid dengan posisi sosial yang tinggi amat sangat jarang ditemukan. Karena itulah, stigma masyarakat masih cenderung memandang rendah makhluk hybrid.

Hal paling mencolok yang membedakan hybrid dengan manusia adalah hybrid memiliki beberapa feature tubuh yang sama seperti hewan. Dalam alternative universe-ku ini, feature itu berupa telinga dan ekor yang mirip kucing, anjing, dsb.

.

.

.

Btw, thanks to all my dear readers yang bersedia read, fav, foll dan comment. Kalian adalah semangatkuu. Kalian yang bikin aku selalu inget, bahwa karyaku yang masih perlu belajar ini ternyata masih ada yang nunggu. Aku sayang kalian~

Feel free to leave some comments and questions!

Kisses,

 **mashedpootato**

.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Little Puppy**

 **A ChanBaek fanfiction story by:**

 **mashedpootato**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Hybrid!Baekhyun, etc.**

 **Pair : Chanbaek**

 **Genre : Fluff (?), Romance (?), General**

 **Rate : T (Bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

 **Warning : ff iseng, jangan dibawa serius. Typos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **3 : Of Jealousy and Anxious Puppy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini adalah hari ketiga Baekhyun berada di rumah Chanyeol. Dan selama tiga hari tersebut, si lelaki hybrid tidak melakukan banyak kesalahan sejak insiden kekacauan di dapur dan keributuan di restoran.

Baekhyun mulai terbiasa tinggal bersama di apartemen Chanyeol, sebagaimana Chanyeol yang mulai terbiasa untuk memahami tiap detail kecil mengenai Baekhyun.

Ya, Chanyeol tidak bercanda ketika berkata ia ingin mengetahui segala hal tentang sang lelaki hybrid.

Kini ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun sangat menyukai strawberry, dan segala jenis hal dengan rasa yang sama.

Baekhyun menyukai acara national geography, terlebih yang mempertontonkan keberagaman satwa langka yang bahkan tidak Chanyeol ketahui namanya.

Lelaki hybrid itu juga gemar mengenakan pakaian Chanyeol, berlarian di penjuru ruangan hanya dengan hoodie kebesaran, dan sepasang kaos kaki pendek. ("Pakaian Chanyeol terasa hangat dan sangat nyaman!")

Ketika Baekhyun tidur nyenyak, sering kali ia akan mengeluarkan suara dengkingan samar seperti seekor anak anjing. Yang mana merupakan kebiasaan yang Chanyeol temukan begitu manis adanya.

Byun Baekhyun benci keramaian.

Ia tidak menyukai kopi, dan lebih menyukai susu strawberry untuk sarapan paginya.

Dan Baekhyun benci ketika ia harus berada di rumah sendirian.

Seperti hari ini contohnya.

Dari meja makan, pandangan Baekhyun tak mampu terlepas dari sosok Chanyeol yang sedang bersiap dengan jas kerja lengkapnya. Si lelaki hybrid berusaha nampak biasa saja, tapi Chanyeol cukup peka untuk menyadari bagaimana telinga anjing yang ia miliki nampak jatuh terkulai dengan kecewa.

Sial. Chanyeol sangat lemah dengan ekspresi semacam itu.

"Hey Baek." Ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba, seketika mencuri perhatian Baekhyun seutuhnya. "Apa kau mau ikut ke kantor denganku hari ini?"

Telinga Baekhyun seketika menegak tertarik oleh penawaran itu. Matanya berbinar penuh semangat. "Baekkie boleh ikut?"

Chanyeol mengangguk seraya tersenyum, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun melompat kegirangan, berlari menuju kamar sambil berguman tentang pakaian apa yang akan ia kenakan untuk pergi ke kantor bersama sang CEO.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Enterprise nampak cukup sibuk pagi itu, dengan karyawan yang hilir mudik mengurus pekerjaan mereka. Namun begitu Park Chanyeol muncul di lobi utama bangunan megah itu, mereka masih sempat berhenti untuk membungkuk sopan pada sang atasan.

Tapi agaknya ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang seketika menarik perhatian mereka begitu Chanyeol melangkah masuk. Yaitu sosok seorang hybrid anjing mungil yang berjalan di sisi sang CEO seraya tertunduk malu.

"Yeollie..." Lirih Baekhyun, beringsut berjalan lebih rapat di sebelah Chanyeol. "Apa aku nampak menggelikan? Semua orang menatapku..."

Mendengar ucapan lirih Baekhyun, Chanyeol seaaat menghentikan langkahnya ketika mereka tiba di depan elevator gedung. Sekilas ia mengamati penampilan Baekhyun pagi itu.

Sweater kuning soft yang nampak longgar di tubuh mungilnya, blue skinny jeans, dan sepasang sneakers putih. Rambut coklatnya nampak natural tanpa _gell_ ataupun _hairspray_ , jatuh lembut menutupi dahi pualamnya, membingkai wajah berkulit pucatnya yang nampak sedikit pink oleh dinginnya udara pagi itu.

 _Kau nampak sangat manis hari ini._

 _Kau amat sangat cantik._

Chanyeol berdehem, menyingkirkan ludah yang seakan mengering di kerongkongannya. "Tidak, Baek. Sama sekali tidak."

 _Kau nampak mempesona._ Chanyeol ingin menambahkan, tapi suara denting elevator terlebih dahulu berbunyi, dan keduanya memasuki elevator berdampingan.

Baekhyun masih nampak tidak percaya diri dengan dirinya, bergerak gelisah dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk. Chanyeol mulai paham dengan karakter Baekhyun yang kurang percaya diri. Merasa dirinya tidak cukup layak tiap kali harus berada di depan umum.

Oh, betapa Chanyeol ingin menghapus pout sedih di bibir mungilnya itu.

"Baek, dengar." Lelaki yang lebih tinggi membalikkan badan, dengan lembut menggamit dagu Baekhyun agar mendongak menatapnya. "Kumohon, berhentilah menjadi rendah diri dengan dirimu sendiri. Tidak akan selalu ada orang yang di sisimu untuk mengatakan ini, namun percayalah, kau sempurna. Kau tahu itu?"

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol ragu, bibir bergetar oleh keraguan. "T-tapi Yeol... Aku seorang hybrid-

"Hentikan itu Baek, kumohon. Menjadi seorang hybrid tidak membuat kesempurnaanmu berkurang. Apa salahnya dengan memiliki sepasang telinga anjing, hm? Pada kenyataannya aku justru menyukai telingamu ini." Chanyeol tersenyum selembut mungkin, menelusurkan jarinya pada rambut halus dan sepasang telinga anjing yang Baekhyun miliki.

Si lelaki hybrid memandang Chanyeol dengan sebuah tatapan ragu, dan kemudian membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil.

 _Manis._

Elevator berdenting, menandakan mereka tiba di lantai ruang kerja Chanyeol. Dan sang CEO tanpa ragu meraih tangan lentik Baekhyun, menggenggamnya erat untuk memberi sedikit kepercayaan diri pada si hybrid.

Semua mata memandang keduanya.

Park Chanyeol; bos mereka, pria dingin yang tak pernah nampak tertarik untuk berkencan dengan siapapun, berjalan dengan percaya diri seraya menggenggam tangan seorang lelaki hybrid mungil nan manis. Ini adalah sebuah berita besar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tengah sibuk oleh berkas data ditangannya, dengan teliti memastikan semua bahan presentasi telah siap untuk meeting yang akan dilaksanakannya siang ini. Namun bagitu, ia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak sesekali mencuri pandang pada Baekhyun yang kini tengkurap di sofa pribadi di sudut ruang kerjanya. Sibuk tersenyum oleh novel romance yang sengaja si hybrid bawa dari rumah.

Chanyeol sedang hendak bertanya hal menarik apa yang tengah ia baca ketika seketika pintu ruangan terbuka, membuat Baekhyun nyaris jatuh terjatuh dari atas sofa.

Seorang lelaki berjalan masuk dengan tergesa dengan hebohnya. "Chanyeol! Apa yang terjadi?! Kau menjadi topik panas seluruh gedung sejak pagi! Hyori bilang padaku kau datang kemari dengan seseorang, dan-" kalimat lelaki itu seketika terhenti ketika melihat sosok Baekhyun di atas sofa, berkedip polos oleh semua keributan tiba-tiba itu.

"Holly mama." Lelaki itu ternganga.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, memijat pelipisnya dan menggeleng. "Yixing, perkenalkan, ini Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun, ini Yixing, asisten pribadiku yang tidak berguna."

Baekhyun seketika bangun terduduk di atas kedua kakinya yang terlipat, meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas lutut seraya tertunduk dengan malu.

Sementara Yixing memandang semua itu dengan mata berbinar tak percaya.

 _"Oh my goodness!_ Chanyeol! Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang bahwa kau memiliki seorang hybrid corgi semanis ini, hah?!" Yixing seketika sudah berhambur berlutut di depan sofa, tangannya meraih kedua pipi Baekhyun yang nampak kebingungan. _"Oh my God, you are so cute~"_ Yixing menyentuh lembut telinga anjing di kedua sisi kepala Baekhyun, masih nampak tidak percaya.

"Yixing, hentikan itu. Kau membuatnya tak nyaman." Chanyeol menarik kerah belakang Yixing untuk membiarkan Baekhyun mendapatkan sedikit ruang. Sejujurnya ia sedikit merasa terganggu ketika Baeknyun disentuh sedemikian rupa oleh seseorang yang bukan dirinya. Namun ia tidak akan mengatakannya.

"Dasar overprotective," Yixing memutar bola matanya.

"Aku bisa mendengarnya, Yixing. Dan lagi, aku masih tetap bosmu." Ujar Chanyeol, memandang Baekhyun yang bangkit dari atas sofa dan berdiri bersembunyi di balik punggungnya, mencari perlindungan.

Yixing memandang gemas gestur tersebut, sebelum kemudian teringat hal lain yang membuat ia datang ke ruangan Chanyeol.

"Ah ya, Chanyeol. Kau harus segera bersiap untuk meeting jam 10 ini. Aku sudah menyiapkan semua bahan presentasinya. Apa kau sudah memeriksa berkas data yang kuberikan padamu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun untuk membiarkannya duduk di kursinya alih-alih kembali ke atas sofa.

"Aku baru saja selesai mengeceknya. Semuanya lengkap. Dan Yixing," Chanyeol berhenti sejenak untuk memandang sahabat sekaligus asistennya itu. "Aku akan meminta tolong Hyori untuk menemaniku meeting siang ini. Aku punya tugas lain untukmu."

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam.

"Aku ingin kau menemani Baekhyun selama aku pergi." Chanyeol memejamkan mata pasrah, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

Dan ketika ia membuka mata, yang ia lihat adalah sepasang mata berbinar Yixing, dan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan sedih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak mau Yeollie pergi." Ujar Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol membujuknya untuk tinggal di tempat bersama Yixing. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah pout sedih, sementara kedua tangannya menggenggam sisi kemeja Chanyeol seakan dengan begitu sang pria yang lebih tinggi tak akan bisa pergi darinya.

Dan Chanyeol sudah pasti akan menyerah oleh semua itu jika saja ia tidak memiliki tanggung jawab lain yang harus ia penuhi.

"Aku tidak akan lama, Baek. Aku akan berada di sini ketika jam makan siang tiba. Dan Yixing adalah orang baik, jadi kau bisa percaya dan meminta apapun kepadanya. Oke?"

Baekhyun memadang dari balik bulu matanya yang lentik, pada akhirnya membiarkan Chanyeol pergi, meski masih dengan sebuah pout kecewa yang menghiasi bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tidak pernah menyukai meeting. Ia menganggap itu sebagai sebuah tanggung jawab, dan bukan sesuatu yang sejujurnya bisa ia nikmati.

CEO bertubuh tinggi itu menghela nafas, berterimakasih kepada Hyori atas bantuannya selama meeting berlangsung, dan dengan tak sabar melangkah kembali ke ruangannya.

Ia lelah, dan apa yang ia inginkan adalah melihat senyuman di bibir hybrid anjing yang menunggunya. Mungkin sebuah pelukan tidaklah masalah.

Bisa ia banyangkan, Baekhyun pasti sangat merindukannya, mengingat bagaimana ia bahkan sangat sulit membiarkan Chanyeol pergi pagi tadi.

Tapi ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka pemandangan di hadapannya. Byun Baekhyun, lelaki hybrid yang tadi merengek untuk tidak ditinggalkan berdua dengan Zhang Yixing pada kenyataannya tengah bersandar nyaman di bahu lelaki berkebangsaan China itu. Baekhyun terkikik oleh apapun yang Yixing katakan padanya saat itu, pocky strawberry terselip di bibir mungilnya.

"Ah, kau sudah selesai, Chanyeol." Sapa Yixing, baru tersadar oleh kehadiran bosnya tersebut. Baekhyun juga mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Chanyeol dengan senyuman kecil di bibir.

 _Seriously?_ Tidak ada pelukan selamat datang untukku, Byun Baek?

"Um," Chanyeol hanya menjawab singat. Mengamati kedua orang yang masih nampak duduk berdekatan satu sama lain, menyadari bagaimana lengan Yixing melingkar intim di bahu Baekhyun.

Yixing agaknya menyadari tatapan tajam itu, mengangkat tangannya ke udara seakan menyerah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan pergi. Sepertinya nyawaku akan terancam jika lebih lama di sini. _Bye,_ Baekhyun." Ia mengacak rambut hybrid itu sekilas, sengaja menggoda sang CEO yang agaknya sudah siap mematahkan lengannya jika saja Baekhyun tidak ada di sana.

"Bye, Xingie." Jawab Baekhyun lembut.

Mata Chanyeol melebar.

Xingie?! Sejak kapan keduanya cukup dekat untuk memiliki nama panggilan semacam itu?!

Dan ketika pintu ruangan sudah tertutup, Baekhyun kembali menyibukkan diri dengan novelnya.

"Kau nampaknya dekat dengan Yixing dengan sangat cepat." Chanyeol berujar tiba-tiba, menyipitkan mata dengan penuh selidik.

Baekhyun mengangkat sekilas pandangannya. Kemudian tatapannya kembali terjatuh ke bukunya, seakan sengaja menghindari tatapan Chanyeol.

"Yup. Yixing sangat baik. Seperti yang Yeollie bilang."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kalian nampak membicarakan sesuatu ketika aku datang tadi." Chanyeol masih berusaha menyelidiki.

Baekhyun terdiam, menaikkan buku untuk lebih menutupi wajahnya. Tunggu dulu-apa pipinya merona?

Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit tak nyaman. Hal apa yang Yixing katakan sebenarnya hingga Baekhyun nampak malu seperti ini? Apa ia menggoda Baekhyun?

Chanyeol seketika kehilangan moodnya, membayangkan Baekhyun yang tersenyum malu oleh godaan Yixing.

Asisten keparat itu.

"Kita pulang." Chanyeol seketika meraih briefcase dan jasnya. "Pakai jaket dan beanie-mu. Kita pulang sekarang."

Baekhyun nampak kaget. "A-apa pekerjaan Yeollie sudah selesai? Bukankah kita akan makan siang dulu?"

"Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya di rumah. Dan kita bisa membeli apapun dijalan untuk makan siang nanti."

Baekhyun nampak sedikit kaget dengan nada dingin yang Chanyeol gunakan. Namun dengan buru-buru melakukan apa yang Chanyeol perintah, dan berjalan tergesa mengejar langkah lebar Chanyeol.

"Yeollie, jangan cepat-cepat!" Baekhyun nampak kesulitan menyejajarkan langkah mereka. Tapi Chanyeol tak peduli, membiarkan Baekhyun berjalan cepat di belakangnya.

"Ah!"

Chanyeol menoleh, dan mendapati Baekhyun terjatuh di trotoar jalan. Mengernyit oleh luka di lututnya.

Dengan tergesa, Chanyeol berbalik dan berlutut, mengamati luka di kaki Baekhyun. Sementara itu si hybrid menggigit bibir, berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan sakit.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, meraih tubuh mungil sang hybrid ke dalam gendongan tangannya, dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Perjalanan pulang terasa begitu sunyi dan kaku.

Dan Baekhyun tidak menyukai semua itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengobati luka Baekhyun dalam diam. Memesan makan siang untuk mereka berdua, lalu kembali menyibukkan diri di ruang kerjanya.

Chanyeol memang tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kemarahannya pada Baehyun. Tapi si lelaki hybrid cukup paham untuk tahu bahwa sang CEO tengah kecewa padanya.

Tingkah Chanyeol begitu dingin. Dan Baekhyun ingin menangis. Menangis karena ia tak mengerti apa yang menjadi kesalahannya.

Hingga kemudian sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya.

Tapi... Apakah benar ini akan berhasil...?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hingga sore hari, Chanyeol masih memasang pundak dingin kepada Baekhyun. Memakan makan malam mereka dalam diam, lalu kembali menyibukkan diri di ruang kerja.

Ini semua sungguh membuat Baekhyun sedih, terlebih ketika malam sudah tiba dan ia mulai kebingungan. Ia tidak ingin tidur sendirian di sofa. Tidak ketika ia sudah terlanjur terbiasa tertidur dengan tubuh hangat Chanyeol di sisinya. Tapi di sisi lain, ia tidak bisa tidur di kamar Chanyeol jika si pemilik bahkan menghindari kehadirannya.

 _Aku harus melakukan sesuatu malam ini juga._

Dan oleh pemikiran itulah Baekhyun pada akhirnya berdiri di balik pintu kamar Chanyeol, mengetuknya dengan pelan.

"Yeollie...? Apa kau sudah tidur...?"

Tak ada jawaban. Baekhyun membuka pintu, dan menemukan Chanyeol yang sudah tertidur di ranjangangnya dengan pulas. Lampu sudah padam, hanya dengan sedikit pencahayaan dari lampu balkon yang menyala.

Baekhyun mengamati wajah Chanyeol di antara remang ruang. Chanyeol yang ia kenal di siang hari adalah sosok pekerja keras, tegas, namun juga penuh kelembutan. Chanyeol yang ia kenal adalah sosok pria yang begitu sempurna sempurna baginya.

Namun melihatnya terlelap seperti ini, Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti berpikir bahwa Chanyeol nampak lebih... manusiawi. Dengan wajah tenang, dan mata terpejam, Park Chanyeol tidak nampak terlalu jauh untuk dapat diraih seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Lelaki hybrid itu tersenyum, menyadari seberapa besar perasaan yang ia miliki pada pria itu, bahkan hanya dalam waktu kebersamaan mereka yang sangat singkat sekalipun.

"Aku sangat menyukai Yeollie..."

Dan Baekhyun merundukkan wajahnya, mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut pada bibir Chanyeol. Pelan, membiarkan dirinya untuk sesaat tengelam oleh sensasi kebahagiaan yang menggelitik perutnya.

Dan ketika ia membuka mata, menarik dirinya sedikit menjauh, ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan menemukan Park Chanyeol menatapnya. Sebuah tatapan kaget tergambar jelas di matanya.

"Byun Baekhyun... Apa yang kau lakukan..."

Suara Chanyeol terdengar serak, menuntut penjelasan. Baekhyun tidak menyangka tindakan impulsif-nya itu akan tertangkap basah oleh Chanyeol.

Kerongkongan Baekhyun serasa mengering. Ia tidak bisa menemukan suaranya untuk berucap sesuatu.

Dan lelaki hybrid itu berlari keluar ruangan, membiarkan Chanyeol yang berusaha mencegahnya.

 _Kau sungguh bodoh, Baek. Kau seharusnya tahu Park Chanyeol tidak akan menyukai semua itu._

Baekhyun pun terlelap di sofa seorang diri malam itu, dengan kesedihan yang jauh lebih meluap dari yang ada sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika pagi tiba, keadaan hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak juga membaik, atau malah bisa dibilang semakin memburuk. Jika sebelumnya Chanyeol yang menghindari Baekhyun, kini si lelaki hybrid juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menghindari Chanyeol, sebisa mungkin berpaling bahkan dari kontak mata sekalipun.

"Aku berangkat kerja dulu, Baek..." Ujar Chanyeol. Sesaat pandangannya terhenti pada Baekhyun di meja makan. "Sampai nanti, oke." Lirihnya pada akhirnya.

Baekhyun semakin beringsut pada tempat duduknya, mendengar pintu depan tertutup dan dikunci. Dan ketika itulah air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Yeollie semakin membenci Baekkie..." Lirih Baekhyun di antara isak tangis.

"Semua ini gara-gara popo sialan itu! Bibir nakal! Nakal! Nakal!" Baekhyun menepuk nepuk bibirnya sendiri dengan kesal. Lalu ia kembali terisak. "Apa yang harus Baekkie lakukan... Sekarang Yeollie membenci Baekkie..."

Malam itu ketika Chanyeol pulang ke rumah, suasana masih terasa begitu canggung seperti sebelumnya. Chanyeol berusaha menyapa dengan seramah mungkin, namun di sisi lain ia juga masih menjaga jarak dari Baekhyun.

"Aku membawakanmu makan malam. Makanlah. Aku akan mandi dan menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan."

Baekhyun mengangguk, memandang sepaket makanan yang ada di atas meja. Merasa lapar, ia mulai membuka bungkusan tersebut. Lalu matanya seketika terpaku pada sepotong strawberry cheesecake kesukaannya. Matanya menangkap selembar kertas note yang yang tertempel di sisinya.

 _ **'Makanlah yang banyak, Baek. Maafkan aku. Kumohon, jangan abaikan aku...?'**_

Baekhyun tak mengerti.

Kenapa? Kenapa Chanyeol meminta maaf, ketika ini semua adalah kesalahannya?

Dan sejujurnya, Baekhyun juga tak mengerti dengan desiran lembut yang perlahan semakin memenuhi hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat itu, Chanyeol sedang bekerja di ruangannya ketika Baekhyun menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Yeollie..."

Chanyeol sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba. Namun melihat raut sedih dan keraguan di wajah si hybrid, iapun berusaha tersenyum selembut mungkin.

"Hey, Baek. Ada apa?"

Baekhyun tertunduk, melangkah masuk ke ruangan dan berdiri di depan Chanyeol. Awalnya ia hanya memainkan jarinya dengan gelisah, namun pada akhirnya isak tangis pun lolos dari bibirnya.

Hati Chanyeol mencelos oleh pemandangan itu, dan ia tidak berpikir dua kali untuk merentangkan tangannya, "Baek, kemarilah."

Dan Baekhyun pun berlari, beringsut pada pelukan Chanyeol, dan terisak di pelukannya.

"Y-yeollie... Tolong jangan benci Baekkie. Baekkie-minta maaf karena sudah mencium Yeollie. Baekkie tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Ia terus terisak di antara kalimatnya. "T-tapi Baekkie mohon - jangan abaikan Baekkie, Yeollie..."

Dan tangis Baekhyun pun pecah. Tangannya berusaha menghapus tetesan air matanya, sedangkan telinga dan ekor anjingnya terkulai sedih.

Dan pemandangan itu menyakiti Chanyeol.

"Baek..." Chanyeol meraih tangan hybrid itu, menariknya lembut dan membawa Baekhyun duduk di pangkuannya. "Aku tidak marah padamu... Sungguh."

Chanyeol merengkuh pipinya, menghapus lelehan air mata di sana dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tapi Yeollie mengabaikan Baekkie! Yeollie memalingkan wajahnya dari Baekkie, dan tidak ada lagi morning hug seperti biasanya! Yeollie- _hiks-_ Yeollie juga tidak mengusap rambutku seperti biasanya..."

Chanyeol pun memeluk Baekhyun erat. Membawanya semakin erat di pangkuannya, seraya tangannya mengusap lembut surai coklat si hybrid.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak marah, Baek. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah padamu." Ia mengecup pelan puncak rambut Baekhyun, berharap dengan begitu tangis akan hilang darinya. "Jika ada seseorang yang menjadi objek rasa marahku, itu adalah diriku sendiri. Dan kau tahu mengapa?" Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun lembut, membuat sepasang mata basah itu menatapnya.

"Karena aku tidak bisa menahan diriku pada semua hal yang berhubungan denganmu."

"Apa maksud Yeollie?" Lirih Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Aku tidak biasa bersikap overprotective pada seseorang, namun aku menemukan itu tidak berlaku pada dirimu. Sejujurnya, aku merasa tidak suka ketika orang lain selain diriku menyentuhmu. Aku tidak suka ketika orang lain yang bukan aku menjadi pusat perhatianmu. Dan itulah yang terjadi pada diriku saat kau nampak begitu dekat dengan Yixing kemarin."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya tak paham. "Maksudnya... Yeollie cemburu kepada Yixing...?"

Seketika tawa renyah lolos dari bibir Chanyeol. "Ya. Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi mungkin bukan hanya pada Yixing, namun semua orang yang mencuri perhatianmu."

Chanyeol menyapukan ibu jarinya ke pipi Baekhyun, menghapus sisa lelehan air mata disana. "Karena itulah aku mulai banyak berpikir sejak kemarin. Aku sengaja menghidarimu untuk berpikir, mungkin aku telah salah menangkap semuanya. Mungkin aku terlalu naif hingga salah mengira aku lebih istimewa dibanding orang-orang seperti Yixing dan lainnya. Dan karena itulah aku merasa bersalah."

"T-tapi, Yeollie memang istimewa..." Baekhyun terbata. "Baekkie menyukai Yixing, ia adalah lelaki yang baik. Ia bercerita banyak tentang Yeollie, dan ia menjawab apapun yang aku tanyakan padanya mengenai Yeollie. Tapi rasa sukaku pada Yeollie lebih dari semua itu." Lirih Baekhyun di ceruk leher Chanyeol, melingkarkan lengan mungilnya erat.

"Tapi kau membiarkan Yixing memelukmu." Gumam Chanyeol.

Mata Baekhyun melebar, namun kemudian menyipit tak percaya.

"Apa Baekkie tidak diperbolehkan melakukannya?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya salah tingkah. Terlihat sudah sisi overprotective seorang Park Chanyeol.

"B-bukan begitu, hanya saja-

Baekhyun menyeringai, terkikik lucu melihat Park Chanyeol yang dingin nampak merona di hadapannya.

"Apa Baekkie hanya boleh melakukannya pada Yeollie?" Kalimat tanya itu terucap ragu, sedikit malu-malu. Pipi Baekhyun merona bagai kelopak mawar, dan ia memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan berkilau penuh harap.

 _Ia sungguh cantik._

"Ya." Jawab Chanyeol tanpa pikir panjang.

Persetan. Biarkan aku menjadi protektif, hanya kepadanya.

"Selain itu? Apakah ada hal lain yang hanya boleh Baekkie lakukan dengan Yeollie, tidak dengan yang lain?"

Chanyeol meraih pinggang Baekhyun, merapatkan tubuh keduanya. Dengan lembuat menggiring lengan Baekhyun untuk melingkarkannya ke leher Chanyeol.

"Jangan biarkan ia menyentuhmu sepertihalnya aku menyentuhmu." Chanyeol menelusuri jarinya ke wajah pualam Baekhyun.

"Jangan biarkan mereka merengkuh tubuhmu, sepertihalnya yang aku lakukan padamu."

Pipi Baekhyun merona semerah buah bit.

"Okay..."

"Dan Baek, mengenai ciuman yang kau berikan semalam..."

Seketika mata Baekhyun melebar kaget. "Baekkie tidak akan melakukannya lagi!" Teriaknya spontan. "Baekkie tahu itu membuat Yeollie tidak nyaman. Maaf... Baekkie janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi!"

Chanyeol tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan itu.

"Baek, apa aku boleh tahu mengapa kau menciumku malam itu?"

"Eung?" Baekkie menelengkan kepalanya bingung dengan sepasang tatapan polos. Sesaat dahinya berkerut berpikir, lalu menjawab. "Baekkie... Baekkie mencium Yeollie karena Baekkie sangat menyayangi Yeollie. Baekkie ingin Yeollie mengetahui itu semua, dan karena itulah Baekkie mencium Yeollie."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu cium aku."

Baekhyun memandan bingung. Matanya melebar, dan Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Maksud Yeollie... Baekkie boleh melakukannya...? Mencium Yeollie?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, menyingkirkan anak rambut di wajah cantik Baekhyun. "Ya, Baek. Dan bahkan jika boleh jujur, akupun ingin melakukannya. Sial. Aku selalu ingin melakukannya tiap kali memandang wajahmu. Dan itu membuatku takut tak bisa mengehentikan diriku."

"Tapi... Yeollie juga boleh melakukannya! Yeollie juga boleh mencium Baekkie kapanpun." Pipi Baekkie merona malu. "Karena itu tandanya, Yeollie menyayangi Baekkie sama besarnya dengan rasa sayang Baekkie pada Yeollie."

 _Cup!_

Mata Baekkie melebar oleh kecupan tiba-tiba itu. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar oleh ekspresi kaget hybrid di pangkuannya. Dan...

 _Cup! Cup! Cup!_

Chanyeol kembali menciumnya. Berkali-kali. Bibir tipis yang menghantui pikirannya selama seharian ini.

 _Cup! Cup! Cup!_

Sungguh, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bosan dengan bibir manis ini.

"Yeollie~~~" Baekkie mulai meronta setelah kecupan yang kesekian kalinya. Mendorong dada Chanyeol seraya terkikik geli.

Nafas Baekhyun tersengal. Dan Chanyeol senang oleh kenyataan bahwa sepasang matanya nampak berkilau bahagia.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bosan dengan ini semua, Baek."

Chanyeol menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Baekhyun. Memejamkan mata, dan membiarkan nafas tersengal mereka beradu satu sama lain.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan lagi. Cium Baekkie, Yeollie..."

Dan Chanyeol tidak menolaknya. Menarik tubuh Baekkie lebih rapat dalam pangkuannya dan merengkuh bibir mungil itu.

Kali ini dalam sebuah ciuman yang lebih lama. Lembut. Dan begitu manis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baek, sebenarnya hal apa yang kau kemarin bicarakan dengan Yixing?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya polos, lalu tersenyum dengan pipi memerah.

"Yixing bilang, rasa sayang yang sebenarnya ditunjukkan dengan sebuah ciuman di bibir, bukan di pipi! Ia yang menyuruhku mencobanya pada Yeollie. Dan Yeollie tahu? Sepertinya Yixing benar soal hal itu!"

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya tak percaya, namun kemudian terkekeh sesaat setelahnya.

Well, sejujurnya Chanyeol tidak keberatan dengan ajaran Yixing yang satu itu. Mungkin ia harus mengucap terimakasih pada asistennya itu esok pagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's note :**

 **I know this is boring. Boring is my style :)**

 **xo,**

 **mashedpootato**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Little Puppy**

 **A ChanBaek fanfiction story by:**

 **mashedpootato**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Hybrid!Baekhyun, etc.**

 **Pair : Chanbaek**

 **Genre : Fluff (?), Romance (?), General**

 **Rate : T (Bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

 **Warning : ff iseng, jangan dibawa serius. Typos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **4 : A Chance to Believe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Eomma adalah seseorang yang mengajarkan Baekhyun arti cinta._

 _Cinta bukan mengenai menerima sesuatu, namun juga berarti memberi hal yang setimpal dengan sang terkasih._

 _Cinta adalah kebahagiaan, warna, dan cahaya. Namun cinta juga berarti pengorbanan, rasa sakit, dan air mata._

 _Ibu Baekhyun, Lee Hyesun adalah seorang hybrid anjing yang rupawan. Ia adalah sosok yang mewariskan paras cantik yang Baekhyun miliki. Namun terlahir sebagai seorang hybrid, kehidupannya jauh dari kata sempurna. Sepanjang hidupnya dihabiskan untuk berjuang bertahan hidup dalam kengerian perlakuan manusia, menjadikannya makhluk yang tak lebih dari sekedar objek pelampaian hasrat dan emosi._

 _Singkatnya, hari-hari Lee Hyesun bagaikan serangkaian kehidupan di dalam neraka._

 _Hingga seorang pria bertemu dengannya. Berlutut padanya yang terluka, seakan ia bukan seonggok makhluk kotor yang hina._

 _"Hey, namaku Byun Sanghoon. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka?"_

 _Tangan itu terasa hangat. Merengkuh tubuhnya, dan memberinya perlindungan. Satu dari sekian banyak hal yang belum pernah wanita hybrid itu rasakan seumur hidup. Namun siapa yang tahu, bukan hanya paras memukau dan sentuhan lembut yang telah membuat hybrid tersebut jatuh hati, namun juga hatinya yang mulia dan penuh kasih sayang._

 _Keduanya pun jatuh cinta. Sebuah perasaan yang sebagian orang anggap tabu untuk dimiliki seorang manusia dan makhluk hybrid._

 _Karena hybrid tak cukup layak untuk berdiri sejajar dengan manusia._

 _Karena manusia tak seharusnya merendahkan diri tuk menyejajarkan diri dengan kasta yang makhluk hybrid miliki._

 _Namun keduanya tak peduli. Mengabaikan tiap caci maki dan perlawanan dari pihak keluarga sang pria._

 _Dan diatara pertentangan berbagai pihak, seorang bayi hybrid mungil nan cantik terlahir. Byun Baekhyun._

 _Byun Sanghoon dan Lee Hyesun pikir hidup mereka sudah cukup sempurna, terlebih dengan kehadiran sosok malaikat kecil di kehidupan mereka._

 _Namun agaknya tidak begitu bagi beberapa orang._

 _Byun Sanghoon dan Lee Hyesun meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan terencana beberapa hari setelah ulangtahun Baekhyun yang ke enam._

 _Meninggalkan seorang hybrid laki-laki mungil itu seorang diri hidup di dunia._

 _Banyak orang berkata itu adalah sebuah kematian yang konyol. Namun Baekhyun cukup tahu, bahwa kedua orangtuanya meninggal kerena berusaha mempertahankan perasaan cinta antara satu sama lain._

 _Sebuah cinta yang terlarang._

 _Sebuh cinta yang tidak seharusnya dimiliki sepasang manusia dan sesosok hybrid._

 _Dan jika itu memang adalah sebuah kesalahan, Baekhyun berpikir..._

 _Mungkin kini ia telah jatuh pada kesalahan yang serupa..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun."

Suara Chanyeol seketika membangunkan si lelaki hybrid dari lamunannya. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca lebar jendela, mendapati Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakangnya. Ia nampak lelah dengan setelan jas kerja yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, namun senyuman seketika muncul ketika Baekhyun menoleh.

"Kau tidak menjawab panggilanku sejak tadi. Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, membalas senyuman Chanyeol. "Tidak. Baekkie hanya sedang melihat pemandangan di luar. Sore ini begitu cerah." Jawab Baekhyun setengah berbohong.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekatinya, membalik tubuh Baekhyun kembali menghadap ke jendela, dan melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang ramping si hybrid.

"Kau benar, dan ini sangat indah." Lirih Chanyeol, menyusupkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun tanpa benar-benar memperhatikan pemandangan di luar. Chanyeol tersenyum oleh aroma manis strawberry dan vanilla yang menginvasi penciumannya.

"Baek," lirih Chanyeol di leher Baekhyun, membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang geli.

"Aku akan menghadiri sebuah pesta ulang tahun seorang teman. Katakan, apa kau mau menemaniku?"

Baekhyun menaikkan alis, lalu kemudian mencebikkan bibir mungilnya. "Baekkie tidak suka menghadiri acara formal, Yeollie. Lagipula, Baekkie tidak yakin orang-orang akan senang melihat seorang hybrid di sebuah acara semacam itu."

"Omong kosong. Itu adalah pesta ulangtahun teman dekat kami-aku dan Jongdae. Jadi bisa dipastikan ia tidak akan masalah dengan kehadiranmu. Anggap saja kau hadir mewakili undangan Jongdae yang tak bisa datang. Lagipula," Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun menghadapnya, menunduk dan menyandarkan dahinya pada dahi Baekhyun, mengusap lembut sisi pipi sang hybrid dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku butuh kau sebagai teman kencanku malam ini. Apa yang akan orang-orang katakan jika seorang Park Chanyeol datang seorang diri tanpa seseorang di gandengannya malam ini? Hm?"

Baekhyun memandang sepasang mata coklat dan paras mempesona di hadapannya. Lalu kemudian senyuman manis terlukis di bibirnya.

Mungkin Baekhyun sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona seorang Park Chanyeol. Karena bagaimanapun juga, ia tahu ia tak dapat menolak apapun permintaan sang CEO kepadanya. Tidak ketika semuanya diucapkan dengan begitu manis seperti tadi.

"Okey." Jawab Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

Dan sebuah ciuman lembutpun mendarat di bibir mungil sang hybrid.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Angkat kepalamu, Baek. Percayalah, kau nampak mempesona." Bisik Chanyeol lirih di telinga Baekhyun, sementara keduanya melangkah memasuki hall hotel dimana pesta berlangsung.

Baekhyun biasanya akan sulit untuk percaya dengan ucapan semacam itu. Ia tidak percaya, terlebih ketika sebuah telinga anjing mencuat mencolok di antara rambut coklatnya. Namun dengan genggaman erat tangan Chanyeol di sisinya, ia ingin membiarkan dirinya percaya. Ia percaya, kerena Chanyeol yang mengucapkannya.

 _"Oh my God!_ Chanyeol, kau datang!" Sebuah suara nyaring seorang wanita seketika mengalihkan perhatian keduanya, dan tanpa aba-aba seorang wanita muda nan cantik berhambur memeluk tubuh Chanyeol.

Sesaat sang CEO sedikit terkaget oleh pelukan tiba-tiba tersebut, namun kemudian ia tersenyum, memeluk tubuh langsing wanita itu.

"Hai Jieun, _happy birthday."_

Wanita itu tertawa, nyaring dan merdu. "Dasar brengsek, aku kira kau tidak akan hadir seperti Jongdae. Apa kau pikir ini lucu, hah? Kau tidak tahu aku begitu merindukanmu?" Ujar wanita berambut _maroon_ itu dengan nada merajuk.

Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan kekehan, mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap rambut wanita itu dengan penuh perhatian.

"Maafkan aku. Aku berusaha memberikan kejutan untukmu, kau tahu."

Baekhyun memandang semua itu dengan tidak nyaman. Bukan hanya karena kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol nampak begitu perhatian dan lembut pada seseorang, yangmana adalah sebuah pemandangan baru bagi Baekhyun. Namun juga karena Baekhyun merasa tersesat. Untuk sesaat, ia merasa seakan tidak seharusnya berada di tempat itu, pada momen itu. Tangannya terasa dingin dan menggigil tanpa genggaman Chanyeol. Seketika ia merasa begitu gugup dan takut.

"Apa kau datang sendirian? Mana hadiah untukku?" Jieun menggamit lengan Chanyeol. "Ayo, aku akan membawamu ke yang lainnya. Kau mau kue? Ah, kau juga harus mencicipi Red Chateau yang khusus aku siapkan untuk-

"Uh, Jieun." Chanyeol menahan tarikan tangan wanita tersebut. "Sebenarnya aku tidak datang sendirian malam ini."

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, dan dengan cepat si lelaki hybrid berusaha memperbaiki ekspresinya dengan sebuah senyuman sopan.

"Baekhyun, ini Jieun, _tonight's birthday girl._ Dan Jieun, ini Baekhyun, saudara hybrid yang sering Jongdae ceritakan. Kau ingat?"

Jieun sesaat memandang Baekhyun, bibir penuhnya yang berhias lipstick merah sedikit terbuka tanpa mengucap apapun, seakan belum menemukan apa yang harus ia ucapkan. Dan Baekhyun tidak melewatkan bagaimana tatapan wanita cantik itu sesaat terhenti pada kehadiran sepasang telinga anjing di kepalanya.

"A-ahh... Ya. Aku ingat." Jieun melangkah mendekat. "Astaga... Aku sudah banyak mendengar tentang dirimu dari Jongdae, tapi aku sungguh tidak menyangka ternyata kau semanis ini."

Jika boleh jujur, Baekhyun sedikit tidak nyaman dengan sentuhan Jieun di pipinya. Namun ia memilih untuk tidak berkomentar.

 _"Happy birthday,_ Jieun. Ini... hadiah dari Yeollie dan Bekkie untuk Jieun."

"Baekhyun membantuku memilihkan hadiah yang cocok untukmu sebelum kami datang kemari. Semoga kau suka Jieun-ah." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

Jieun memandang sesaat sekotak kado hitam kecil berhias pita emas di tangan Baekhyun, lalu meraihnya dengan sebuah senyuman cantik di bibirnya.

"Tentu saja aku akan suka. Terimakasih Chanyeol! Dan Baekhyun tentu saja. Baiklah, haruskah kita ke dalam dan bertemu yang lainnya sekarang?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, meraih tangan Baekhyun dalam genggamannya dan tersenyum pada si lelaki hybrid. "Tentu."

Sepanjang acara, tatapan Jieun tak dapat teralih dari gestur posesif yang Chanyeol berikan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika Chanyeol disebut menelantarkan Baekhyun seorang diri di keramaian pesta, maka hal itu tidaklah benar. Chanyeol hanya sibuk dengan bertemu dengan berbagai teman lama, dan Jieun juga menyibukkannya membawa ia kesana-kemari.

Dan karena itulah Baekhyun harus terduduk sendiri di salah satu meja tamu. Merasa bingung dan kesepian, seraya memakan sepotong red velvet di hadapannya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Hai, Baekhyun. Boleh kita bicara sebentar?" Jieun seketika muncul di sebelahnya, menduduki kursi kosong di sisinya tanpa menunggu persetujuan.

Baekhyun sedikit kaget, dan dengan reflek pandangannya seketika teralih pada Chanyeol. Namun lelaki tinggi itu tengah sibuk mengobrol dengan beberapa tamu, nampak tenggelam dalam topik pembicaraan.

"Itu adalah ayahku." Jieun mengedikkan dagu pada pria paruh baya yang tengah mengobrol dengan Chanyeol. "Bukankah Chanyeol begitu hebat? Ayahku adalah seseorang yang sangat keras dan sulit percaya dengan orang lain. Tapi Chanyeol," Jieun meletakkan dagu ke telapak tangannya. "Ia sungguh tahu cara mengambil hati kedua orangtuaku."

Baekhyun memperhatikan objek pembicaraan Jiuen. Dan ya, Baekhyun mengakui bagaimana Chanyeol nampak begitu dekat dengan keduanya.

 _"So,_ Baekhyun. Ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa datang kemari dengan Chanyeol."

"Baekkie tinggal bersama Chanyeol. Jongdae yang menitipkan Baekkie padanya selama ia pergi." Baekhyun memandang sesaat tatapan yang Jieun berikan, dan seketika ia merasa dirinya harus cukup berani untuk mengucap sesuatu. "Dan Yeollie meminta Baekkie untuk menjadi teman kencannya malam ini."

Baekhyun memberikan sebuah senyuman singkat di akhir kalimatnya, dan itu cukup untuk menyingkirkan senyuman di bibir Jieun untuk sesaat.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong terimakasih untuk kadonya. Aku sangat menyukai gelang yang kau pilihkan." Jieun menunjukkan tangan kanannya, dimana sebuah gelang white gold melingkar di lengannya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, berusaha tersenyum meski merasa tak nyaman dengan kehadiran Jieun di dekatnya. Ada sesuatu dari tatapan tajam wanita itu yang tidak Baekhyun pahami, yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Tangan Baekhyun menggenggam lengannya sendiri, mengusap gelang di pergelangan tangannya tanpa sadar.

Jieun tak melewatkan gestur spontan itu.

"Chanyeol bilang ia pernah memesankan gelang yang didesainnya khusus untukmu di toko yang sama. Karena itulah kalian membelikan hadiahku di toko tersebut. Apa itu benar?"

Baekhyun sedikit kaget oleh fakta bahwa Chanyeol menceritakan hal tersebut pada orang lain. Pipinya merona malu, "Y-ya..."

"Ah... Kau pasti cukup istimewa bagi Chanyeol hingga ia memberikan hadiah semacam itu untukmu." Jieun tersenyum, namun kemudian ekspresinya berubah seakan ragu. "Ummm, atau mungkin tidak. Bagaimanapun juga kau hanya hybrid keluarga Kim yang dititipkan padanya sementara waktu, bukankah begitu?"

Bibir Baekhyun mencebik oleh ucapan Jieun. "Tidak. Yeollie menganggap Baekkie istimewa. Yeollie sendiri yang berkata begitu."

Jieun terkekeh nyaring oleh jawaban itu. Seakan semua yang Baekhyun ucapkan begitu lucu. Seakan itu tak lebih hanya sebuah lelucon di telinganya.

"Hai Baek, apa kau mengerti... Apa itu artinya cinta?" Jieun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun, menatap langsung ke mata si hybrid.

Baekhyun sedikit terkaget dengan pertanyaan yang Jieun lontarkan, namun ia jauh lebih kaget dengan apa yang wanita itu katakan setelahnya.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Chanyeol, Baekhyun-ah. Aku bisa melihatnya jelas. Dan kau tahu mengapa?" Jieun tersenyum manis. Amat sangat manis hingga bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang oleh rasa takut. "Karena aku juga menyukainya. Ah bukan. Lebih tepatnya; aku mencintai Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menelan ludah, matanya teralih sesaat pada Chanyeol di seberang ruangan. Berharap pria itu menyadari ketidaknyamannan Baekhyun di tempat itu, dan membawanya pergi. Namun Chanyeol bahkan tidak memandangnya, terlalu sibuk dengan tamu undangan yang lain.

"B-Baekkie-" hybrid itu menelan ludah, memejamkan mata seaaat, menarik nafas, untuk kemudian memadang balik wanita di hadapannya itu. "Baekkie mencintai Yeollie. Dan Baekkie tahu Yeollie mencintai Baekkie dengan sama besarnya."

Sejujurnya Jieun tidak menyangka akan mendapat jawaban semacam itu. Ia mengira lelaki hybrid itu akan ketakutan, mundur oleh apa yang Jieun ucapkan kepadanya. Namun untuk mendapat jawaban berani nan naif semacam itu, Jieun sama sekali tak mengira. Dan sedikitpun ia tak menyukai hal itu.

"Baekhyun, kau hanyalah seorang hybrid. Apa kau tahu apa itu cinta? Dan terlebih, cinta pada seorang manusia?"

Jieun adalah sahabat Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun tidak ingin menyakitinya. Namun ia tidak bisa mengelak, apa yang wanita itu ucapkan begitu menyakiti hatinya.

"Cinta adalah cinta. Apakah itu ada bedanya? Tidak ada yang salah dengan menyayangi seseorang, begitu juga dengan perasaan Baekkie pada Yeollie."

Sudut bibir Jieun berkedut oleh jawaban lantang itu. Sedikit demi sedikit topeng senyuman itu runtuh dari wajahnya, berganti dengan ekspresi jijik dan benci.

"Cinta berbeda dengan rasa suka. Cinta berarti berusaha memantaskan dirimu dengan orang kau cintai tersebut. Dengar Baek, Chanyeol adalah seorang pria penting. Jauh lebih penting dari apa yang kau tahu. Dan... Apa kau yakin kau bisa melakukannya? Mencintai seorang Park Chanyeol?" Jieun memasang wajah seakan mengkasihani hybrid di hadapannya. "Cinta adalah mengenai kepercayaan. Dan katakan padaku, Baekhyun. Apa kau cukup layak untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan Chanyeol dibandingkan diriku?"

"Ya." Jawab Baekhyun pendek, meski dengan tubuh yang menggigil ketakutan.

Jieun menyeringai, sadar bahwa ia akan memenangkan semua ini. "Kalau begitu, buktikan."

Dengan sebuah gerakan cepat, Jieun menarik gelang di pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkesiap oleh rasa sakit yang menggores lengannya. Gelang tersebut putus, dan kini berada di dalam genggaman Jieun.

"Kembalikan padaku." Desis Baekhyun berusaha meraihnya.

Namun alih-alih menuruti ucapan Baekhyun, Jieun meraih garpu di atas meja. Sebuah seringai menjalar di bibirnya.

"Kita lihat apa yang terjadi, Byun Baekhyun."

Dan dalam sebuah gerakan cepat, Jieun membawa ujung runcing garpu perak itu ke pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Menancapkkannya dalam-dalam ke lengannya dengan sebuah jeritan keras yang menyakitkan.

Darah keluar dari luka yang ditimbulkan, dan Baekhyun bergidik ketakutan.

 _Apa... Yang terjadi?_

 **"JIEUN!"**

Sebuah suara membuat Baekhyun menoleh, dan sebelum ia memahami apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol sudah berhambur ke meja mereka, meraih tubuh Jieun yang gemetaran dengan luka berdarah di tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Ia meraih tangan wanita tersebut, dan membawa wanita yang nampak ketakunan itu ke dalam pelukannya, berusaha menenangkannya. Kerumunan mulai menghampiri mereka. Memberi intruksi untuk memanggil dokter dan petugas kesehatan.

"C-Chanyeol..." Jieun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Chanyeol. "A-aku hanya bermaksud menemani Baekhyunie. Ia nampak sendirian dan kesepian. Kami mengobrol, dan aku hanya bermaksud melihat gelang yang Baekhyun punya. T-tapi ia mendorongku dan melukaiku. A-aku sungguh tidak tahu Baekhyunie akan bereaksi seperti itu, Chanyeol..." Tubuh Jieun menggigil, dan Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya lebih erat ke tubuh wanita tersebut.

Chanyeol sesaat memandang Baekhyun, seakan meminta penjelasan atas semua yang terjadi. Namun Baekhyun terlalu kaget untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Ia tidak mengerti.

Ia sungguh tidak mengerti.

Dan segera setelah Jieun dibawa oleh petugas keseatan yang datang, apa yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah mencengkeram lengan Baekhyun. Hybrid itu memekik oleh luka gores di tangannya dan genggaman erat Chanyeol. Tetapi lelaki tinggi itu tak peduli, membawanya jauh dari keramaian untuk kemudian memojokkannya, meminta penjelasan langsung kepadanya.

"Baekhyun. Ada apa denganmu, hah?" Chanyeol memandangnya dengan tak percaya. "Aku tahu mungkin kau merasa tidak nyaman, Baek.. Aku tahu kau tidak terbiasa dengan suasana semacam ini. Tapi kau tidak seharusnya melakukan hal tersebut pada Jieun! Kau melukainya!"

 _Baekkie... Melukainya...?_

 _Tapi mengapa Baekkie merasakan sakit di dada Baekkie? Jika memang Baekkie yang melukai Jiuen, lantas mengapa justru Baekkie yang merasakan sakit, Yeollie?_

Baekhyun memandang ke sekeliling. Semuanya seakan berputar, dan semua mata memandang aneh ke arahnya. Semuanya menyalahkannya.

 _Baekkie tidak seharusnya berada di sini..._

"Tidak..."

 _Baekkie tidak melakukannya._

"Baek, ini sudah keterlaluan-

 _ **"Cinta adalah mengenai kepercayaan. Dan katakan padaku, Baekhyun, apa kau cukup layak untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan Chanyeol?"**_

Ucapan Jieun menggaung bertubi-tubi di pendengaran Baekhyun, dan Bakhyun menggeleng, berusaha menyingkirkan itu semua dari kepalanya.

Ini berbeda dengan insiden perkelahian di restoran beberapa hari yang lalu. Ini berbeda, karena kali ini alih-alih berada di pihak Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru menyalahkannya.

"Baekkie ingin pulang." Lirih lelaki hybrid itu parau.

Ia menyerah. Dan satu-satunya hal yang ingin Baekhyun lakukan hanya pergi dari tempat ini.

"Tidak. Apa yang akan kau lakukan adalah kembali ke sana, dan meminta maaf kepada Jiuen, atau kita tidak akan pulang sama sekali." Chanyeol berujar tegas.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol. Dan semua kebenaran sudah akan keluar dari bibirnya ketika sebuah pemikiran terlintas di benaknya.

 _Yeollie tidak akan percaya._

Ia hanya seorang hybrid rendahan. Jadi sudah selayaknya bagi Chanyeol untuk tidak percaya.

"Baek!"

Dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanya melarikan diri. Ia ingin lari sejauh mungkin, menghindar dari rasa sakit itu. Namun hanya dalam waktu sekejap Chanyeol sudah berhasil mengejarnya. Menahan tubuhnya untuk semakin menjauh.

 **"Lepaskan! Lepaskan, Baekkie!"**

Tubuh hybrid itu meronta. Sekuat tenaga berusaha melepaskan diri. Chanyeol menarik nafas, dan mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ke pundaknya selayaknya sekarung beras.

 **"No! Turunkan Baekkie!"**

Tapi Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan semua ucapan itu. Membawa lelaki hybrid itu ke dalam mobil untuk segera pulang menuju rumah.

Selama perjalanan, Chanyeol berusaha mengabaikan bagaimana Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri dengan begitu kuat, beringsut sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya, Dae. Ya, aku sudah menghubungi Jieun, dan ia tidak mempermasalahkan semua itu. Ia hanya sedikit kaget dengan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan padanya. Ia bahkan mengkhawatirkan keadaan Baekhyun saat ini."

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya, menggenggam ponsel di telinganya seraya berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kamar, dimana seorang hybrid mengurung diri dan menolak untuk membukakan pintu.

"Ya, ia mengurung dirinya di kamar saat ini. Sebaiknya kau menghubungi Jieun untuk menjelaskan semuanya, dan mungkin menyampaikan perminta maaf. Dan Jongdae," Chanyeol masih memandang pintu kamar yang tertutup dengan khawatir. "Sebaiknya kau juga menghubungi Baekhyun dan berbicara padanya. Bagaimanapun juga ia sudah keterlaluan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mendengar semuanya.

Baekhyun mendengar setiap kata dalam obrolan Chanyeol pada Jongdae di sambungan telepon. Bagaimana Chanyeol kecewa dan menyalahkan Baekhyun mengenai apa yang terjadi, serta bagaimana pria tersebut berada di pihak Jieun alih-alih di pihak sang hybrid.

Ya. Pada akhirnya apa yang Jieun katakan terbukti benar. Pada akhirnya ia tetap hanyalah seorang lelaki hybrid dengan strata yang begitu rendah. Amat sangat rendah mungkin, hingga Chanyeol bahkan tak rela memberikan kepercayaannya kepada Baekhyun.

Cinta adalah mengenai kepercayaan. Namun apakah itu bisa disebut cinta ketika kepercayaan hanya diberikan sepihak tanpa bisa terbalas?

Ponsel Baekhyun berdering.

 _Incoming call. Jongdae._

Mata Baekhyun melebar, meraih panggilan itu dengan tergesa. Jika ada seseorang yang akan percaya padanya, ia yakin itu adalah Jongdae. Ikatan keduanya sudah seperti saudara sedarah, dan Baekhyun hanya perlu mengatakan segalanya dengan jujur untuk membuat Jongdae percaya. Ia yakin itu.

"Jongd-

"Minta maaf padanya, Byun Baekhyun."

Kalimat Baekhyun seketika tertahan di kerongkongannya begitu mendengar nada dingin yang Jongdae ucapkan. Dan ia memanggilnya dengan 'Byun Baekhyun'. Jongdae hanya memanggil dengan nama lengkapnya jika ia begitu serius. Atau mungkin amat sangat marah.

"Dengar, Baek. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirmu. Aku baru saja menghubungi Jieun, dan kau tahu apa? Ia sangat trauma dengan apa yang kau lakukan padanya! _For damn sake,_ Byun Baekhyun. Ini adalah hari ulangtahunnya, dan kau membuatnya trauma dengan kelakukan kekanakanmu yang keterlaluan! Dan kau tahu apa? Ia bahkan khawatir padamu. Ia menanyakan kondisimu, dan meminta kami; sahabatnya, untuk tidak terlalu keras padamu."

 _Tidak._

 _Baekkie tidak melakukannya, Jongdaeya..._

Namun semuanya itu gagal terucap.

"Baek, katakan maaf padanya. Itu tidak akan sulit. Bahkan mungkin Jieun telah memaafkanmu, tapi kau tetap harus mengucapkannya." Jongdae terdengar lelah. Dan hati Baekhyun hancur mendengar semua itu.

 _Maaf._

 _Maafkan Baekkie..._

 _Maaf karena Baekkie bahkan tak cukup layak untuk mendapatkan kepercayaanmu... Dan juga Chanyeol..._

 _Maaf..._

Dan Baekhyun menutup sambungan. Tepat sebelum isak tangis yang ia tahan sedari tadi lolos dari bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol terbangun tengah malam. Pukul 11.56.

Ia sangat lelah, dan agaknya ia telah jatuh tertidur di sofa sedari tadi. Dan ketika itulah Chanyeol teringat oleh hybrid mungil yang masih merajuk di dalam kamar.

"Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu, namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari dalam kamar. Ia meraih kenop pintu, dan betapa kagetnya ia ketika mengetahui pintunya tak lagi dikunci. Namun apa yang lebih mengagetkannya adalah kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun tidak ada di dalam maupun di ruangan manapun.

Chanyeol berlari ke pintu depan.

Dan ketika itulah ia tersadar. Sepatu sneakers yang biasa Baekhyun kenakan nampak tidak ada di rak, serta kunci pintu depan nampak terbuka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun meyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela taksi. Tatapannya terpaku pada sebuah pesan singkat di ponselnya.

 **From: unknown number**

 **Message: Aku meminta nomormu dari Chanyeol, dan ia memberikannya padaku. Datanglah ke alamat yang aku kirimkan, dan kau akan mendapatkan gelangmu kembali. Dan juga, bukankah kau berhutang ucapan 'maaf' padaku, Byun Baekhyun?**

Taksi terhenti, dan Baekhyun memandang keluar.

Baekhyun melakukan ini demi mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan orang-orang yang ia anggap berarti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eomma, bukankah apa yang Baekkie lakukan ini begitu bodoh?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- T B C -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's note:**

 **Chapter ini rada angsty kalo dibanding sama yang biasanya, dan aku hanya berharap chapter pendek ini cukup ngefeel buat kalian :)**

 **Sebenernya chapter 4 lebih panjang dari ini, tapi aku memutuskan buat membaginya jadi dua, dan memposting setengahnya di chapter 5. Btw, chapter depan kayaknya aku bakal ubah rate ff ini jadi M, berhubung akan ada mature content yang bakal aku munculkan.**

 **Tinggal 1 atau 2 chapter lagi hingga ff ini tamat. Soalnya sejak awal aku emang enggak berencana bikin plot yang panjang. Doakan aja aku bisa fast update for the next chapter, okay :)**

 **Special thanks for all of my dear readers yang udah ngasih aku semangat dan meyakinkan aku bahwa tulisan aku ini cukup layak untuk dibaca. I love you ❤**

 **Xo,**

 **mashedpootato**

 **Ps : Don't forget to vote for EXO! Every vote is counted and means a lot, Aeris! Fighting!**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Little Puppy**

 **A ChanBaek fanfiction story by:**

 **mashedpootato**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Hybrid!Baekhyun,** **Kim Jongdae, Song Jieun (OC),** **etc.**

 **Pair : Chanbaek** **(HunHan as cameo)**

 **Genre : Fluff** **,** **Romance** **,** **General**

 **Rate :** **M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **5 : A Forbidden Feeling Called Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

Pada chapter ini, aku menaikkan rating ff ini menjadi M karena mature content yang ada di dalamnya (sex scene; including bareback, multiple orgasm, a little bit of orgasm denial, and word of profanities).

Tolong skip parts tersebut jika anda merasa tidak nyaman dengan konten yang ada.

Enjoy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"_ Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri, melayangkan pukulannya ke setir mobil dengan berkali-kali. Ia begitu marah. Amat sangat marah pada dirinya sendiri, membayangkan kemungkinan apa yang bisa terjadi pada Baekhyun di luar sana. Ia tidak tahu dimana lelaki hybrid itu berada, dan kenyataan itu menakuti hatinya lebih dari apapun.

Dalam keadaan genting seperti ini Jongdae justru memutuskan untuk tidak dapat dihubungi. Chanyeol telah mencoba menghubunginya berkali-kali, namun panggilan tersebut langsung teralih pada voice mail. Sungguh, jika sampai terjadi pada Baekhyun, bukan hanya Jongdae yang tidak akan memaafkannya, namun juga dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol tidak tahu hal apa yang membuatnya mengambil kesimpulan, namun ia memiliki firasat kepergian Baekhyun pasti ada kaitannya pada permasalahan dengan Jieun beberapa saat lalu. Namun ketika Chanyeol menghubungi Jieun, sahabatnya itupun tidak sedetikpun mengangkat panggilannya.

"Kumohon, kumohon, kumohon- Mr. Song!"

 _"Chanyeol. Ada apa kau menelepon malam-malam begini, nak?"_ Ayah Jieun terdengar serak, dan Chanyeol tidak sedikitpun merasa bersalah telah membangunkan tidur pria tua tersebut dengan panggilan telepon selarut ini.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, sir. Tapi sesuatu terjadi. Baekhyun menghilang, dan saya hanya teringat oleh kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Saya ingin memastikan bahwa ia tidak bersama Jieun saat ini-

Mr. Song menghela nafas panjang, seakan merasa tak nyaman kala Chanyeol membawa topik itu kembali ke permukaan. _"Chanyeol, hybrid itu melukai putri kami, dan apa kau pikir kami akan membiarkannya mendekati Jieun lagi? Hybrid itu butuh dilatih. Ia memiliki naluri hewan yang terbukti membahayakan bagi orang disekitarnya. Jadi dengar Chanyeol, kami sangat menyayangimu selayaknya putra kami sendiri, tapi kami harus bilang bahwa kami tidak menyukai hybrid itu."_

"Mr. Song, tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat saya kepada anda, biarkan saya mencari tahu keberadaannya. Saya yakin ada beberapa hal yang merupakan kesalahpahaman. Baekhyun tidak biasanya seperti itu, jadi saya mohon bantuan anda. Paling tidak saya ingin memastikan ia ada bersama Jieun ataukah tidak saat ini."

Ini sulit. Amat sangat sulit. Tapi Chanyeol akan lakukan apapun jika itu berarti mampu membawa pulang Baekhyun dan memastikan ia baik-baik saja.

"Saya mohon, sir."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak percaya kau sungguh-sungguh datang, Baekhyun-ah." Jieun tersenyum manis, melingkarkan lengan kurusnya pada bahu si lelaki hybrid dan membawanya masuk ke dalam bar selayaknya seorang sahabat dekat.

"Apa kau mau minum? Sesuatu yang kuat? Apa kau suka alkohol, Baekhyunie?" Wanita itu menyodorkan gelas wine di tangannya ke arah wajah Baekhyun. Lelaki hybrid itu menggeleng, berjengit oleh aroma alkohol yang terlalu pekat. Ia tidak menyukai alkohol, dan ia juga tidak menyukai keramaian. Jadi perpaduan antara keduanya sama sekali bukanlah sesuatu yang baik baginya.

Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuh Jieun darinya. "A-aku datang kemari untuk mendapatkan kembali gelangku." Ujarnya lirih, berharap Jieun bisa mendengarnya di antara dentuman keras suara musik bass di lantai dansa.

Jaeun mengangkat satu alisnya, "Ah, maksudmu benda ini?" Ia menggoyangkan tangannya. Tersenyum ketika Baekhyun mengenali gelangnya yang kini melingkar di pergelangan tangan Jieun yang berbalut perban.

"Y-ya. Kembalikan itu padaku." Jawab Baekhyun pelan.

Jieun tersenyum licik. "Baiklah. Kemari dan ambillah, anjing kecil."

Baekhyun menatap wanita itu ragu. Pandangannya kemudian teralih pada gelang di lengan Jieun yang terulur.

Baekhyun akan mengambilnya. Ia akan mengambil gelangnya kembali, dan setelah itu kembali pulang sebelum Chanyeol menyadari kepergiannya. Tangan Baekhyun terulur, namun ketika ia baru melangkah mendekat, ia menemukan dirinya didorong dengan begitu kuat ke belakang.

Baekhyun memekik, dan sebelum ia menyadari segalanya, tubuhnya sudah terbanting ke lantai, menabrak meja minum di belakangnya hingga jatuh berantakan. Ia merintih, dan orang-orang menjerit dan melihat keributan itu dengan kaget.

"Kenapa..." Lirih Jieun.

Baekhyun berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya. Dan tak jauh di depannya, ia melihat wanita itu menatapnya nyalang dengan senyuman pahit.

"KENAPA KAU SANGAT ISTIMEWA BAGI CHANYEOL, HAH?!" Wanita itu berteriak, amat sangat keras, seakan-akan suara itu bukan berasal dari kerongkongannya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, merayap mundur tiap kali wanita itu mengambil langkah maju.

Wanita itu tersenyum sinis, seakan menikmati ekspresi ketakutan yang ada di mata Baekhyun. "Aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti itu, Baekhyun-ah. Itu adalah hari ulang tahunku, dan kami sudah begitu lama tidak bertemu satu sama lain. Tapi kau tahu? Apa yang dia bicarakan padaku hanya tentang seorang hybrid yang dititipkan Jongdae padanya! Berbicara tentang seseorang seakan-akan ia begitu berarti baginya! Chanyeol seharusnya melakukan itu padaku! Bukan pada hewan busuk kotor sepertimu!"

Jieun meraih sebotol wine yang ada di dekatnya, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi sebelum membantingnya ke atas lantai. Baekhyun menjerit takut, berusaha beringsut sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan Jieun yang mendekat ke arahnya.

Beberapa orang mencoba menahan Jieun, tapi wanita itu terus meronta. Ia berteriak, melemparkan benda-benda di dekatnya dengan teriakan histeris.

Baekhyun ketakutan. Amat sangat takut. Hiruk pikuk itu membuatnya bingung. Suara-suara keras serta aroma pekat alkohol dan rokok di udara membuatnya terasa mual dan sakit.

 _Panas_.

Ini terlalu panas.

Ia ingin keluar, ia ingin pergi dari tempat itu.

Baekhyun mencoba bangkit berdiri, tapi seketika ia terjatuh kembali tanpa berdaya. Kakinya seakan kehilangan kekuatannya. Tubuhnya terasa lemah, dan rasa panas dalam tubuhnya terus terasa. Menyebar dari pusat dirinya, membuatnya gelisah dan tak nyaman.

Ia tahu perasaan ini.

 _Tidak._

 _Tidak, ini tidak mungkin terjadi di saat seperti ini..._

 _"Oh, my, God._ Liat dirimu..." Jieun tersenyum lebar seakan menyadari sesuatu. "Apa kau... Sedang memasuki masa heat-mu?"

Baeknyun tersengal. Memandang Jieun mendekat di antara pandangannya yang mulai berkabut.

"Kemarilah. Biarkan aku membantumu." Jieun mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyuman dibuat-buat.

Baekhyun menepis cepat tangan Jieun darinya. Ia takut wanita itu akan berbuat buruk padanya. Ia merasa sangat lemah dan kesakitan, dan hal yang paling tidak ia harapkan adalah seseorang memanfaatkan kondisi dirinya yang seperti ini.

"Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Chanyeol begitu menganggapmu istimewa." Jieun berlutut di hadapannya, dan Baekhyun menggeliat sejauh mungkin darinya. "Apa kau membiarkannya menidurimu sepanjang waktu, Baekhyunnie? Aku dengar hybrid adalah mesin seks yang sangat hebat. Tidak kaget kau bisa menjilat perhatian Chanyeol dengan begitu baik. Aku lupa hybrid adalah pelacur yang handal..."

Jieun meraih rambut Baekhyun dengan sentakan kasar, membuat si hybrid memekik kesakitan.

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan deru nafasnya yang masih tidak beraturan. Pandangannya berkabut, dan dorongan birahi semakin menguasai dirinya; membuatnya menggeliat tak nyaman.

Ia ingin seseorang menyentuhnya.

Ia ingin seseorang melakukan seks dengannya.

 _Chanyeol..._

Ia menginginkan Chanyeolie nya...

"Hey nona, lepaskan tanganmu darinya!" Sebuah suara asing dari kerumunan terdengar, dan seorang hybrid kucing berambut pirang berlari mendekat, dan berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat sekelilingnya dengan jelas, namun ia melihat sosok lain berusaha menjauhkan Jieun darinya.

"Hey, kau bisa mendengarku?" Tanya hybrid kucing itu lembut, berhati-hati untuk tidak mengagetkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merintih, tangannya menggapai lengan si hybrid kucing seraya bergumam meminta pertolongan.

 _"It's okay._ Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini, oke? Sehun-ssi, bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Apa ia baik-baik saja?" Sebuah suara laki-laki lain terdengar, namun pandangan Baekhyun sudah terlanjur memudar untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Rasa sakit menguasai dirinya, dan ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain kecuali keinginan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Apa yang kalian pikir akan lakukan, hah?!" Jieun mendorong tubuh mungil si hybrid kucing yang tengah berusaha membawa Baekhyun bangkit berdiri.

 _"Hey, hey, hey, easy there, nona._ Kau menyakitinya." Pria tinggi tinggi bernama Sehun itu berusaha menghalangi Jieun untuk mendekat. "Ia sedang sakit, kau tahu."

"Kalian pikir kalian siapa, hah?! Berhenti mengurusi urusanku dengan lelaki anjing ini! Kalian tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini se-

"Hentikan, Jieun-ah." Ujar sebuah suara yang seketika membuat wanita itu membeku. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Chanyeol nampak sangat marah. Sebuah ekspresi yang bahkan tak sekalipun Jieun bayangkan akan ia terima seumur hidupnya.

Seakan Chanyeol telah berada di titik akhir kesabarannya dan siap melayangkan pukulan padanya kapan saja.

"Chanyeol. B-bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di-

Chanyeol berdecih muak.

"Tanyakan itu pada kedua orangtuamu yang jauh lebih percaya kepadaku, daripadamu. Tanyakan itu pada kebohonganmu. Aku bersumpah, Song Jieun. Aku bersumpah aku sudah akan melakukan hal buruk padamu saat ini jika saja aku tidak mengingat persahabatan yang pernah ada di antara kita."

Chanyeol memandang orang-orang asing di hadapannya dengan nyalang, membuat mereka dengan ketakutan memberikan ruang baginya untuk mendekat. Namun kemudian pandangannya teralih oleh sosok yang ada tak jauh darinya. Baekhyun tergeletak di ujung ruangan, tubuhnya menggigil dengan keringat dingin keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun-" Chanyeol berlari menuju Baekhyun dengan panik, meraih tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Hey, _baby._ Apa yang terjadi padamu? Baek, kumohon jawab aku."

"Sir-

Chanyeol menoleh, dan ketika itulah Chanyeol baru menyadari dua sosok orang di dekatnya. Seorang pria jangkung berkulit pucat, dan hybrid kucing berambut pirang.

"Apa anda... Mengenal hybrid ini...?" Hybrid kucing itu bertanya ragu.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya. Aku seharusnya menjaganya, namun sesuatu terjadi dan ia menghilang begitu saja-

"Kalau begitu anda harus segera menbawanya pulang, tuan. Ia sedang mengalami masa heat nya. Ini tidak akan baik jika ia dibiarkan berada di tempat terbuka dan ramai seperti ini." Ujar si hybrid khawatir.

Chanyeol terdiam tak mengerti. _Heat...?_

Baekhyun tengah mengalami masa heat?

Chanyeol memandang tubuh lelaki hybrid anjing di pelukannya. Ia nampak kesakitan dengan wajah merona merah, sepasang telinga anjing yang terkulai, dan keringat dingin yang bercucuran. Ia menggeliat pelan, dan mata keduanya bertemu sesaat untuk pertama kalinya sejak Chanyeol tiba di bar itu.

"Yeollie..." Lirih Baekhyun, lengan terulur dan melingkar erat pada leher pria yang lebih tinggi. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Baekkie..." Baekhyun mulai terisak oleh siksaan birahi yang membuncah di dalam dirinya.

Chanyeol mengecup wajahnya sayang, dan membawa si hybrid ke dalam gendongan tangan.

 _"It's okay, Baek._ Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Bisik Chanyeol lembut.

Dua orang asing tadi; hybrid kucing bernama Luhan serta tuannya yang bernama Sehun, menolong Chanyeol untuk membawanya keluar dari tempat itu.

"Sepertinya ia meminum obat suppressant." Ujar Luhan sebelum Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobilnya. "Obat suppressant membantu hybrid untuk mengurangi peningkatan hormon ketika heat terjadi, dan sepertinya ia meminum obat tersebut dengan rutin untuk berjaga-jaga. Karena itulah hormonnya terlalu stabil untuk sebuah serangan heat yang tiba-tiba. Namun begitu, hormonnya akan tetap meningkat seiring berjalannya waktu, Chanyeol-ssi. Jadi saya harap anda segera membawanya pulang; dan _merawatnya."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Please Jongdae, Jongdae, Jongdae..." Chanyeol berjalan mondar-mandir dengan ponsel menempel di telinganya. Berharap nada tunggu panggilan akan segera berhenti dan berganti dengan jawaban sahabatnya.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol masih bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun yang melenguh dengan gelisah dari ruang kamarnya yang tertutup. Baekhyun sudah meminum kembali obat penurun hormonnya, namun Chanyeol tetap merasa khawatir oleh rintih dan jeritan sakit yang ia teriakkan.

"Ahhhh!"

Baekhyun melenguh keras, dan Chanyeol menggeram dengan frustrasi. Ia sungguh tak tega, terlebih ketika ia bisa mendengar suara isakan tangis samar setelahnya.

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang, lalu dengan pelan dan hati-hati ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

Di sana, di atas ranjang putih miliknya Baekhyun berbaring, meringkuk dengan tubuh yang menggigil dan bergerak gelisah. Satu tangannya mencengkeram bagian bawah perutnya, tempat dimana ia bisa merasakan hormonnya meluap-luap membanjiri tubuhnya. Sementara tangan yang satu mencengkeram kain seprei putih ranjang dengan begitu erat.

"Baek," ujar Chanyeol lembut, mengusap pelan rambut Baekhyun yang basah oleh keringat.

"Hey, Baekhyun.. Kau bisa mendengarku?" Elusan Chanyeol turun menuju pipi dengan pelan, berharap dapat mengalihkan rasa sakit yang sedang hybrid itu rasakan.

"Eungh... Yeollie..." Lirih Baekhyun pelan, keringat dingin bercucuran dengan nafas tersengal dari bibir tipisnya yang terbuka.

Chanyeol terpesona oleh pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia terbiasa oleh Baekhyun yang menunjukkan sisi polos dan innocent, jadi semua pemandangan ini begitu asing sekaligus baru baginya. Baekhyun nampak begitu seksi dengan bibir merah jambunya yang separuh terbuka, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa mengelak bahwa semua itu membuat dirinya terangsang.

"Chanyeol, please..." Baekhyun merintih untuk yang kesekian kalinya, meraih tubuh Chanyeol semakin dekat; berusaha mendapatkan sebanyak mungkin kontak yang dapat sedikit memuaskan dirinya.

Chanyeol, menggeleng pelan. Sedikit menjauhkan diri untuk memberikan kecupan pelan di dahinya yang basah.

"Baek, apa yang kau inginkan. Apa yang kau inginkan agar aku bisa membantumu, _baby?_ "

Baekhyun mendesah dan merintih pelan. _"_ _Touch me._ _.._ _Please, Yeollie... Touch me..."_

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, dengan jemarinya yang lentik berusaha membuka kancing kemeja yang Chanyeol kenakan dengan terburu-buru.

Ia telah berhasil melucuti hampir semua kancing yang ada, hingga tangan Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"Aku takut kau akan menyesali semua ini, Baek. Kumohon, jangan kau coba bermain dengan ini semua." Bisik Chanyeol memohon.

Dengan perlahan lelaki yang lebih tinggi menundukkan kepalanya, mengecup lembut bibir Baekhyun, berkali-kali, terus turun hingga ia sampai di ceruk leher Baekhyun, tepat di area tulang selangkanya.

"Aku takut kau akan menyesal telah memintaku melakukannya." Satu kecupan. "Aku takut aku tidak akan bisa berhenti jika kau mengijinkanku sedikit saja, Baek." Dua kecupan; hingga kemudian disusul dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang lainnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "T-tapi Baekkie menginginkannya..." Lirih Baekhyun terisak. "B-baekkie hanya ingin Yeollie... Please..."

"Oh, Baek..." Chanyeol memagut lembut leher Baekhyun, memberinya sebuah gigitan pelan.

Baekhyun melenguh oleh rasa sakit dan nikmat yang menjalar menuruni tubuhnya, menjerit oleh sensasi kenikmatan yang baru pertama kali dialaminya.

Chanyeol memandang wajah Baekhyun, tangannya terulur untuk merengkuh wajah itu, mengecup dahinya, turun hingga bibirnya.

"Kau menginginkan ini?" Bisik Chanyeol. Pria itu melumat bibir manis itu, menghisap, dan mengulumnya hingga merah merekah.

Baekhyun mengangguk diantara ciuman intens tersebut, dengan tersengal berusaha mencuri nafas di sela-sela permainan mereka.

"Angkat tanganmu, Baek..." Bisik Chanyeol di telinga si hybrid. Terdengar begitu berat dan mendominasi.

Dan Baekhyun, dengan patuh menuruti semua perintah sang dominan, mengangkat kedua tangannya. Sebuah lenguhan lolos dari bibirnya ketika ia merasakan tangan hangat Chanyeol masuk menelusuri bawah kemejanya, menyentuh tiap inci tubuh yang dapat diraihnya.

"Eungh... Yeollieh..." Baekhyun menghentakkan pinggulnya ke atas, berusaha mendapatkan kenikmatan dari gesekan pada selangkangan Chanyeol yang membesar.

Chanyeol menggeram, dan satu tangannya turun mencengkeram pinggul Baekhyun. _"Take it slow, Baek._ Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu..."

Namun Baekhyun menggeleng kuat, "Tidak. Aku ingin Yeollie melakukannya. Aku ingin Yeollie memasukiku, memenuhi lubangku dengan keras. Baekkie sudah tidak tahan lagi, Yeollie. _Please."_

 _ **Fuck.**_

Chanyeol mengerang, dan dengan gerakan cepat melucuti baju Baekhyun. Melepas helaian pakaian yang menutupi pandangan dari tubuh molek di hadapannya.

Dan tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk kembali meraup leher hybrid mungil itu, mengecup, menjilat, dan menggigit hingga bercak kemerahan kini menghiasinya. Ia ingin menandai hybrid mungil di bawahnya ini. Ia ingin Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol telah memilikinya, dan ia ingin Baekhyun mengingat apa yang telah terjadi dengan mereka malam ini.

"AHH!" Teriak Baekhyun keras ketika bibir Chanyeol berpindah ke nipple merah jambunya yang menegang. Baekhyun menggelinjang nikmat, melengkungkan tulang punggungnya oleh kenikmatan yang tak tergambarkan pada area sensitifnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum paham, dengan gerakan lihai mengulumnya, menghisap nipplenya satu persatu, menyeringai ketika Baekhyun mulai terisak oleh rasa nikmat yang luar biasa.

"Kau sungguh cantik, Baek... Amat sangat cantik..." Bisik Chanyeol diantara kesibukannya. Tangannya mulai turun, dengan gerakan pelan menurunkan celana jeans ketat yang Baekhyun kenakan. Nafsunya semakin membuncah ketika Baekhyun berada di bawahnya, telanjang hanya dengan sebuah celana boxer ketat yang menutupi area pribadinya. Menggelinjang, dan terisak nikmat oleh permainan tangan Chanyeol.

 _"Fuck,_ Baek. Kumohon katakan kau menginginkan semua ini. Katakan, agar aku dapat melakukan semuanya padamu. Karena aku tak yakin dapat berhenti kali ini."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, penisnya berkedut meminta dipuaskan, dan ia bisa merasakan cairan _lubricant_ yang semakin membanjiri lubangnya; meminta diisi oleh penis besar yang pria di hadapannya miliki.

 _"Yes... Yes please, Yeollie..."_ Baekhyun menarik tubuh Chanyeol, menggesekkan bagian bawah tubuhnya ke kejantanan Chanyeol yang masih tertutup celana.

Chanyeol mengerang nikmat, namun kemudian sebuah seringai muncul di bibirnya.

 _"Tell me, Baek._ Apa yang kau inginkan. Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan dariku..."

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan mata terpejam, menggigit bibirnya oleh rasa malu.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkannya jika kau tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas, Baek. Maka katakan padaku dengan rinci, apa yang kau inginkan untuk kulakukan padamu." Chanyeol menelusurkan tangannya ke paha Baekhyun, semakin naik, lalu dengan tiba-tiba meremas pantat berisi si hybrid.

"Eungghh ahhh!" Baekhyun melenguh nikmat.

Tapi itu semua belum cukup. Baekhyun menginginkan lebih.

 _"Please, fuck me, Chanyeol. Fuck me hard._ Aku ingin Yeollie bercinta denganku, memasukkan penisnya ke lubangku, menghentakkannya keras, hingga-aahhh!"

Baekhyun menjerit keras, ketika tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol menurunkan celana boxer yang ia kenakan, menggigit seduktif pada pangkal paha selangkangannya.

Baeknyun begitu cantik dan memiliki tubuh yang amat sangat menggoda. Tubuhnya langsing dengan kulit seputih susu, serta pinggul melebar dan paha serta pantat yang berisi. Chanyeol menelusurkan tangannya perlahan ke bagian bawah perut Baekhyun, terus turun perlahan hingga area penisnya.

Penis Baekhyun jauh lebih mungil jika dibandingkan miliknya, berwarna pink, menegang, dengan cairan precum yang basah membanjiri ujungnya. Chanyeol tersenyum, dan dengan lembut mengecup ujungnya, mengulurkan lidahnya untuk bermain dengan kepala penisnya yang sensitif.

"Ahhhh ahhh ahhh Yeolliieee!" Jerit Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol mengulumnya. "No, akhh!" Panggulnya terhentak refleks ketika Chanyeol memasukkannya ke dalam rongga mulut. Mengulum, dan menghisap, seraya tangannya sibuk meremas pantat sintal Baekhyun.

"Yeollie, Yeoolliehh..."

Baekhyun semakin menggelinjang ketika dengan tanpa peringatan apapun, Chanyeol memasukkan jari tengahnya perlahan ke lubangnya yang telah begitu basah.

"Kau sangat basah, Baek. Apa kau begitu menginginkannya, hm? Apa kau menginginkan penisku di dalam lubangmu?"

"Akh... Yeoll..." Baekhyun mulai terisak oleh stimulus kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi. Merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana jari Chanyeol bergerak di dalam dinding lubangnya yang sensitif. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri, kembali mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan mengecup matanya yang basah.

"Apakah sakit? Kumohon, katakan padaku ketika kau merasa sakit, dan aku akan berhenti. Oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk samar, pipinya merona merah, dan tatapannya berkabut. Dengan bernafsu mulai menggerakkan panggulnya, berusaha mendapatkan kenikmatan lebih dari jari Chanyeol yang ada di dalam lubangnya.

Chanyeol cepat mengerti, dan dengan hati-hati memasukkan jari keduanya. Baekhyun melenguh nikmat. Tak butuh waktu yang lama hingga jari ketiga menyusul, dan dengan gerakan seduktif Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya. Keluar, masuk, bergarak zig zag dengan gerakan menggunting. Lubang Baekhyun harus disiapkan dengan baik untuk bisa siap muat dengan 'benda yang sebenarnya'.

"AKHHH YEOLL!" Baekhyun mendesah keras ketika jari Chanyeol tepat mengenai sebuah titik di dalam lubangnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai paham, menggerakkan jarinya ke titik yang sama; menumbuk prostatnya bertubi-tubi, hingga Baekhyun menggelinjang kenikmatan.

"AH AHH AHHH!" Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sudah begitu dekat dengan orgasmenya. Namun ketika Baekhyun hendak menyentuh penisnya sendiri, Chanyeol menahannya, mencengkeram kedua tangannya ke atas kepala dengan satu tangan.

Baekhyun melenguh tak berdaya, membiarkan jari-jari Chanyeol mengacak-acak lubangnya tanpa bisa ia berbuat apapun. Merasakan kenikmatan tiap kali jari Chanyeol bergesekan pada dinding lubang serta prostatnya.

Lubangnya terasa penuh, dan ia tidak tahu lagi berapa jumlah jari yang ada di sana. Tiga? Atau mungkin empat? Namun itu semua masih belum cukup bagi Baekhyun. Ia menginginkan yang lebih, sesuatu yang lebih besar. Sesuatu yang mampu memuaskan lubangnya. Mengisinya, memenuhi lubangnya dengan lebih.

 _"Ch-chanyeol... I need more..."_

Baekhyun menggelinjang, berusaha menggesekkan pinggulnya pada kejantanan Chanyeol yang nampak membesar di balik celananya.

Chanyeol menggeram, dan kembali mencium bibirnya dengan buas. Bagai seekor monster yang kelaparan. Seakan berhenti mencium Baekhyun akan membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Chanyeol menggiring tangan Baekhyun ke pinggang celana yang ia kenakan. Memberi tanda pada hybrid mungil itu untuk melucutinya.

Baekhyun dengan senang hati melakukan apa yang Chanyeol perintahkan. Melepas celana denim yang pria tinggi itu kenakan dengan tergesa-gesa, sementara Chanyeol melepas bajunya. Semuanya dilakukan tanpa melepas ciuman yang mereka lakukan.

Baekhyun kehabisan nafas, tidak berdaya oleh ciuman panas yang Chanyeol berikan. Dan ketika ia menarik tubuhnya sesaat untuk meraup oksigen, ia menemukan dirinya terpesona oleh tubuh yang Chanyeol miliki.

Tubuh Chanyeol tegap dengan abs dan lengan yang berotot. Hingga kemudian ia bisa merasakan mulutnya berair kala pandangannya teralih pada penis besarnya yang ereksi; keras, memerah, dengan urat-urat yang nampak jelas menghiasi batang penis tersebut.

"Menikmati pemandangan yang kau lihat, _babe?"_ Tanya Chanyeol menggoda dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Wajah Baekhyun seketika memerah, dan Chanyeol kembali menindih tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Memberi ciuman lembut pada bibir dan lehernya, membuat Baekhyun ingin berteriak frustrasi.

Karena ia menginginkan yang lebih.

Ia sudah sangat terangsang, dan sentuhan lembut sama sekali bukan yang ia inginkan saat ini.

"Masukkan, Yeollie..." Lirih Baekhyun malu. _"Take me hard... Baekkie ingin Chanyeol memasukkannya ke lubang Baekkie. Please..."_

Chanyeol menyeringai. _"As you wish, Baby."_

Chanyeol menempatkan ujung penisnya pada lubang Baekhyun yang memerah basah. Mengerang oleh sensasi ketika ujungnya yang sensitif bergesekan dengan lubangnya yang lembut.

"Aku akan memasukkannya." Bisik Chanyeol.

Dan ia dengan perlahan melesakkan penisnya perlahan dengan geraman.

 _"Fuck fuck fuuckk."_

Lubang Baekhyun sungguh _amat sangat ketat._ Meski Chanyeol sudah menyiapkannya dengan jari, lubangnya masih tetap begitu ketat, menyelimuti penisnya yang berkedut, menghimpit, dan meremasnya.

Ini bukanlah pengalaman seks pertama Chanyeol, namun ia bersumpah. Ini adalah lubang ternikmat yang pernah ia cicipi. Dengan perlahan ia terus memasukkannya, hingga semua masuk seutuhnya.

Baekhyun mendesah keras oleh sensasi kenikmatan yang menyelimutinya. Chanyeol jelas memiliki ukuran kejantanan yang lebih besar dari orang pada umumnya, dan ini adalah pengalaman pertama Baekhyun melakukan seks. Tapi ia hanya tidak tahu semuanya akan terasa seintens dan seintim ini.

Chanyeol membiarkan penisnya sesaat tertanam di lubang Baekhyun, membiarkan sang hybrid menyesuaikan diri dengan ukurannya. Baekhyun terengah, menggeliat dengan gelisah oleh penis Chanyeol di lubangnya. Sementara itu, Chanyeol mencium bibirnya, melumatnya, berperang dengan lidah di rongga mulutnya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dari rasa sakit.

Dan ketika Baekhyun menggerakkan panggulnya dengan tidak sabar; dalam diam meminta Chanyeol mulai bergerak, Chanyeol pun dengan senang hati mengabulkannya. Dengan gerakan hati-hati ia menarik kejantanannya keluar, dan memasukkannya kembali.

 _"Fuck, Baek._ Kau sungguh sempit, Baby..."

Chanyeol mempertahankan gerakan maju mundurnya. Semula pelan, hingga ia mempercepat gerakannya. Bergerak cepat, dalam, dan keras, hingga tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak oleh gerakan brutal Chanyeol.

"Ahhh, Yeollie.. Ahhh!"

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua kaki Baekhyun ke bahunya, memberikan akses bagi penisnya untuk melesak jauh lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

"Yeollie, Baekkie akan keluar... No, akh! Yeollie... _Ahhh!"_

Dan Baekhyun mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Memuncratkan spermanya dengan menggelinjang kuat, tanpa sentuhan sedikitpun pada penisnya.

Namun itu belum cukup bagi Chanyeol. Tidak ketika penisnya masih begitu keras berada di dalam lubang ketat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun, membuat hybrid itu menjerit kaget. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun menungging dengan tumpuan siku dan lututnya. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol kembali membobol lubangnya dalam-dalam.

"Ahh! Yeollie!" Jerit Baekhyun kaget. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan ritme kenikmatannya kembali. "Lebih keras, Yeollie... Harder! Akhh! Ahhh!"

"Fuck, Baek. Aku bersedia untuk melakukan ini siang dan malam jika memang itu yang kau inginkan. Menghajar lubangmu, mengeluarkan spermaku ke dalam lubangmu hingga kau hamil."

"I'm comming, Yeollie.. Eunghh ahhh..."

Baekhyun mulai terisak oleh orgasme keduanya yang mulai ia rasakan.

"Tidak, baby." Chanyeol menyeringai, meremas penis Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya, menutupi lubahnya untuk mencegah orgasmenya yang sudah begitu dekat.

 _"Chanyeoll... Aahhh... Yeollie!"_ Baekhyun terisak, sementara Chanyeol terus menyodokkan penisnya. Tepat mengenai prostatnya dengan tanpa ampun, memberi gelombang kenikmatan tiada henti pada diri Baekhyun. Ini semua _amat sangat nikmat._

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya, dan penis Baekhyun berkedut kuat, menumpahkan spermanya dengan isak kenikmatan. Sementara Chanyeol masih menghajar lubangnya, mengejar orgasmenya yang semakin dekat.

"EUNGHHH AHHH!'

"FUCK, AHHHHH!" Chanyeol menumpahkan spermanya dalam-dalam. Memenuhi lubang Baekhyun, hingga beberapa di antaranya meluap keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terbiasa melepas nafsu selama heatnya dengan bermain menggunakan seks toy dan meminum obat suppressant. Hybrid pada umumnya akan melakukan seks dengan pasangan untuk melepas nafsu yang mereka miliki, namun bagi Baekhyun yang tidak memiliki pasangan, itu semua adalah hal yang mustahil.

Pengalaman seks yang ia lakukan bersama Chanyeol adalah hal yang sepenuhnya baru bagi Baekhyun. Ia tidak pernah tahu seks akan terasa senikmat itu. Dan dengan Chanyeol yang senang hati memenuhi permintaannya bermain sepanjang malam, ia merasa bagai seorang hybrid yang amat sangat beruntung.

Tapi ada satu hal yang sedikit mengganjal di hati Baekhyun. Malam itu, ketika keduanya telah melakukan seks yang entah telah keberapa ronde, Chanyeol berujar padanya.

"Aku akan membantumu melewati masa heatmu, Baek. Jadi kau tidak perlu meminum obat itu lagi. Kau mengerti?"

Ya. Chanyeol bersedia untuk menjadi pelampiasan dorongan seksualnya. Dan itu semua pria itu lakukan tanpa Baekhyun memintanya terlebih dulu.

Semua itu hanya sebuah hubungan antara seorang hybrid horny dan teman baik yang bersedia menjadi pelampiasan. Hanya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan melakukan itu semua.

 _ **Damn**_ _._

Jika Chanyeol diperbolehkan jujur, ia justru sungguh menikmatinya.

Baekhyun yang ia kenal selama masa heatnya berlangsung sedikit membuat Chanyeol kaget. Ia tetaplah seorang hybrid anjing yang polos dan manis, namun Chanyeol hanya tidak percaya ia memiliki sisi yang begitu seksi dan panas di atas ranjang.

Tubuh mungilnya begitu fleksibel, mengijinkan Chanyeol untuk melakukan posisi apa saja selama keduanya melakukan seks. Baekhyun juga mampu melewati orgasm berkali-kali dalam satu kali ronde.

Chanyeol pernah mendengar beberapa hal mengenai masa heat hybrid, namun ia hanya tidak menyangka dorongan melakukan seks yang hybrid miliki bisa seintens itu.

Seperti yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Keduanya baru saja bercinta di atas sofa, dengan Chanyeol mencengkeram pinggang Baekhyun, dan tanpa ampun membobol lubangnya dari belakang. Namun nyatanya itu tidak cukup.

Keduanya kini bercinta di jendela kaca lebar, yang mana tepat menghadap balkon apartemen. Punggung Baekhyun bersandar pada dada Chanyeol sementara kejantanan si CEO tertanam dalam di lubangnya, bergerak brutal, menghajar prostatnya bertubi-tubi.

 _"Yeol... Yeollie... Ahhhh! D-deeper.. Harder! Ahhh!"_

Baekhyun orgasm untuk yang kesekian kali, menyemprotkan spermanya ke kaca, dan terengah. Tubuhnya sudah akan jatuh ke lantai jika bukan tangan Chanyeol yang menyangga tubuhnya.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun, menyandarkan tubuh sang hybrid ke kaca. Tubuhnya sesaat berjengit oleh rasa dingin kaca di punggungnya. Namun semua itu terlupakan segera setelah Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya, memasukkan kejantanan besarnya kembali ke dalam lubangnya yang sudah penuh oleh sperma dan cairan pelumas.

"Ahhhhh!" Baekhyun melenguh keras oleh kejantanan Chanyeol yang masih mengeras. Dapat merasakan penis besar itu menggesek dinding lubangnya yang masih begitu sensistif pasca orgasme, menimbulkan friksi yang begitu nikmat.

Chanyeol menggeram. _"Fuck_ , Baek. Aku sudah berkali-kali membobolmu, dan kau masih seketat ini. Apa kau sengaja melakukannya, hah?"

Chanyeol menyodokkan panggulnya, dan Baekhyun mejerit nikmat kala ujung penis Chanyeol tepat mengenai titik prostat yang ia miliki. Dalam posisi seperti ini, ia dapat merasakan penis Chanyeol melesak begitu dalam di lubangnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai. Memposisikan penisnya dan menghajar titik yang sama bertubi-tubi, tepat pada area yang sama.

"Ahhh! Yeolliee! Di sana... _Please, don't stop..."_ Baekhyun semakin terisak, memohon agar Chanyeol tidak berhenti. Tidak ketika ia tengah berada di puncak kenikmatan dunia.

 _"I'm comming, Baekhyun._ I'm comming. Eunghhh!" Dan dalam sekali sodokan, Chanyeolpun mendapatkan orgasmenya. Menyemburkan spermanya yang begitu banyak ke dalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Ahhhhhh!" Baekhyun menjerit keras, mendapatkan orgasmenya untuk yang kesekian kali pada saat yang bersamaan. Merasakan lubangnya terisi penuh oleh sperma pria di hadapannya.

Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan, mengejar sisa-sisa orgasme dalam dirinya, dan mengecup bibir hybrid itu lembut.

"Yeollie..." Ujar Baekhyun lemas, dan Chanyeol tersenyum oleh pemandangan itu.

"Sebaiknya kita mandi, dan setelah itu kau bisa beristirahat. Bagaimana, hm?" Tanya Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun mengangguk lemah; melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Chanyeol dan membiarkan pria itu menyangga berat tubuhnya.

Chanyeol baru hendak mencabut kejantanannya yang masih berada di lubang Baekhyun, ketika hybrid itu menghentikannya.

"J-jangan dikeluarkan," lirihnya malu. "Biarkan saja di dalam dulu."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup puncak hidungnya. "Apa kau menyukainya? Penisku di dalam lubangmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, menyembunyikan wajahnya ke balik ceruk leher Chanyeol, membuat pria tersebut tertawa pelan.

Keduanya berakhir melakukan beberapa ronde tambahan di kamar mandi dan ranjang setelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

Baekhyun mengabaikannya, dan bahkan seakan tidak menganggap keberadaannya. Ia menghindari tiap kali Chanyeol berusaha membuka pembicaraan, dan sengaja mengalihkan pandangan kala tatapan mereka bertemu.

Baekhyun mengabaikannya. Dan itu semua membuat Chanyeol menggila.

Chanyeol masih teringat bagaimana hubungan keduanya masih baik-baik saja semalam. Mereka melakukan seks untuk yang kesekian kalinya selama dua hari itu, dan berakhir tertidur di ranjang yang sama semalaman, memeluk tubuh satu sama lain.

Chanyeol masih mengingat bagaimana ia mengecup lembut bibir si hybrid mungil, membelai wajahnya, dan membantunya membersihkan tubuh dengan sehelai handuk basah. Namun memang mungkin ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan seks malam lalu.

Seakan-akan mereka melakukannya bukan atas dorongan nafsu heat yang Baekhyun rasakan, dan Chanyeol melakukannya bukan atas dasar rasa tanggung jawabnya membantu Baekhyun terlepas dari heat nya. Yang Chanyeol tahu, semalam ia menginginkannya. Ia ingin menyentuh Baekhyunie-nya, membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan, dan merasa dicintai. Dan ia hanya berharap Baekhyun menyadarinya.

Chanyeol mengira keduanya akan memiliki pagi yang normal, mengingat heat Baekhyun telah mereda. Tapi melihat Baekhyun yang justru menghindarinya, ia rasa perkiraannya telah salah.

Itu adalah hari terakhir keduanya bersama, dan dalam beberapa saat lagi, Jongdae akan segera tiba untuk menjemput Baekhyun pulang.

"Hei." Sapa Jongdae ketika Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuknya, dan memeluk sahabatnya itu sesaat.

"Masuklah. Kau pasti lelah. Kau langsung kemari selepas dari bandara?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Jongdae mengangguk. "Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu Baekhyun. Dan... Ah sial. Aku sungguh merasa bersalah padanya. Aku sungguh saudara yang buruk."

Jongdae sudah mengetahui semuanya. Pagi hari setelah keributan antara Jieun dan Baekhyun di bar, Chanyeol menceritakan kebenaran yang terjadi. Tentang bagaimana Jieun memfitnah Baekhyun, menjebak, dan berusaha menyakitinya. Semuanya, kecuali poin dimana Baekhyun mengalami heat dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membantu melampiaskan nafsu birahinya.

"Apa ia di kamar?" Tanya Jongdae khawatir.

Untuk sesaat Chanyeol sedikit ragu. Ada sebuah perasaan tak rela ketika ia kambali tersadar oleh kenyataan. Jongdae akan membawa Baekhyun pergi darinya. Selamanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya, ia sedang membereskan barang-barangnya. Kau ingin aku memanggilkannya untuk-

Sebelum Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan Baekhyun muncul dengan duffel bag di tangan.

"Hai." Sapanya lirih, untuk sesaat bertemu pandang pada Chanyeol sebelum dengan cepat mengalihkannya. "Ummm, apa aku bisa memasukkan tasku langsung ke mobil sekarang, Jongdae?" Tanyanya lirih, dan Jongdae meraih tas yang ada di tangannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku akan bawakan tasmu ke mobil. Kau selesaikan beres-beresmu, dan aku akan menunggu di luar, oke?" Jongdae memeluknya sesaat, dan Baekhyun mengangguk sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Apa kalian memang biasanya sedingin ini satu sama lain? Ini sama sekali tidak seperti apa yang biasa Baekhyun ceritakan di telepon. Dia bilang kalian sangat akrab. Apa sesuatu terjadi?" Tanya Jongdae begitu ia dan Chanyeol tiba di lantai bawah, membawa tas Baekhyun ke bagasi mobil.

Chanyeol memandang Jongdae sesaat. Dalam hati membayangkan bagaimana reaksi sahabatnya itu jika Chanyeol menceritakan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

 _'_ _Aku melak_ _uk_ _an seks dengan saudara hybridmu untuk me_ _lampias_ _kan birahi heat nya. Berkali kali. Dengan berbagai posisi_ _di setiap sudut apartemenku_ _._ _'_

Damn, kau pasti bercanda.

Chanyeol tidak mungkin mengatakannya. Tidak ketika ia tahu nyawanya akan terancam jika ia berani mengucapkan itu semua.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti. Jongdae, jika boleh, apakah aku bisa berbicara empat mata dengan Baekhyun sebentar sebelum kalian pergi?"

Jongdae memadang Chanyeol, seakan menimbang-nimbang jawaban.

"Tentu. Hanya saja, Chanyeol." Jongdae menahan bahu sahabatnya sebelum ia kembali memasuki pintu gedung apartemen. "Jangan berani-berani menyakiti Baekhyun. Kau mengerti, kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun memasukkan buku novelnya ke dalam ransel, yang mana menjadi barang terakhir yang perlu ia bereskan sebelum pulang.

Ia akan merindukan apartemen ini. Hanya seminggu, namun Baekhyun tidak percaya ia sudah begitu jatuh hati dengan suasana yang ada.

Setiap detail kecil. Ruang tempat dia biasa menghabiskan waktu, baju yang sering ia kenakan, dan aroma ruangan itu. Aroma khas yang sama seperti yang Chanyeol miliki...

Ah, Chanyeol...

Dibanding hal yang lain, Baekhyun tahu ia akan merindukan pria itu lebih dari segalanya.

Pintu kamar terbuka, dan Baekhyun mengira akan mendapati Jongdae yang berdiri di sana. Namun apa yang tidak ia duga adalah sebuah tubuh tegap yang yang mendorongnya dari belakang, membalik tubuhnya sehingga terlentang pada ranjang di bawah kungkungan pria tinggi itu.

"Y-Yeollie..."

"Katakan padaku apa salahku." Ujar Chanyeol pelan, dengan suaranya yang berat.

"Apa yang Yeollie katakan? Baekkie tidak mengerti." Baekhyun berusaha melepas cengkeraman Chanyeol.

"Katakan padaku, apa aku menyakitimu? Katakan apa yang membuatmu menjauh dariku. Apa aku berbuat kesalahan yang tidak aku sadari?!"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Yeollie tidak salah..."

"Lalu mengapa...? Mengapa kau menjauhiku?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"Karena ini semua sudah berakhir, Yeollie. Seperti yang Yeollie bilang, Yeollie hanya membantu untuk melewati masa heat Baekkie. Hanya itu! Jadi behenti membuat Baekkie bingung dan umph-"

Chanyeol membungkam bibir Baekhyun sebelum hybrid itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Lelaki yang lebih mungil meronta, mengepalkan tangan mungilnya untuk memukul dada Chanyeol, berusaha menjauhkannya. Namun percuma. Chanyeol terlalu kuat. Atau mungkin, hati kecil Baekhyun juga menginginkan itu semua.

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun kasar, penuh dominasi, seakan berusaha mengingatkan siapa yang seharusnya memimpin dalam permainan itu. Namun seiring Baekhyun yang kehilangan resistensinya, ciuman itu melembut, berganti dengan pagutan-pagutan seduktif dan lumatan hangat di bibir tipis merona tersebut.

Baekhyun melenguh, terbawa suasana yang sebelumnya sekuat tenaga ia lawan. Dan Chanyeol menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyeruakkan lidahnya masuk ke gua bibir Baekhyun yang hangat, mengeksplorasi, membiarkan nafas keduanya beradu satu sama lain.

Baekhyun melenguh, mencengkeram bahu Chanyeol erat. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol pergi, dan tidak pula Baekhyun ingin melepaskannya.

Tapi ia hanya seorang hybrid. Keberadaannya hanya akan menyakiti Chanyeol. Karena selamanya Baekhyun tidak akan cukup pantas bersanding dengannya.

Dan bagai merasakan sengatan bara api, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol sekuat mungkin. Dan sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi pria tinggi itu.

"Stop..." Lirih Baekhyun. "Baekkie mohon, hentikan semua ini, Yeollie..."

 _'_ _Berhenti membuat ini semua semakin sulit_ _bagi_ _Baekkie melupakan Yeollie..._ _'_

"Ini semua tidak benar. Ini sama sekali tidak seharusnya terjadi." Lirih Baekhyun. Namun alih-alih melihat kemarahan, Chanyeol melihat semua itu bagai sebuah rintih kesakitan.

Dan Baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Rasa sakit tamparan itu masih begitu terasa di pipi Chanyeol. Namun itu sama sekali bukan apa-apa dibandingkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di dadanya.

Ia pergi. Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu bulan berlalu sejak kepergian Baekhyun dari rumahnya, dan Chanyeol masih belum bisa menghilangkan sosok si lelaki hybrid dari kepalanya. Pulang ke rumah menjadi hal yang paling Chanyeol benci, karena itu berarti kembali ke tempat dimana hanya sepi dan dingin yang menyapa.

Terkadang, ada saat dimana ia membuka pintu, dan berharap sebuah pelukan hangat dari seorang hybrid mungil kan menyambutnya, mencecarnya dengan rententan cerita kegiatannya seharian, yang mana sedikit melepaskan lelah di pundak sang CEO.

Ia merindukannya. Ia menginginkan Baekhyun untuk kembali di sisinya.

Tapi ia bisa apa. Ia tidak mungkin datang begitu saja menemui Baekhyun, terlebih ketika si hybrid telah mengatakannya dengan cukup jelas. Ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Chanyeol lagi di hadapannya.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi ketika ponsel pribadinya berdering.

 **Incomming call. Kim Jongdae.**

Akhirnya. Setelah sekian lama menunggu kabar, sepertinya ia akan bisa mendengar sesuatu dari seorang Kim Jongdae.

Chanyeol menekan tombol hijau di layar ponsel tanpa perlu menunggu lama.

"Hya, Kim Jongdae. Sesibuk itukah kau dengan penelitianmu hingga jarang sekali menghubungiku?"

Kalimat Chanyeol dijawab Jongdae dengan kekehan. "Begitulah. Aku memang sedang memiliki banyak pekerjaan. Tapi selain itu, aku juga tidak mau mengganggu sahabatku yang sedang super sibuk ini. Kau pikir aku tak tahu dengan project baru yang perusahaanmu lakukan? Kau memenuhi semua halaman utama surat kabar, Chanyeol. Hingga bahkan aku cukup muak tanpa perlu menemuimu secara langsung."

Chanyeol tertawa menjawabnya.

"Hey, Chanyeol. Sebenarnya... aku menelepon untuk menanyakan sesuatu."

Chanyeol tidak melewatkan nada ragu dibalik kalimat Jongdae.

"Ini soal Baekhyun. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi, dan tinggal terpisah dengan keluarga kami."

Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi Chanyeol untuk mencerna ucapan Jongdae, sebelum menemukan suaranya kembali. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ia sedikit berubah sejak ia kembali dari kediamanmu. Kami menduga itu ada hubungannya dengan insiden yang berkaitan dengan Jieun saat itu. Ia banyak diam, dan tiba-tiba ia berbicara pada kami saat makan malam beberapa hari lalu. Ia menyampaikan keinginannya untuk menetap di Amerika bersama relatif jauh ayah kandungnya, dan mungkin untuk sementara meneruskan pendidikan di sana."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya kaget. "M-mengapa? Maksudku, tidakkah itu terlalu tiba-tiba?"

"Ya, kamipun berpikir sama. Tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah sekeras ini dalam meminta sesuatu. Ia begitu yakin seakan telah merencanakan dan memikirkan kepergian ini sejak lama."

Chanyeol menelan ludah. Ini semua karena salahnya, kan? Karena kesalahannya lah Baekhyun memutuskan pergi; iya kan?

"Kapan waktu keberangkatannya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kemungkinan akhir pekan ini. Ia sudah selesai mengurus visa dan surat-surat keberangkatannya beberapa waktu yang lalu."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, dan menarik helaan nafas panjang. _Seriously, Byun Baekhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan..._

"Aku akan berusaha menemuinya, Dae. Mungkin aku bisa mengajaknya bicara. Dan mungkin merubah pikirannya."

"Thank you, Chanyeol."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa Jongdae yang menyuruhmu kemari?" Tanya Baekhyun segera setelah keduanya duduk berhadapan satu sama lain.

Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya.

"Jika Jongdae menyuruhmu untuk membujukku tidak pergi, aku katakan padamu. Itu tidak akan mempan." Ujar Baekhyun keras kepala, merapatkan beanie coklat yang menutup telinga anjingnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan nama panggilan Baekkie dan Yeollie?" Tanya Chanyeol alih-alih menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun, tersadar bahwa Baekhyun tak lagi memanggilnya Yeollie serta dirinya sendiri dengan panggilan Baekkie.

"Itu... terlalu kekanak-kanakan." Jawab Baekhyun, menghindar dari tatapan Chanyeol dengan berusaha sok sibuk pada gelas chocolate frappe nya.

Hari itu adalah dua hari sejak Jongdae menghubungi Chanyeol mengenai rencana kepergian Baekhyun. Dan setelah susah payah berusaha membujuk untuk bertemu, pada akhirnya Baekhyun menuruti apa yang pria itu inginkan. Kini keduanya tengah berada di sebuah kafe kecil di sudut kota. Sebuah kafe yang menjual menu sarapan dan kopi yang cukup terkenal. Chanyeol mengingat bagaimana Baekhyun membenci keramaian, dan ia rasa memilih tempat itu di jam makan siang yang sepi bukanlah pilihan yang buruk.

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya, dan menghela nafas dalam. "Apa keputusanmu untuk pergi ada hubungannya dengan kesalahan yang kuperbuat?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Ini bukan kesalahanmu. Aku hanya... butuh sedikit ruang dan waktu untuk berpikir."

"Tapi tidakkah ini berlebihan? Amerika? Apa kau serius, Byun Baekhyun?!"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah, dan kala ia mengangkat pandangannya, tatapannya mengeras oleh rasa yakin yang belum pernah Chanyeol lihat sebelumnya.

"Justru karena itu. Semua orang menganggapku sebagai sosok yang lemah. Semuanya menganggap aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa bantuan dan perlindungan orang lain. Mengapa? Apa karena aku seorang hybrid? Apakah itu yang membuat kalian melihatku sebagai sosok yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun seorang diri? Yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa bantuan manusia?!"

Baekhyun nampak ingin menangis, namun Chanyeol tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk tubuh itu. Ia takut Baekhyun akan salah mengartikan gestur itu sebagai rasa iba padanya. Chanyeol khawatir memeluknya hanya akan semakin menyakiti egonya saat ini. Jadi ia bertahan diam, memandang sepasang mata itu dan berusaha menemukan jawaban untuk ia ucapkan.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol mengangguk, menarik sebuah nafas panjang. "Kau boleh pergi jika memang itu yang kau mau." Chanyeol berujar dingin.

Sesaat keduanya hanya saling bertukar pandang. Seakan ada jutaan hal yang ingin mereka sampaikan satu sama lain, namun tak mampu untuk dilakukan. Tangan Chanyeol terulur ragu, mengusap rambut Baekhyun pelan, sepertihalnya yang ia lakukan pada malam mereka pertama bertemu. Hari dimana Baekhyun merasa sulit tidur oleh suara petir yang menyambar malam itu.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Promise me." Bisik Chanyeol. Untuk yang terakhir kali memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut ke bibir si hybrid. "Good bye, Baek."

Lalu Chanyeol pun bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, meraih jaketnya dan berlalu dari tempat itu tanpa menoleh kembali ke belakang.

Karena ia tak yakin kan mampu melepas Baekhyun jika ia melihat wajahnya lebih lama.

Membiarkan Baekhyun pergi seorang diri mungkin kan memberikan kemungkinan bagi hybrid itu tuk terluka. Tapi paling tidak, itu adalah apa yang Baekhyun inginkan.

Menahan Baekhyun tetap tinggal hanya akan semakin menyakitinya.

Dan oleh karena itulah Chanyeol melepasnya pergi.

.

.

.

 _ **"Eomma, apa itu cinta?"**_

 _ **"Cinta adalah ketika Baekkie bukan hanya mengharap sebuah kasih sayang dari seseorang, namun juga bersedia memberi**_ _ **kan sesuatu yang sama. Terkadang cinta berbentuk pengorbanan. Terkadang pula cinta berarti melepaskan seseorang untuk pergi."**_

 _ **"Tapi... bukankah itu sesuatu yang menyakitkan? Melepaskan seseorang yang kita sayang?"**_

 _ **"Baekkie akan**_ _ **memahaminya**_ _ **suatu saat nanti**_ _ **, sayang. Suatu hari nanti."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jika mencintaimu membuatku harus melepas jati diriku sebagai seorang hybrid, maka lebih baik aku melepasmu...**

 **Yeollie, apakah mungkin bagiku mencintaimu dengan jiwa separuh hewan yang aku miliki?**

 **Ataukah ini adalah perasaan yang salah sepertihalnya yang orang lain bilang?**

 **Yeollie, kelak di masa depan, akankah ada waktu dimana aku bisa mencintaimu tanpa perlu mengubah jati diri ini?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- TBC -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **About this fic:**

Dalam Alternative Universe ff ini, hybrid mengalami siklus heat. Mungkin kalian yang sering baca wolf!au atau ABO universe sudah nggak asing lagi sama istilah ini. Heat yaitu siklus reproduksi dimana hybrid akan merasakan dorongan seksual yang tinggi dan menginginkan untuk mating/berhubungan seks demi menghasilkan keturunan (dalam ABO vers disebut knotting).

Di ff ini aku juga menyebutkan obat suppressant yaitu obat yang memiliki efek untuk menurunkan horman selama heat berlangsung, sehingga dorongan seksual yang hybrid miliki dapat sedikit berkurang.

Aku harap kalian nggak bingung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's note :**

Satu chapter lagi sebelum ff ini (kemungkinan) tamat.

Aku nggak tau gimana pendapat kalian soal chapter ini. Walaupun aku penikmat ff rated M, aku sama sekali ga berpengalaman bikin adegan seks ekslisit. Dibandingkan sama ff rated M yang lain, tentu ini berantakan dan ga hot sama sekali, I know. Jadi tolong tinggalkan pendapat kalian.

Ff ini unbetaed, jadi mohon maklum kalo banyak typos ataupun kesalahan struktur kalimat.

Btw, please follow my new IG, (since ig decide to be a bitch and suspended my last acc, idek why). Ini acc IG buat fangirling dan share pemikiran aku soal chanbaek, exo, dan fanfic. Kemungkinan aku bakal share fic rec, prompt, short fic dan imagine juga di sana.

 **Instagram : mashedpootato11**

Untuk sekarang isinya masih kosong, tapi aku bakal mulai aktif posting daily update di sana. Dan juga jangan takut buat dm for some questions, karena sebisa mungkin aku akan selalu jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari kalian.

Please stay healty. See ya!

mashedpootato


	6. Chapter 6 : END

**My Little Puppy**

 **A ChanBaek fanfiction story by:**

 **mashedpootato**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Hybrid!Baekhyun,** **Kim Jongdae, Zhang Yixing,** **etc.**

 **Pair : Chanbaek**

 **Genre :** **Boys Love, f** **luff** **,** **Romance** **,** **General**

 **Rate :** **M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **6 : My Little Puppy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

M rated scenes including bareback sex and word of profanities. Feel free to skip that part if you feel uncomfortable.

Enjoy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam tahun baru itu bersalju. Mungkin karena itulah tak sedikit orang yang memilih menghabiskan malam pergantian tahun dengan berada di rumah, berkumpul bersama teman, keluarga, dan kerabat dengan hidangan istimewa yang tidak bisa dicicipi setiap hari.

Malam itu Chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya di kediaman keluarga Jongdae, bercengkerama satu sama lain bagai bagian dari keluarga yang sesungguhnya.

Keluarga Chanyeol tidak bisa berkumpul malam itu. Kedua orangtuanya beserta Yoora tengah berada di Jeju, menghabiskan tahun baru bersama keluarga besar di private mansion yang mereka miliki. Namun dengan begitu banyaknya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan Chanyeol bahkan di musim libur seperti ini, iapun memutuskan untuk tidak bisa turut hadir.

Lagipula, Chanyeol sudah menganggap keluarga Jongdae bagai keluarga keduanya. Belum lagi ditambah dengan suasana rumah yang keluarga itu miliki, yang mana selalu memberi kesan kehangatan tersendiri bagi seorang Park Chanyeol.

Hari itu selepas makan malam, Chanyeol tengah melangkah keluar dari toilet di lantai atas rumah ketika langkahnya seketika terhenti kala menatap sebuah pintu di salah satu sisi koridor.

 **'** **Baekhyunie's** **Room.** **No Jongdae allows!'**

Begitu papan tulisan yang tergantung di pintunya berbunyi.

Chanyeol tersenyum, seketika teringat oleh celotehan Baekhyun mengenai Jongdae yang memiliki kebiasaan memasuki kamarnya tanpa tahu bagaimana cara mengetuk pintu.

Dengan dorongan rasa penasaran yang menghantuinya, Chanyeol meraih kenop pintu, dan membukanya perlahan.

Ruangan kamar itu bernuansa kuning soft dan putih gading. Ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, namun nampak begitu hangat dan tertata rapi.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol memasuki ruang kamar Baekhyun, namun ia tidak bisa mengelak dari rasa nyaman dan rindu yang seketika ia rasakan.

Tiap sudut dan detail ruangan ini begitu mengingatkannya pada sosok Baekhyun, dan itu sedikit banyak membuat hatinya terasa begitu berat. Chanyeol bisa membayangkan bagaimana Baekhyun telah menghabiskan begitu banyak waktuya di ruangan itu; membaca berjudul-judul novel romance cheesy yang ditata rapi di rak tembok, tidur begelung di atas ranjang dan selimut beludru putihnya, menulis bait-bait puisi dan lirik lagu dengan mata berbinar menatap langit dari jendela, serta bergumam lagu favoritnya dengan jemari lentik menari pada tuts keybord di sisi ruangan.

Tiga tahun berlalu sejak Baekhyun pergi, dan Chanyeol tidak menyangka ia masih belum bisa menghapuskan sosok lelaki hybrid bertubuh mungil itu dari pikirannya.

"Chanyeol?" Suara nyaring Nyonya Kim seketika membangunkan Chanyeol dari lamunan, membuatnya menoleh, dan mendapati wanita paruh baya itu berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyum penuh perhatian.

"Nyonya Kim," sapa Chanyeol kikuk dengan anggukan sopan. "Maafkan kelancangan saya. Saya hanya kebetulan lewat dan-

" _It's okay, son._ Aku hanya bertanya-tanya apa kau baik-baik saja. Kau menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di toilet, jadi aku bermaksud memastikan apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Aku hanya tidak menyangka akan menemukanmu disini. Apa kau sedang memikirkan _nya?_ _"_

Chanyeol sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan ibu sahabatnya tersebut. "Maksud Anda-

"Baekhyunie. Apa kau sedang memikirkan uri Baekhyunie?"

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat dengan perasaan bingung. Namun ketika matanya menyapu pelan ruangan tersebut, ia pun tersenyum lembut oleh kesadaran dalam dirinya. "Ya, saya merindukannya." _A_ _mat sangat merindukannya._

"Kami mengerti perasaanmu, nak. Kami semua merasakan hal yang sama." Nyonya Kim terduduk di atas ranjang, menyapukan jemarinya dengan lembut di permukaannya. "Ia memang seorang anak adopsi, atau seorang anak hybrid lebih tepatnya. Tapi kami seakan bisa merasakan kekuatan istimewa dalam dirinya bahkan sejak pertama kami bertemu. Kekuatan dimana kau hanya perlu waktu sesaat mengenalnya, lalu menemukan dirimu terpesona pada tiap kepribadiaan dan kepolosan yang ia miliki. Dan ketika tersadar, kau kan jatuh hati padanya. Ya, seperti itulah Baekhyunie kami."

Chanyeol memperhatikan tiap kata yang Nyonya Kim ucapkan, dalam hati mengakui bahwa ia merasakan hal yang sama persis seperti apa yang wanita paruh baya itu tuturkan.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum, dan tatapannya penuh dengan kenangan ketika melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Baekhyunie adalah putra kandung sahabat dekat kami. Ayahnya adalah seorang pria yang baik, pekerja keras, dan rendah hati. Jadi ketika ia datang dengan membawa kabar bahwa ia akan menikahi seorang wanita hybrid yang ia cintai, kami tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk tahu, wanita itu pastilah begitu istimewa hingga mampu mengambil hati pria sepertinya. Namun kita tidak bisa mengelak pada kenyataan bahwa dunia ini begitu kejam, bukankah begitu?"

Nyonya Kim menghentikan kisahnya sejenak, tersenyum sedih oleh apapun yang ada di pikirannya saat itu.

"Baekhyunie baru menginjak umurnya yang ke enam, ketika ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kedua orangtuanya harus pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Semua yang ia tahu hanyalah kenyataan bahwa kedua orangtuanya saling menyayangi, dan karena itulah keduanya tak ingin terpisahkan bahkan ketika Tuhan memanggil mereka menuju surga. Begitulah yang ia katakan padaku di hari kami memutuskan tuk menjadikannya putra kami," Nyonya Kim tersenyum lembut oleh kenangan hari itu dengan air mata membendung di pelupuk matanya. "Namun saat itu ia hanya belum cukup tahu. Ia belum cukup tahu kebenaran di balik kematian Byun Sanghoon dan Lee Hyesun. Kenyataan yang membuat ia harus kehilangan kedua orangtuanya, kehilangan harta warisan yang seharusnya cukup banyak untuk menghidupi ia seumur hidupnya; kenyataan yang membuatnya harus tinggal di panti asuhan alih-alih mewarisi rumahnya sendiri kala itu. Sanghoon dan Hyesun bukan meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil, melainkan sesuatu yang terencana. Baekhyunie adalah seorang hybrid, namun aku hanya tak mengerti bagian mana yang menjadi kesalahan hingga keluarga Sanghoon tega melakukan ini kepadanya." Kalimat Nyonya Kim melirih, dan air mata menetes pelan dari matanya oleh kenangan yang menyakitkan itu.

Hanya murni rasa sakit yang Chanyeol rasakan kala mendengar semua itu. Semua yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah memutar balik waktu, dan berada di sana untuk Baekhyun pada masa-masa itu. Memeluknya, dan mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Namun ia tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya.

"Apakah... Baekhyun kini telah mengetahuinya? Semua kenyataan di balik kematian orangtuanya?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar kering dan kaku.

Nyonya Kim menggeleng. "Keluarga Byun Sanghoon melakukan segala cara untuk menutupi kenyataan itu dari publik. Kami menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun sedikit terlambat. Saat itu ia telah empat bulan tinggal di panti asuhan. Dan menjadi satu-satunya anak hybrid yang ada di tempat itu, ia mendapat cukup banyak perlakuan tak mengenakkan dari lingkungan sosial di sana. Ketika kami menemukannya, dan berkata bahwa kami akan membawanya pulang bersama kami, ia menangis. Aku tahu, membayangkan kemungkinan apa yang akan dilakukan sepasang manusia pada hybrid kecil seperti dirinya tentu amat sangat menakutkan. Namun ketika aku meraih tubuhnya, memeluk tubuh mungil yang rapuh itu dan berkata bahwa ia akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali membalas pelukanku. Ia menangis meraung-raung dalam dekapan dadaku, dan seketika aku tahu seberapa besar rasa rindu yang ia miliki pada kedua orangtuanya. Dan kenyataan bahwa ia memendamnya seorang diri selama itu sungguh menyakiti naluriku sebagai seorang ibu. Kami memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakannya. Kami tidak bisa mengatakan kebenaran mengenai orangtuanya. Tidak ketika itu hanya akan menambah luka pada dirinya. Kami hanya ingin ia berhenti merasa tidak diinginkan. Ia terlalu berharga untuk menganggap dirinya seperti itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah selesai mendengarkan kisah ibuku?" Itu adalah sapaan pertama Jongdae ketika Chanyeol bergabung dengannya di balkon ruang tengah. Sahabatnya itu tengah menumpukan sikunya di pagar pembatas balkon, menghisap sebatang rokok, sementara matanya memandang jauh ke pemandangan kota malam itu.

"Aku kira kau sudah memutuskan berhenti merokok." Komentar Chanyeol, menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar.

Jongdae tersenyum. "Baekhyun yang memaksaku untuk berhenti. Ia sangat benci dengan asap dan baunya. Tapi ketika ia tidak ada di sini sekarang, secara otomatis aku kehilangan alasan untuk tidak merokok lagi."

"Kau berharap dengan kau merokok Baekhyun akan cepat kembali dan mencegahmu?"

"Mungkin." Jawab Jongdae singkat, dalam hati merindukan rentetan nasehat cerewet yang Baekhyun biasa berikan padanya tiap kali ia tertangkap basah menghisap rokok.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol, seberapapun aku merindukan Baekhyun, aku lebih daripada tahu untuk tidak terlalu berharap. Ia adalah saudaraku, kami tumbuh besar bersama dengan memahami satu sama lain. Ia adalah hybrid keras kepala yang meletakkan keinginannya jauh di bawah keinginan orang lain. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar mengucapkan hal yang ia inginkan; tidak untuk sebuah hal sepele seperti mainan sekalipun. Jadi ketika hari itu ia datang padaku dan berkata dia _ingin_ pergi, aku langsung mengerti ia sungguh serius menginginkannya. Lebih dari apapun."

Chanyeol mendengarkan semua ucapan Jongdae dalam diam dengan sesosok wajah hybrid manis itu di benaknya dan menghela nafas sebelum berbicara. "Mendengar kalian semua menceritakan banyak hal tentangnya sungguh membuatku iri. Kalian tahu begitu banyak tentangnya. Sungguh tidak sebanding dengan diriku yang tak tahu apa-apa."

"Tapi ia sangat menyukaimu, Chanyeol. Lebih daripada yang kau ketahui."

Chanyeol menoleh pada Jongdae, tak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"Selama satu minggu ia tinggal bersamamu beberapa waktu lalu, ia sungguh tidak memiliki topik obrolan selain 'Yeollie ini, Yeollie itu, Baekkie dan Yeollie', serta hal-hal semacamnya." Ujar Jongdae seraya memutar bola mata. "Ia sungguh pemalu, jadi kenyataan bahwa ia bisa begitu terbuka dengan orang lain di luar keluarganya, terlebih hanya dalam hitungan jam sungguh bukanlah hal yang biasa. Ia tidak akan bisa melakukannya kecuali ia begitu nyaman denganmu," Jongdae menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Atau amat sangat menyukaimu."

Chanyeol memperhatikan seringai penuh arti di wajah Jongdae, namun kemudian lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu mengalihkan wajahnya dengan dengusan tawa.

"Kau pasti bercanda, Dae." Desisnya, dalam hati bersyukur tempat itu cukup gelap sehingga Jongdae tidak bisa melihat telinganya yang seketika memerah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol, Mr. Wu sudah tiba untuk meeting hari ini." Ujar Yixing, muncul di ruangan Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan segera ke bawah untuk menemuinya. Dan Yixing, tolong periksakan data proyek pembangunan di area Daegu lalu tandai semua file sesuai dengan waktu pelaksanaan rapat kerja. Aku akan lanjut memeriksa dan merevisinya di rumah sore nanti." Ujar Chanyeol menutup file dan berdiri untuk mengenakan jas kerjanya.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin aku saja yang memeriksanya? Tidakkah itu terlalu berlebihan? Kau perlu untuk istirahat, Chanyeol." Yixing menanggapi dengan ekspresi khawatir, berjalan menuju meja Chanyeol untuk meraih berkas-berkas yang bosnya itu maksudkan.

" _Oh please,_ hentikan nasehat cerewetmu itu sebelum aku terlambat meeting siang ini. Lagipula aku mulai bosan dan kebal dengan semua kosakatamu itu. Carilah cara lain yang lebih mempan untuk membujukku." Chanyeol sekilas menepuk bahu Yixing, memberi seringai puas sebelum keluar dari ruangan, yang mana ditanggapi dengan tawa pelan dan gelengan kepala oleh sang asisten.

Chanyeol tidak berbohong. Ia sungguh mulai bosan dengan semua nasehat kesehatan yang diterimanya akhir-akhir ini. Beberapa hari lalu Chanyeol jatuh sakit akibat kelelahan serta jadwal makan yang tidak teratur, dan agaknya itu membuat Yixing semakin gencar membujuknya untuk banyak beristirahat.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa mematuhinya. Terlebih ketika bekerja adalah satu-satunya cara baginya untuk lari dari rasa sepi yang sering kali ia rasakan selama ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol bukan seseorang yang banyak menghabisakan waktu di luar ruangan. Rutinitas hariannya terdiri dari bangun tidur, berangkat kerja, pulang, istirahat, dan begitu seterusnya. Jadi sore itu, ia sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti mengapa ia dengan tiba-tiba ingin menghabiskan waktu di luar untuk menghirup udara segar.

Ia sengaja pulang kerja lebih awal sore itu, menerima senyuman puas dari sekretarisnya dan mengemudikan mobilnya menuju taman kota.

Jalanan Seoul nampak ramai, mengingat itu adalah jam pulang kerja. Orang-orang memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan orang-orang terdekat; berbelanja, makan di restoran, ataupun sekedar bercengkerama setelah seharian menghabiskan waktu dengan pekerjaan.

Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya satu blok dari lokasi taman berada, memilih untuk berjalan kaki sekaligus menghirup udara segar dan memperhatikan pemandangan sekitar.

Akhir-akhir ini ia semakin sering melihat hybrid muncul di publik. Mereka semakin berani menampakkan telinga hewan mereka dengan gencarnya berbagai demo kesetaraan hak antara manusia dan hybrid akhir-akhir ini. Agaknya begitu banyaknya kasus pelanggaran hak asasi mulai membuat aktivis kemanusiaan geram, dan berani menyuarakan pendapat mereka.

Tatapannya jauh memandang seorang hybrid dan seorang pria yang duduk bersama di tepi air mancur taman, tertawa oleh topik obrolan yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Dalam hati Chanyeol berpikir apa jadinya jika saat itu Baekhyun masih bersama di sisinya. Apakah mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama di taman sore itu? Atau malah Chanyeol tidak akan berada di taman sama sekali karena memilih untuk segera pulang dan bertemu dengan Baekhyun?

Tengah sibuk oleh pikirannya sendiri, ia terkaget ketika dengan tiba-tiba seorang bocah laki-laki berlari di dekatnya. Dengan langkah tertatih bocah itu berlari dengan tawa di bibirnya, hingga kemudian terjatuh tak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol berada.

"Hey, kau tak apa, jagoan?" Chanyeol segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju si bocah kecil, berlutut untuk membantunya berdiri.

Bocah mungil itu mendongakkan kepalanya, membuat hoodie jaketnya terjatuh dari puncak kepalanya, menampakkan sepasang telinga anjing corgi di antara rambut coklat gelap yang ia miliki. Chanyeol tertegun, seketika teringat oleh sepasang telinga serupa ketika sebuah langkah cepat terdengar menghampiri mereka.

"Eunsoo!" Sebuah suara terdengar tak jauh dari mereka, membuat bocah itu menoleh pada sumber suara.

Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama, namun ketika ia melakukannya, seketika darahnya membeku. Dilihatnya seorang lalaki berlari ke arah mereka. Seorang hybrid anjing yang sangat ia kenal, dan tak mungkin pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

 _"Oh, my God._ Dari mana saja, eum? Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak bermain terlalu jauh?" Lelaki hybrid itu meraih si balita dengan kedua tangannya, membawanya ke dalam gendongan tangan dengan rentetan omelan di bibirnya. "Maafkan kami sudah mengganggu Anda tuan, anak ini memang selalu-

Kalimat itu terhenti begitu saja ketika si hybrid mengangkat kepala dan bertemu pandang dengan pria di hadapannya.

"Chanyeol..." Lirihnya pelan dengan mata melebar kaget.

Byun Baekhyun. Sudah sejak lama mereka tak bertemu dan Chanyeol menyadari bahwa tak banyak hal yang berubah darinya. Tubuhnya yang mungil serta fiturnya yang lembut sama seperti apa yang Chanyeol ingat. Rambutnya berubah menjadi sedikit lebih terang, kini berwarna soft brown yang begitu cocok dengan kulitnya yang masih seputih susu. Ia masih sama mempesonanya dengan sosok hybrid mungil yang ada di kepalanya, jika tidak jauh lebih mempesona. Fitur kedewasaan yang ia miliki kini pun hanya membuat dirinya makin cantik dari sebelumnya.

"Hai," ujar Chanyeol pada akhirnya, tersenyum samar pada Baekhyun.

Hybrid itu nampak tidak nyaman, seakan masih belum sembuh dari rasa kanget oleh semua kebetulan itu.

"H-hai, senang bertemu denganmu, Chanyeol." Ujar Baekhyun setelah beberapa saat merasa bingung dengan apa yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Ya, senang bertemu lagi denganmu." Balas Chanyeol, pandangan tak bisa berhenti melihat bagaimana tangan Baekhyun dengan sayang mengelus punggung bocah hybrid yang ia gendong.

"Aku harus segera pergi, Chanyeol. Um, kurasa... sampai bertemu lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu, mata berbinar yang mana takut telah Chanyeol salah artikan sebagai tatapan penuh harap.

Chanyeol memandang wajah yang amat dirindukannya itu sedikit lebih lama, berusaha menahan ribuan hal yang ia ingin ucapkan saat itu. Namun alih-alih melakukannya, ia hanya mengangguk, mengalihkan pandangannya secepat mungkin.

"Ya, sampai jumpa." Ucapannya, terdengar lebih dingin dari apa yang ia niatkan.

Baekhyun berbalik dan berlalu pergi. Dan dari tempatnya, Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara pelan bocah hybrid di gendongannya bertanya mengenai siapa pria yang mengajaknya bicara tadi. Namun sebelum Chanyeol bisa mendengar jawaban yang diberikan, Baekhyun sudah berjalan terlalu jauh untuk bisa ia menangkap ucapannya.

Malam itu, Chanyeol memutuskan menghubungi Jongdae untuk meminta penjelasan.

 _"Hai, bung! Lama kau tidak menghubungiku,"_ sapa Jongdae di sambungan telepon, terdengar ceria seperti biasanya.

"Berhenti bersikap seolah kau tidak punya kesalahan apapun, Kim Jongdae. Beraninya kau tidak mengatakan padaku bahwa Baekhyun kembali ke Korea. _Seriously, dude?!"_ Ujar Chanyeol tanpa banyak basa-basi.

 _"Kau bertemu dengan Baekhyun hari ini? Dimana?"_ Tanya Jongdae kaget.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan helaan nafas. "Di taman kota. Aku hanya bermaksud jalan-jalan dan nyaris terkena serangan jantung ketika tiba-tiba bertemu ia di sana."

Jongdae tertawa mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. _"Ya, ia memang pulang seminggu yang lalu. Tapi ia sekarang memilih tinggal di sebuah apartemen di pusat kota karena beberapa urusan pekerjaan. Aku tidak memberitahumu karena kupikir kau sudah mengetahuinya. Apa ia tidak menghubungimu?"_

"Nope, tidak sama sekali." Jawab Chanyeol, seketika merasa kecewa.

 _"Itu aneh. Ia sempat bertanya apakah kau mengganti nomor ponselmu yang lama, dan aku bilang kau tidak mengganti nomormu. Kupikir ia akan menghubungi setelah itu."_

Chanyeol menggeleng, tersenyum pahit dan merasa tak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di kepala Baekhyun.

 _"Aku akan memberimu nomor ponsel dan alamat tempat tinggalnya jika kau mau."_ Tambah Jongdae ketika ia tahu Chanyeol tidak sempat memintanya kala bertemu dengan Baekhyun sore tadi.

"Um, Jongdae-ya."

 _"Hm?"_

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya ragu. Ia ingin bertanya mengenai kehidupan Baekhyun selama ini. Apa ia sudah memiliki pasangan? Apa bocah hybrid yang ada di taman tadi benar adalah milih Baekhyun?

Chanyeol menggeleng pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak. Bertanya hal semacam itu pada Jongdae hanya akan membuatnya terdengar bodoh dan posesif.

 _"Nothing._ Aku akan menghubungimu lagi lain waktu, ok? _Thanks, Dae."_ Ujar Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

 _"Anytime, dude."_ Jawab Jongdae, sebelum sambungan terputus, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berdiam seorang diri dengan berbagai pikiran di kepalanya.

Chanyeol teringat oleh wajah Baekhyun sore tadi, dan hatinya seketika bagai teremas oleh rasa rindu di dadanya. Ada berbagai hal yang ingin ia ucapkan. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan. Ia ingin bertanya bagaimana kabarnya selama ini, dan apakah ia merindukan Chanyeol sebagaimana ia merindukan sang lelaki hybrid. Ia ingin meraihnya, memeluknya dan mengecup wajahnya seperti apa yang ia lakukan padanya bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Kau membuatku gila, Byun Baekhyun... Kau membuatku gila..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku akan pulang awal sore ini." Ujar Chanyeol di suatu sore ketika ia baru menyelesaikan pertemuannya dengan para petinggi perusahaan.

 _"What?"_ Yixing terdengar kaget dengan ucapan tiba-tiba bosnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat alis tak mengerti. "Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah sama sekali. Aku hanya sedikit kaget kau sering berinisiatif untuk pulang awal akhir-akhir ini."

 _"Excuse you,_ Zhang Yixing. Tapi bukankah kau sendiri yang beberapa waktu selalu memintaku untuk pulang lebih awal? Lagipula ini akhir pekan. Kau pun boleh pulang awal jika memang kau mau."

Yixing tertawa lepas ketika mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. "Ya, _I know, I know._ Aku pun tidak bilang bahwa itu hal buruk, kan? Aku hanya sedikit kaget kau mau melakukannya tanpa perlu aku memaksa-maksamu lagi. Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau sedang berkencan dengan seseorang saat ini?" Tanyanya dengan wajah penasaran.

 _"Shut up,_ Xing. Selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu. Aku akan pulang sekarang." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, berharap telinganya tidak memerah oleh godaan Yixing.

Sang asisten mengangkat alisnya dengan mengedikkan bahu. "Oke."

Jika kalian berpikir Chanyeol akan menghubungi nomor ponsel atau mendatangi rumah Baekhyun, kalian salah kira. Setelah berpikir beberapa waktu, Chanyeol merasa itu bukanlah hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan. Selain karena ia tak ingin nampak posesif, ia juga tak ingin kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman. Karena itulah, hari ini ia memutuskan untuk kembali mengunjungi taman kota di area sekitar apartemen Baekhyun sepertihalnya yang ia lakukan beberapa waktu lalu. Jika memang Baekhyun bertempat tinggal di area itu, kemungkinan untuk bertemu dengannya tentu tidaklah terlalu kecil.

Chanyeol menunggu di bangku taman yang sama seperti beberapa hari lalu. Menoleh pada tiap hybrid anjing yang ada, atau pada lelaki dengan warna rambut yang serupa seperti Baekhyun. Tapi pada nyatanya, sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu tidak juga muncul.

Hari semakin gelap, dan ia mulai merasakan ujung-ujung jarinya seakan membeku ketika ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi usahanya hari ini. Mungkin ia bisa kembali ke tempat yang sama besok, atau mungkin menghabiskan waktu di area sekitar rumah Baekhyun sambil berharap lelaki hybrid itu 'tanpa sengaja' akan bertemu dengannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum getir. Berjalan keluar gerbang taman dengan menggosokkan kedua tangannya. Ia baru hendak berjalan menuju area dimana mobilnya terparkir ketika seseorang dari persimpangan trotoar jalan tanpa sengaja menabraknya, membuat ia jatuh terjerembab ke belakang.

 _"Oh, shit..."_ Lirih Chanyeol menumpu tubuhnya yang terjatuh pada siku dan lengannya, dengan tubuh seseorang yang menabrak berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Astaga, maafkan saya!" Pekik lelaki yang segera menjauhkan dari atas tubuh Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol seketika membeku oleh suara yang sangat ia kenal itu.

 _Apakah mungkin takdir bisa sekebetulan ini?_

"Anda baik-baik saja? Maafkan saya. Saya terburu-buru karena udara dingin dan tidak melihat ada orang dari arah belokan, dan-

Kalimat Baekhyun seketika terhenti ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, dan menemukan wajah Chanyeol di hadapannya; memandang dengan tatapan yang sama kagetnya.

Bibir lelaki hybrid itu sedikit terbuka, seketika kehilangan semua kata-kata.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Chanyeol terlebih dahulu, bangkit berdiri, dan mengulurkan kedua tangan untuk membantu si hybrid untuk berdiri.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan meraih kedua tangan itu dengan kepala tertunduk, seketika merasa bodoh oleh kecerobohan yang ia lakukan. Dan lebih daripada itu, ia melakukan semuanya di hadapan Park Chanyeol. Sungguh, takdir pasti sedang bercanda dengannya saat ini.

"Eum, m-maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak melihatmu dari arah berlawanan." Lirih Baekhyun dengan suara pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk, dan dalam hati Chanyeol ingin meraih wajah itu, meminta ia untuk memandangnya.

" _I_ _t's okay._ Cuaca memang sangat dingin malam ini. Sudah seharusnya kau berjalan tergesa untuk pulang. Lagipula kau tidak seharusnya hanya mengenakan sweater untuk keluar rumah di cuaca sedingin ini." Komentar Chanyeol dengan sedikit nada perhatian dan khawatir di ucapannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, namun alih alih segera pulang, ia tetap tertunduk di tempatnya berdiri. Keduanya ragu untuk pergi, namun juga tak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan untuk membuat satu sama lain tetap tinggal.

"Baek-

"Kau terluka."

"A-apa?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, dengan ragu menunjuk telapak tangan Chanyeol.

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi memperhatikan apa yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun, dan ketika itulah ia baru tersadar oleh luka di sisi telapak tangannya. Itu adalah luka goresan pada trotoar akibat terjatuh tadi, yang mana kini mulai semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah.

"Ah, ya. Ini hanya luka gores-

"Jangan diusap!" Baekhyun menghentikan tangan lain Chanyeol yang hendak menyeka luka tersebut. "Kau hanya akan membuatnya semakin kotor. Kau harus segera membersihkannya."

"A-ah, baiklah. Aku akan segera melakukannya." Jawab Chanyeol, sedikit kaget dengan ucapan spontan Baekhyun.

"Apa kau mau aku membersihkannya?" tanya Baekhyun ragu, nampak malu ketika Chanyeol tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kekagetannya kala mendengar pertanyaan itu. "M-maksudku, apartemen tempatku tinggal tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, dan lukamu harus dibersihkan sesegera mungkin. T-tapi, aku tidak memaksa, aku hanya-

"Baiklah." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun, berusaha sebaik mungkin menahan senyuman kala melihat ekspresi malu hybrid mungil di hadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol berdiri di ruang tengah, memandang tiap sudut apartemen Baekhyun yang mampu terjangkau pandangannya. Apartemen itu tidak terlalu besar, namun tertata rapi dan entah mengapa terasa begitu sesuai dengan karakter yang Baekhyun miliki. Setiap detail yang ada; furniture, perkakas, serta detail kecil hiasan, semuanya seakan meneriakkan karakter lelaki hybrid yang ia kenal itu.

"Duduklah di sini, aku akan mengobati lukamu." Ujar Baekhyun sebelum dirinya menghilang ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil obat penyembuh luka.

Chanyeol terduduk di salah satu kursi tinggi meja counter dapur, dan tanpa menunggu lama Baekhyun sudah kembali dengan sebuah kotak P3K kecil di tangannya.

"Ini akan sedikit perih, tahan sebentar, oke?" Lirih Baekhyun seraya mengambil posisi berdiri di sebelahnya, dan mulai mengusapkan kapas beralkohol dengan hati-hati.

Selama hybrid itu melakukannya, Chanyeol menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun dari jarak dekat. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu seberapa besar Chanyeol ingin merengkuh wajah itu, meraih bibirnya dan memberikan sebuah pagutan lembut nan dalam di sana.

"Apa sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir ketika Chanyeol dengan reflek mendesis oleh rasa perih yang menyengat.

Chanyeol menggeleng, tapi Baekhyun tak bisa melepaskan ekspresi kekhawatirannya. Ia meniup luka Chanyeol pelan, berharap akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Tidak tahan oleh kesunyian yang canggung di antara mereka, Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk kembali melihat sekelilingnya. Memperhatikan koleksi novel klasik Jane Austen dan Anne Bronte di atas rak, serta mainan puzzle anak di karpet depan televisi. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apakah mainan itu milik bocah hybrid yang beberapa waktu lalu ia temui bersama Baekhyun. Namun kemudian pikiran Chanyeol terhenti ketika tatapannya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik di atas meja ruang tengah.

Sebuah majalah fashion dengan Chanyeol sebagai model cover nampak tergeletak di atas meja. Chanyeol ingat bagaimana ia menerima tawaran pemotretan itu, menjadikannya _issue_ utama dalam majalah sebagai seorang pengusaha muda sukses dengan paras dan fashion style yang sangat digandrungi akhir-akhir ini. Dan Baekhyun memiliki salah satu copy majalahnya.

Menyadari senyuman kecil di bibir Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi penasaran. "Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum? Kau bertingkah aneh sedari tadi."

"Kau membaca Vogue." Jawab Chanyeol singkat, memberikan sebuah senyum arogan yang menggoda ke arah Baekhyun.

Lelaki hybrid itu sontak mengikuti arah pandangnya, seketika merona merah melihat objek yang dimaksudkan Chanyeol.

"Y-ya, mereka mempunyai kolom artikel fashion yang cukup bagus." Pipinya semakin memerah, dengan gugup berusaha memberi alasan yang tak akan membuatnya semakin malu.

"Apa kau membaca _issue_ utama majalah musim ini?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan menggoda.

Baekhyun menelan ludah, berusaha memfokuskan diri membebat luka di tangan Chanyeol. "Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin sudah membaca semua isinya."

Merasa perlu untuk segera menyudahi percakapan memalukan itu, Baekhyun dengan terburu-buru membebat luka yang ada. Namun ketika ia telah selesai membereskan semua dan bermaksud menjauh sesegera mungkin, Chanyeol menghentikannya.

Chanyeol tidak tahu dorongan adrenalin macam apa yang mendorong dirinya, namun ia menemukan dirinya mengulurkan tangan dan merengkuh wajah mungil di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu, aku juga melihatmu dalam kolom artikel majalah beberapa waktu lalu." Ujar Chanyeol lembut tanpa melepaskan rengkuhannya di wajah si hybrid. "Byun Baekhyun, seorang hybrid pertama yang terpilih menjadi salah satu pembicara pada seminar kemanusiaan PBB. Seorang hybrid yang telah berhasil menjadi aktifis kemanusiaan yang cukup berpengaruh, dengan berbagai tulisannya yang menarik banyak perhatian publik mengenai kesetaraan hak di Amerika. Kau tak tahu seberapa bangganya aku padamu, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol berujar lembut, dan Baekhyun menemukan dirinya jatuh pada tatapan hangat yang pria itu berikan.

Baekhyun tertunduk malu, dengan susah payah menyembunyikan pandangannya. "A-aku tidaklah sehebat itu. Aku bertemu dan bekerjasama dengan orang-orang hebat di sana. Dan itu amat sangat membantuku."

"Tetap saja, itu semua sangat membanggakan." Ujar Chanyeol menanggapi, mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan senyuman bangga.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Salah satu CEO perusahaan termuda dan terkaya di Korea Selatan, dan 'pemikat hati semua pria dan wanita'; apa title itu tidak perlu dibanggakan?" Tanya Baekhyun tak mau kalah, mereferensikan ucapannya pada salah satu kutipan pada majalah Vogue musim ini.

Chanyeol tertawa lepas, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tidak percaya. "Jadi kau benar-benar membaca majalah itu, hm?" Goda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya, pipi merona merah bagaikan buah cherry. "Tentu saja. Aku sudah terlanjur mengeluarkan uang untuk membelinya." Gumam si hybrid, kembali mencari alasan.

Chanyeol tersenyum oleh pemandangan manis itu, dan dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Baek." Bisiknya pelan seraya satu tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang terasa begitu lembut. _"Amat sangat merindukanmu."_

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata, nafas tercekat oleh luapan kehangatan yang seketika merasuki dadanya. Seakan jutaan perasaan yang telah susah payah ia pendam selama ini meluap begitu saja, mengisi hatinya yang selama ini terasa kosong.

Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, dan ketika ia melihat sepasang mata Baekhyun terpejam dengan penuh antisipasi, ia pun mengecup pelan bibir tipis itu. Membiarkan dirinya teringat kembali oleh betapa manis dan menggairahkannya bibir tersebut.

Baekhyun tersengal oleh sebuah ciuman lembut yang polos, membuka mata untuk menemukan tatapan Chanyeol yang nampak memujanya.

"Kau... masih single?" Tanya Baekhyun, lirih dan tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol memandangnya tak mengerti.

"Di majalah itu. Kau mengatakan bahwa kau masih single dan masih belum menginginkan suatu hubungan untuk saat ini. Apa itu benar? Mengapa?" Tanya Baekhyun, meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Chanyeol dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Karena seorang hybrid anjing telah pergi meninggalkanku, dan aku tidak tahu kapan ia akan kembali untuk memberikan hatinya sebagai pengganti hatiku yang telah ia bawa bersamanya." Bisik Chanyeol, tersenyum, dan menyandarkan dahinya pada dahi si hybrid.

Baekhyun tertawa lembut, merasa malu sekaligus senang dengan jawaban _cheesy_ yang pria di hadapannya berikan.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu, Baek? Apa kau masih single? Tanya Chanyeol tak lama setelahnya.

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya, tak percaya dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja ia dengar. _"Dear, God._ Apa kau sungguh bertanya pertanyaan semacam itu padaku?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Sangat mungkin untuk seorang hybrid manis sepertimu mendapatkan godaan dari sana-sini. Dan sejujurnya, Byun Baekhyun, aku sungguh berpikir bahwa anak laki-laki yang ada di taman bersamamu beberapa waktu lalu adalah milikmu. Kau tahu, aku akan mundur jika kau lebih memilih suami atau istrimu, tapi jika kau mengijinkan, aku dengan senang hati akan berusaha merebutmu darinya, karena sungguh, aku-

"Park Chanyeol!" Teriak Baekhyun, seketika menghentikan rentetan kereta kalimat sang CEO. Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol tanpa mampu menghentikan tawa terbahak dari dirinya. Baekhyun mengusap air di pelupuk matanya, menyelesaikan tawanya sebelum berbicara.

"Baiklah, Park Chanyeol. Yang pertama, ya, aku masih single. Dan yang kedua, apa kau bercanda, Yeol?" Tawa Baekhyun kembali pecah, dan Chanyeol memandangnya bingung. "Tidak, tidak. Bocah itu bukan anakku. Ia adalah putra salah satu kenalanku di kedutaan, dan aku sering membantu ia menjaganya selama ia sibuk. _Oh God,_ apa kau sungguh berpikir ia anakku? Aku pergi selama tiga tahun, dan kau sungguh mengira aku akan pulang dengan seorang anak yang sudah sebesar itu?" Baekhyun kembali tertawa.

"Hya, berhenti tertawa! Kau menjatuhkan harga diriku!" Ujar Chanyeol, membiarkan Baekhyun bersandar padanya, dalam hati tersenyum puas oleh kenyataan bahwa dugaannya tidaklah benar.

"Kau tahu, aku bahkan tidak 'melalukannya' dengan siapapun selama aku di Amerika." Baekhyun mengaku malu-malu setelahnya, dan Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh ringan si hybrid untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Sungguh? Lalu... bagaimana dengan siklus heatmu?"

"Aku kembali menggunakan sex toy dan barang-barang lainnya. Lagipula, kerabat tempatku tinggal adalah sebuah keluarga hybrid yang cukup berada dan berpendidikan. Aku menerima banyak pengetahuan tentang hybrid yang ibu asuhku ajarkan padaku di sana." Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada bangga seraya tangannya bermain-main dengan kerah v neck yang Chanyeol kenakan.

"Jadi yang kau lakukan bersamaku adalah satu-satunya pengalaman kau melakukannya dengan seseorang?" Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun lembut dan memberikan tatapan penuh harap.

"Ya, begitulah." Bisik Baekhyun, memandang wajah Chanyeol yang semakin dekat menginfasi area pribadinya.

Tatapan mereka bertemu, dan dengan lembut Chanyeol menelusurkan ibu jarinya pada bibir tipis yang Baekhyun miliki.

"Aku ingin menciummu." Bisik Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan, memejamkan matanya dengan pasrah sebelum Chanyeol memberikan sebuah kecupan dalam di bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keduanya tidak terlalu ingat dengan apa yang terjadi, namun tiap sentuhan dan kecupan polos itu kini berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang terbaring di atas meja counter dapur, terlentang dengan Chanyeol yang mengungkung tubuhnya yang sudah polos tanpa balutan sehelaipun kain.

"Ahhhh, _there..._ Chanyeol..." Lenguh Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol memasukkan jari ketiga ke dalam lubangnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai, memberikan stimulus yang bertubi-tubi dengan melonggarkan lubang Baekhyun, sekaligus mencari titik kenikmatan yang hybrid itu miliki.

"AHHHHH!" Seketika Baekhyun menjerit nikmat, dan Chanyeol lebih dari pada tahu untuk menargetkan titik tersebut lagi dan lagi, membuat tubuh telanjang Baekhyun menggelinjang dengan kuat.

"Aku akan memasukkannya, Baek." Bisik Chanyeol, memberikan kecupan di bibir Baekhyun sebelum memasukkan kejantanannya yang sudah begitu besar dan mengeras, nampak memerah dengan precum serta urat-urat yang nampak jelas di sekelilingnya.

"Ahhh... Chanyeol.. Lebih dalam... Eunghh!" Baekhyun menggeliat nikmat, merasakan bagaimana lubangnya melebar kala penis Chanyeol perlahan memenuhinya.

"Chanyeol..." Rintihnya kala sang dominan mulai menggerakkan panggulnya.

"Kau tidak memanggilku dengan panggilan Yeollie lagi Baek," Chanyeol menyeringai, menggerakkan panggulnya lebih tajam dan dalam. Tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang oleh rasa nikmat yang menyergapnya bertubi-tubi. Melenguh dan mendesah nikmat oleh tiap tusukan dalam yang Chanyeol berikan.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Itu... Ahhh! Sudah kubilang itu kekanak-kanakan, eungh!"

Chanyeol tersenyum, mencium wajah di bawah tubuhnya tersebut. "Tapi aku menyukainya. _Call me, Baek."_

"Yeollie—akhh!"

Chanyeol menyodok lubangnya begitu dalam, tepat mengenai titik kenikmatan Baekhyun.

"Yeol... ahhh _I'm comming!_ Ahhh _please—let me cum,_ Chanyeol." Baekhyun berusaha meraih penisnya yang memerah dan basah oleh precum. Tapi Chanyeol lebih dulu meraih tangan tersebut, dan kembali menguncinya di kedua sisi kepalanya.

" _Then c_ _um,_ _baby._ Keluarkan semuanya hanya dari kenikmatan yang aku berikan pada lubangmu." Ujar Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

Lelaki itu kemudian memberi sodokan bertubi-tubi pada prostat Baekhyun, mengerang nikmat oleh sensasi remasan yang dinding ketat Baekhyun berikan. Baekhyun menggelinjang, menjerit dan mendesah oleh stimulus yang begitu tak tertahankan.

" _More_ _..._ _Yeo_ _llie..._ _I'm comming_ _-_ eunghh! Yeol... eunghhh AHHHHHHH!" Baekhyun menggelinjang kuat, orgasme dengan menyemburkan cairan sperma dari penisnya. "Ahhh... eungh..."

Chanyeol merasakan dinding rektum Baekhyun yang meremas-remas penisnya. Beberapa kali sodokan, dan iapun juga mencapai orgasmenya. Mengerang, seraya mengeluarkan spermanya di lubang Baekhyun.

 _"Fuck,_ Baek.. Argh..." Geram Chanyeol, terus menggerakkan paggulnya hingga ia mengeluarkan semua cairannya.

Setelah selesai, Chanyeol tersenyum pada wajah lelah Baekhyun, menyingkirkan anak rambutnya yang jatuh menutupi dahinya. Baekhyun membuka matanya pelan, dan Chanyeol menghadiahinya dengan sebuah kecupan lembut nan singkat di bibir.

"Haruskah kita melanjutkannya di kamar? Aku khawatir punggungmu akan sakit jika kita terus melakukannya di sini." Chanyeol terus-menerus mengecup pelan wajah merona Baekhyun, dan hybrid itu mengangguk malu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Baek, kapan jadwal heat-mu yang selanjutnya?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya membaringkan tubuh mungil si hybrid di atas ranjang.

"Sekitar tiga hingga empat hari lagi. Kenapa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, berbaring di sisi kosong sebelahnya dan menyusupkan wajah ke ceruk leher Baekhyun. "Aku hanya bertanya-tanya kapan aku harus menyiapkan tenaga ekstra untuk melakukan maraton seks denganmu. Ingat untuk tidak meminum obat suppressant, Baek. Ada aku yang siap memenuhi hasratmu siang dan malam. Dan siapa yang tahu, mungkin aku akan bisa membuatmu hamil kali ini."

"Hya!" Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol pelan, menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya ke dalam dekapan dada Chanyeol.

Malam itu, ketika keduanya telah terbaring, tubuh polos memeluk satu sama lain di bawah selimut hangat, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bertanya mengenai hal yang menghantui pikirannya selama ini.

"Baekhyun-ah. Sebenarnya... mengapa dulu kau meninggalkanku?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika keduanya telah berbaring di atas ranjang. Tangan terulur untuk menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi kedua mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyandarkan wajahnya pada sentuhan lembut itu, menikmati momen yang sudah begitu lama ia rindukan.

"Baekkie memikirkan banyak hal..." Lirihnya dengan mata terpejam. "Tentang hidupku, tentang orang-orang yang aku sayangi; keluarga kandungku, keluarga Kim, dan dirimu." Baekhyun membuka perlahan kedua matanya, memandang Chanyeol dan memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil nan lembut di wajah pria tersebut.

"Keluarga Kim mungkin tidak tahu ini, tapi pada nyatanya aku mengetahui fakta di balik kematian orangtuaku. Aku tahu mereka bukan meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil, melainkan oleh sebuah percobaan pembunuhan yang keluarga ayahku rencanakan. Mereka berencana menyingkirkan ibuku, namun ayahku ada di sana dan memilih mati bersamanya." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dalam-dalam, seakan menahan rasa sakit kala mengucapkan itu semua. "Aku... Aku hanya berpikir, bagaimana mungkin seserang bisa berbuat sejauh itu hanya untuk memisahkan sepasang insan yang jatuh cinta? Ibuku memang bukan manusia, ia adalah seorang hybrid. Namun itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa ia amat mencintai ayahku. Namun bagi beberapa orang, itu adalah hal yang salah untuk terjadi." Ujar Baekhyun lirih, bibir tergetar oleh kata yang terucap olehnya. Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam, meraihnya dalam pelukan ketika ia tak sanggup berkata apapun.

"Malam itu, di hari terakhir aku bermalam di rumah Yeollie, aku memikirkan banyak hal. Aku memikirkan perasaan yang perlahan tumbuh dalam diriku, dan seketika aku merasa takut. Aku merasa takut mencintai Yeollie adalah sesuatu yang salah." Bisik Baekhyun di dalam dekapannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Baek. Tidak ada yang salah dengan mencintai seseorang, kau tahu itu." Chanyeol sedikit menjauhkan Baekhyun dari pelukannya, memberikan sedikit ruang untuk mereka memandang wajah satu sama lain.

 _"I know._ Tapi ada beberapa hal yang membuatku tak bisa berhenti berpikir." Baekhyun membelai lembut wajah Chanyeol, memberi tatapan yang ia harap kan membuat pria di hadapannya mengerti.

"Ibuku adalah seorang pekerja rendahan, dan ayahku adalah seorang pengusaha yang cukup sukses kala keduanya menikah. Dan ketika aku sadar telah jatuh cinta pada Yeollie, satu-satunya hal yang aku takutkan adalah apa yang terjadi pada kedua orangtuaku akan terjadi pula padaku dan pasangan hidupku. Aku ketakutan oleh kemungkinan bahwa orang-orang akan berusaha menghancurkan perasaan yang aku miliki, dan berusaha menjauhkanku dari orang yang kusayangi. Karena itulah aku ingin memiliki sesuatu yang cukup untuk bisa kuperlihatkan pada dunia bahwa aku cukup layak mencintai seseorang sepertimu. Sesuatu yang sederhana, contohnya yaitu keberhasilanku mencapai mimpi. Hingga kelak, aku ingin orang akan melihatku bukan karena telinga anjing mencolok yang kumiliki, namun melihat pada prestasi apa yang sudah bisa aku raih hingga membuatku cukup layak untuk memilikimu."

Chanyeol menghela nafas dalam, membiarkan jemari lentik Baekhyun terus menelusuri wajahnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Kau berhasil melakukannya, Baek. Kau berhasil meraih posisi yang orang-orang kira tak mungkin seorang hybrid sanggup miliki." Chanyeol berujar tulus.

"Ya, dan aku bersyukur pada semua itu. Dan Yeollie, kau tak tahu seberapa bahagianya aku kala pulang dan menemukan fakta dari majalah itu bahwa kau belum memiliki siapapun saat ini." Ujar Baekhyun dengan _pout_ mungil di bibirnya, menundukkan pandangannya dari tatapan intens yang Chanyeol berikan.

Sang CEO muda tertawa pelan. "Siapa bilang aku belum menemukan siapapun, hm?"

"Eh?" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya kaget, seketika membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kau." Chanyeol mengecup bibir tipis merona itu. "Kau telah lama berada di hatiku, Byun Baekhyun. Melihatmu seperti ini membuatku bangga, tapi rasa cinta ini sudah terlanjur ada sejak lama. Dan tidak akan mudah bagi seseorang yang lain tuk menggantikanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perasaan Baekhyun sangat tidak menentu. Gelisah, gugup, dan ragu bercampur menjadi satu di dalam hatinya. Berkali-kali tatapannya teralih pada langit berawan gelap, dan dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apakah hujan akan turun hari itu.

"Hey." Sapaan Chanyeol membangungkan Baekhyun dari lamunan, dan ia menoleh untuk mendapatkan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibirnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan kekhawatiran yang nampak terdengar jelas di suaranya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, berbalik untuk menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang pria tersebut.

"Ya. Baekkie hanya... sedikit gugup. Tapi semuanya baik-baik saja. Yeollie ada di sini bersamaku."

"Kau tahu, kau bisa menundanya dan kita bisa kembali kapanpun saat kau siap, Baek. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri." Ujar Chanyeol lembut dengan tatapan khawatir.

Baekhyun menggeleng, menarik nafas melalui hidungnya, menghirup aroma samar mint dan musky Chanyeol dengan mata terpejam. Sebuah aroma yang selalu bisa menenangkannya. Aroma yang mengingatkannya bahwa ia tidak sendirian.

 _"It's okay._ Lagipula... sudah lama Baekkie tidak datang berkunjung. Baekkie merindukan mereka. _Sangat."_

Chanyeol mengecup lembut puncak kepalanya, memberikan genggaman erat pada jemari Baekhyun. Dan ketika Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, ia menemukan pria itu tersenyum lembut, seakan memberikan kepastian bahwa ia tidak akan pergi selamanya.

Tangan mereka bertautan kala berjalan pelan menyusuri perbukitan tenang pemakaman, dengan sebuket Wild Lilly dan Daisy erat di dekapan Baekhyun.

Keduanya berhenti di depan pusara makam dengan nama yang tak asing; membungkuk dan memberikan salam penghormatan.

Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya Baekhyun tidak mengunjungi tempat ini, dan ada rasa sakit yang terasa dari luka yang belum sembuh di hatinya kala melihat nama kedua orangtuanya di sana.

"Eomma, Appa, ini aku; Baekhyunie." Bisiknya lembut, bibir bergetar di tiap suku kata yang terucap. Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangannya, dan Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam sebelum kembali menemukan suaranya.

"Sudah lama sejak Baekkie kemari, iya kan?" Kenang Baekhyun dengan tersenyum sedih. "Maaf karena membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Baekkie untuk mengunjungi Appa dan Eomma. Baekkie harap, itu semua tidak membuat kalian berdua kecewa."

Baekhyun kembali menarik nafas panjang, dan memasang sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

"Appa, Eomma, Baekkie menjalani hidup dengan sangat baik. Kalian pasti sulit percaya, namun putra kecil kalian yang nakal ini telah berhasil mencapai beberapa mimpinya. Baekkie bertemu banyak orang baik, orang-orang yang menjadi alasan Baekkie tetap kuat hingga saat ini. Dan kalian harus tahu, bahwa Baekkie akan selalu berdoa untuk kebaikan kalian di atas sana."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha memasangkan sebuah senyuman meski dengan lelehan air mata di pipinya.

"Appa! Eomma! Kalian lihat pria yang disebelahku ini?" Ujar Baekhyun keras, mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Chanyeol seakan sedang memamerkannya di hadapan kedua orantuanya. "Ini adalah Chanyeolie. Ia... Ia adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi Baekkie..."

Chanyeol merasakan genggaman jemari lentik di tangannya mengerat, dan ia menemukan dirinya membalas senyum Baekhyun dengan lembut. Ia memejamkan mata, membungkuk dalam-dalam pada pusara makam di hadapannya.

"Senang bertemu Anda; Aboji, Eommoni." Lirih Chanyeol khidmad, selayaknya kedua sosok itu tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka saat itu.

"Seperti yang Anda ketahui, saya sangat mencintai putra Anda, Byun Baekhyun. Jadi ijinkan saya mendapatkan restu untuk bersamanya, menjaganya, dan melindunginya." Ujar Chanyeol dengan kepala tertunduk sopan. Ia bisa mendengar isakan samar oleh lelaki hybrid di sebelahnya, dan Chanyeol secara insting menggenggam tangannya semakin erat.

"Ia adalah lelaki yang baik." Lirih Chanyeol dengan senyuman di bibirnya. "Sedikit cengeng dan kekanakan, namun amat sangat baik dan sempurna, hingga saya berharap selamanya ia tak kan pernah berubah. Ia adalah seorang hybrid, namun ia memperlakukan saya sebagai seorang manusia lebih daripada siapun yang saya kenal dalam hidup ini. Dengan kepolosannya ia memberikan saya perhatian, senyuman, dan kehangatan yang tidak pernah saya ketahui ada di dunia. Ia adalah sosok yang istimewa, dan ia membuat saya merasakan hal yang sama." Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, membuka matanya untuk melihat Baekhyun menangis di sisinya, hidung memerah dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir di pipinya. Dan Chanyeol bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin tangisan tak bisa menghapuskan kecantikan dari paras hybrid mungil di sisinya.

"Aboji, Eommoni, terimakasih banyak." Ujar Chanyeol, menghadap kembali ke depan dengan sebuah senyuman tulus. "Terimakasih karena telah melahirkan, dan membesarkan Baekhyunie di dunia ini. Terimakasih karena telah mewariskan jiwa yang begitu suci, kepribadian yang begitu mulia, dan paras yang begitu mempersona kepadanya. Terimakasih karena telah membiarkannya hadir dalam hidup saya, karena saya percaya semua ini semua adalah hadiah Aboji dan Eommoni yang diberikan kepada kami. Mulai saat ini, mohon biarkan saya ikut melindungi Baekhyunie di sisinya. Menjaganya, melindunginya, dan memastikan ia menghadapi harinya dengan senyum kebahagiaan. Dengan segala hormat, saya mohon restu dan ijin Aboji dan Eommoni. Doa saya akan selalu menyertai anda berdua." Chanyeol menunduk dalam, memohon. Untuk terakhir kalinya memberikan penghormatan dengan bersujud, dan kembali bangkit berdiri beberapa saat setelahnya.

Baekhyun memandangnya dengan sepasang matanya yang memerah oleh tangis, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum pada pemandangan mempesona di hadapannya itu. Tangannya terulur untuk menghapus bekas air mata yang ada, lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di dahi sang hybrid.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdoa untuk yang terakhir kalinya, meletakkan rangkaian bunga, dan memberikan salam perpisahan terakhir sebelum pergi.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam, namun genggaman tangan mereka satu sama lain berbicara lebih keras dari bahasa apapun yang ada. Mereka berada di sisi satu sama lain, dan bagi mereka itu lebih dari sebuah kesempurnaan.

Angin dingin berhembus, dan tak ada hal lain yang lebih Baekhyun syukuri selain tangan yang menggenggamnya hangat.

Dari balik awan gelap perlahan mentari muncul, dan seketika senyuman hadir di bibir Baekhyun.

"Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu? Kau tersenyum sejak tadi." Kometar Chanyeol, turut tersenyum oleh wajah cerah yang kekasihnya miliki.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, memandang Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyum manis yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya... memikirkan sesuatu tentang kita." Ujar Baekhyun sok rahasia.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Well, Byun Baekhyun. Aku harap itu bukan sesuatu yang nakal."

"Yha! Park Chanyeol!" Teriak Baekhyun, mengejar kekasihnya yang sudah berlari terlebih dulu dengan tawa di bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagai sebuah hari yang berawan, orang-orang akan memperkirakan adanya hujan dan badai yang akan datang.**

 **Namun tidak selamanya mendung menyelimuti langit; iya kan?**

 **Karena kelak akan ada saat dimana hari menjadi cerah dengan mentari yang bersinar terik.**

 **Begitu pula dengan kehidupan kami. Mungkin orang akan memperkirakan banyaknya permasalahan yang kan kami hadapi. Tapi satu yang pasti; kelak kebahagiaan akan kembali, sebagaimana cahaya mentari yang datang setelah hujan.**

 **Lagipula, semuanya akan baik-baik saja,**

 **selagi kami terus bersama.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Baekhyun-ah."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Will you marry me?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- THE END -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Dengan chapter ini, aku resmi menandai MY LITTLE PUPPY sebagai ff completed. Endingnya mungkin ga sesuai ekspektasi, tapi beginilah adanya yg ada di kepala dan sanggup aku tuliskan.**

 **"Ini bakal jadi ff MPREG nggak sih?"**

 **Honestly, aku sama sekali nggak kepikiran buat bikin ini jadi ff MPREG sejak pertama bikin storyline nya, jadi karena itulah aku nggak menyertakan tag MPREG di ff ini. Tapi berhubung aku orangnya suka banget sama MPREG dan domestic scenes dalam cerita, aku sendiri jadi pengen nulis chapter khusus untuk hal-hal itu. Berbagai scene dan ide cerita bermunculan di kepala aku; tapi semuanya masih belum pasti.**

 **Aku sendiri sedang kepikiran untuk bikin chapter pendek, semacam bonus chapter yg berisi sneak peak kehidupan Chanbaek pasca chapter terakhir ini. How do u think?**

 **Ini niatnya ff iseng buat kalo bosen nulis yang terlalu serius, dan aku sama sekali ngga nyangka bakal nemuin diriku jatuh hati makin dalam sama sosok Yeollie and Baekkie di dalam cerita ini. Ini semua ngga lepas dari segala dukungan yang kalian berikan.**

 **Aku orang yang cenderung memikirkan apa pendapat orang. Seberapapun teman berusaha meyakinkan kalo aku ga seharusnya peduli, aku tetep nggak bisa ngelakuin itu. I know it's a bad habit of me, but I can't just change it easily. Tanggapan positif kalian dalam ff ini membantu banget mempertahankan mood aku buat terus lanjut. And I'm so glad I did so.**

 **Last but not least, aku nggak bakal bosen buat ngucapin terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang udah ngasih aku dukungan, semangat, dan dorongan selama aku nulis ff ini. Love you all, really.**

 **Well, see you on the next story/update?**

 **Love,**

 **mashedpootato**


End file.
